


Overtime - Дополнительное время

by Altra_Realta, Natty_M



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Legal Drama, Loneliness, M/M, Medical Trauma, Muggles, Nice Dursley Family, Nice Petunia Dursley, Nice Vernon Dursley, No Horcruxes, Private Investigators, Psychological Drama, Scotland Yard, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_M/pseuds/Natty_M
Summary: Это даже не шаг в большой спорт - это возможность его когда-нибудь сделать. Это даже еще не команда, не игроки, не враги, не друзья. Это несколько десятков лиц, и за масками всё намного сложнее - амбиции, сломанные мечты, чувства, стремления, боль.





	1. Прошлое. Драко Малфой. Тайник в письменном столе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TokaOka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/gifts).



> Адекватные Дурсли. Более чем адекватные. Остальные персонажи условно в характере - доверчивый Гарри, нераскрытый со своей точки зрения в каноне Драко, Люциус с большим гонором и небольшим умом, шутники Уизли, Гермиона, по ГАВНЭ которой не проходился только разве что неграмотный... Да, это текст, который ВЫ хотите видеть, дорогие читатели. И это драрри, который хотите вы.
> 
> История появления этого фанфика такова. Однажды два не самых популярных автора, не пишущих (и не читающих) ни сильногаре, ни впопуданцев-ногебаторов, собрались и подумали... да что скрывать, авторы написали это для читателей с удовольствием для себя. Поскольку это все-таки немагичка, и можно выкинуть все, что в каноне вызывает лютый фейспалм. А заодно погладить свои кинки.
> 
> Внимание! Рейтинг рейтингом, но секса как такового нет. И не ждите. Акцент скорее на том, как персонажи разбираются в себе самих. И - нет, не everyone is gay, наоборот.
> 
> О спорте собственно тут тоже мало, и да, ошибки могут иметь место быть, потому что авторы не хоккеисты ни разу от слова совсем. Мы больше пишем о том, что происходит вокруг спорта, и, как обычно, мы пишем о людях и о том и о тех, что или кто их окружает.
> 
> А еще в тексте много аллюзий и отсылок, в том числе на реальные случаи. Авторы не рассчитывают, что все читатели их найдут, но - надеются. Потому что несколько отсылок, право слово, стоят того, чтобы узнать о них лучше. Спросите нас, и мы вам ответим.
> 
> Искренне ваши, всегда с вами,  
> Авторы
> 
> * * *
> 
> Бета - Famirte. Спасибо ей за все.
> 
> Замечательный подарок всем нам - стихотворение [SеlеnаТаis](http://fanfics.me/user199259):
> 
> Глаза - как одиночества печать.  
> Взглянул в них - и от мыслей не уйти.  
> Совсем непросто доверять начать,  
> Но мы в начале длинного пути.  
> Надменность напускную вмиг простил.  
> Бессвязный лепет, пятна на щеках...  
> А он, смирившись, руки опустил!  
> Но предавать мечту нельзя никак!

Драко перевернул страницу учебника по арифметике и потер воспаленные глаза. Уроки, вечные уроки, как ему было скучно и тягостно разбираться с безликими, молчаливыми цифрами! Очередной учебный год только начался, и, казалось, пройдет еще целая вечность, пока он окончит школу. Скорее бы стать взрослым, чтобы заняться, наконец, тем, чем он действительно хочет. И никаких попреков от отца из-за того, что он не оправдал ожиданий.

Драко бросил беглый взгляд на верхний ящик письменного стола. Там, под кипой тетрадей, спрятанные вроде небрежно, но в то же время надежно, хранились его сокровища. Старый плеер, который родители считали давно сломавшимся и выброшенным; кассета с простенькими этюдами для игры на скрипке, присланная из другого города бывшим одноклассником; вырезанная из журнала статья о великом композиторе и скрипаче Антонио Вивальди. На французском языке. Чтобы, если вдруг родители спросят, сказать, что это для доклада для школы.

Сколько себя помнил, Драко любил музыку. Попав однажды с родителями в театр и воочию увидев и услышав, как играет оркестр, он понял, что это останется одним из самых ярких воспоминаний. Драко тогда показалось, что музыканты были настоящими волшебниками. Ведь как иначе объяснить, что из самых разных, невзрачных с виду инструментов они непостижимым образом извлекали звуки, которые, переплетаясь между собой, создавали потрясающей красоты музыку, разносящуюся по огромному залу и звучащую, казалось, даже в самом Драко, в его душе, заставляя сердце биться быстрее.

Чуть позже Драко понял, что просто влюблен в звучание скрипки, тонкими плавными звуками рисующую щемящую тоску и одновременно тихую радость. И Драко пообещал себе, что однажды научится этому волшебству, способному оживлять с помощью смычка безмолвные струны скрипки и создавать музыку, трогающую сердце.

Драко вздохнул, отложив ненавистный учебник. Отец обещал, что за хорошую учебу подарит ему нечто очень ценное, что точно понравится ему, и Драко с нетерпением ждал очередных итоговых оценок, чтобы показать их отцу и попросить купить ему скрипку.

— Идиоты! — раздалось внезапно из другой комнаты. Это был голос отца, сегодня он пришел домой на удивление рано. Обычно по четвергам он всегда проводил вечера у друзей. — Да кто же так пасует?!

Драко приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. Ничего необычного не происходило, не было слышно чужих голосов — только бубнящий телевизор. Но в голосе отца Драко отчетливо расслышал злобу.

Драко постоял еще несколько минут, прислушиваясь, и уже собирался пойти спросить, что произошло у отца, как снова услышал его голос.

— Этого не может быть! — Крик был такой громкий, что Драко невольно вздрогнул, услышав его. — Их всех давно пора стереть в порошок. А судья, похоже, слепой! А если и нет, то не мешало бы вырвать ему глаза, так было бы хотя бы немного честнее! — Ненависть, с которой всегда спокойный, сдержанный на эмоции отец произносил сейчас такие жестокие слова, на миг заставила Драко поморщиться.

Он сразу же почувствовал, как его ладошки вспотели от страха. Быстро закрыв дверь, хлопнув ею чуть сильнее, чем нужно было, он уже испугался, что отец разозлится еще больше, но тот, похоже, не обратил на шум никакого внимания.

Драко опустился на кровать и растерянно вздохнул, глядя в темный проем окна. Почему отец был так зол? Никогда еще он не слышал, чтобы отец говорил с кем-то в таком тоне. А крики все продолжались.

— Им всем нужно поотрывать руки! — с ненавистью проорал отец.

Драко стало еще страшнее. Это точно его отец? Почему он так себя ведет? На кого он так злится? Как долго это будет продолжаться? И что делать ему, Драко, чтобы избежать отцовского гнева? Он затаился, обняв колени руками.

Когда через минуту раздался глухой стук, будто кто-то с силой ударил кулаком по столу, по телу Драко пробежала дрожь, и, стараясь успокоить быстро колотящееся сердце, он закрыл глаза и часто задышал.

Еще сегодня утром все было хорошо, что же происходило с отцом там, в другой комнате? Спустя какое-то время крики стихли, и Драко уже решил, что гроза миновала, но тут он услышал приближающиеся шаги и снова занервничал.

Отец открыл дверь и нахмурился, заметив, что стул у письменного стола пустует. Найдя взглядом Драко, он недовольно вздохнул.

— Почему ты там сидишь?

— Просто так, — быстро ответил Драко, жадно всматриваясь в выражение лица отца и пытаясь понять, в каком он сейчас настроении.

— Ты выполнил домашнее задание? — отец подошел к столу и достал тонкую тетрадку из-под учебника. — Это все, что ты написал за вечер? — тихо спросил отец, глядя на почти пустой лист.

— Да, — неуверенно ответил Драко и нервно сглотнул.

— Это ведь не все задание?

— Нет, — упавшим голосом сказал Драко.

— Тогда не сиди там, как статуя, а садись и делай. Драко, ты должен хорошо учиться, ты же Малфой, не позорь меня и нашу фамилию.

— Да, — кивнул он и на ватных ногах поплелся к столу.

— Не разочаровывай меня, — покачал головой отец, взглянув на написанное в тетради, и кинул ее на учебник.

Драко сел за стол и невидящим взглядом уставился на цифры. Он должен был спросить, что случилось у отца, пусть и боялся разозлить его еще больше.

— Ты на меня злишься?

— Нет, — вздохнув, ответил отец.

— Но ты кричал…

— Я смотрел хоккей, наша команда проиграла в первом периоде. Неважно, — махнул он рукой, заметив непонимание в глазах Драко. — А ты, вместо того, чтобы порадовать меня своими стараниями, расстраиваешь своим поведением. Будь добр, пока я досмотрю хоккей, доделай арифметику, договорились?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Драко, взяв в руки учебник и закрыв им свое лицо, как щитом.

— Я приду через час, — сказал отец и вышел из комнаты.

Драко все еще был растерян, но слова отца его немного успокоили. Даже если он и был зол, то это уже, похоже, прошло. И хорошо бы, чтобы больше не повторилось.

Но через десять минут полные ненависти крики отца снова наполнили дом, и теперь Драко был почти уверен, что это из-за него. Драко до боли закусил губу и постарался сосредоточиться на учебнике. Но буквы расплывались, а крики из соседней комнаты причиняли почти физическую боль, и ему никак не удавалось решить ненавистные задачи. Отец обещал прийти, как только закончится хоккей, значит, Драко должен был стараться и делать все быстрее, но ничего не получалось. К концу назначенного отцом времени Драко ненавидел и себя, и арифметику, и хоккей. Кто был в большей степени виноват во внезапно наступившем кошмаре наяву — он не знал.

В будущем это стало ночными кошмарами Драко.


	2. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. Тоже мне - секреты

— Гарри Поттер. Наша новая знаменитость.

Гарри услышал, как за его спиной сдавленно захихикали.

— Вы здесь для того, чтобы развить свое тело. Бессмысленная беготня за шайбой — это еще не все. Вы приходите сюда, уверенные, что способны выстоять на настоящей игре, я вас разочарую. Вы школьная команда, стадо неучей, способные только молотить друг друга клюшками и эффектно, как вы полагаете, рассекать на коньках перед девочками. Вы упадете на десятой минуте матча, а на пятнадцатой просто сдохнете. Надеюсь, что хотя бы из двоих бездарностей я смогу создать хоть какое-то подобие спортсмена.

Смешки уже давно прекратились, в спортзале висела такая тишина, что металлический, неприятный, лишенный эмоций — если не считать за эмоцию неприкрытую брезгливость — голос тренера по физподготовке Снейпа эхом отбивался от стен.

— Это же Снейп, — услышал Гарри быстрый шепот Рона Уизли. — Он всегда та...

— Поттер! — Снейп, наверное, слышал тощей задницей. — Какая группа мышц наиболее важна для силы удара?

Гарри похолодел. Он догадывался, что молодежная сборная... ладно, команда, из которой игроки иногда доходили до молодежной сборной, это не восторженный детский хоккей, но вопрос Снейпа его напугал.

— Видимо, известность — еще не все, — довольно хмыкнул Снейп, проявляя хоть какие-то чувства. — Попробуем еще раз. Сколько подходов вы можете выполнить за один раз таким образом, чтобы не перегрузиться перед игрой?

— Я не знаю, тренер, — выдавил Гарри, мечтая, чтобы только Снейп от него отстал.

— Смелость — важное качество для игрока, — прошипел Снейп, наклонившись к Гарри так низко, что чуть не клюнул его длинным носом. — Смелость признаться, что ты ни черта не смыслишь в том, что делает из безголового качка спортсмена. Мне остается надеяться, что ваша смелость, Поттер, не изменит вам и тогда, когда вам придется подойти к тренеру и сказать, что на площадку вы выходить не готовы. И мне интересно, почему все уставились на Поттера вместо того, чтобы слушать, что я говорю? — рявкнул он, и вся команда в испуге отпрянула.

— Врачи обследуют игрока, но каждый раз решение о готовности к игре принимает сам игрок, тренер Снейп, — холодный, почти без интонаций, уверенный голос прорезал прохладный воздух зала, и все тотчас обернулись в ту сторону. Даже Гарри, хотя он тут же сказал себе, что сделал это для того, чтобы убедиться: этот белобрысый кошмар по имени Драко Малфой ему не приснился.

— Решение о готовности игрока к игре принимает тренер, Малфой, — Снейп поджал губы, а Гарри показалось на минутку, что у Снейпа забавная мимика: брови словно живут сами по себе. Он даже тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от этого впечатления. — Но игрок, понимая, что способен только передвигать ноги, несмотря на все заключения врачей, обязан высказать тренеру свои опасения. Надеюсь, что это рано или поздно дойдет и до Поттера, несмотря на его куриные мозги.

Снейп по очереди подзывал их к себе и назначал упражнения. Гарри и Рону досталась самое утомительное, не столько физически, сколько морально: приседать и отжиматься.

Гарри выполнял упражнения, стараясь как можно тщательнее соблюдать все рекомендации, и представлял, что гантельки в руках он опускает на голову Снейпа.

 

— Чего он до тебя докопался? — с любопытством спросил Рон, когда они вышли из раздевалки. — Знаменитость… Это он вообще о чем? Из-за твоей фамилии? Ты же почти как Смит.

Гарри помолчал, прикидывая, стоит ли откровенничать.

— Он что, знает, что ты сын Джеймса Поттера? — продолжал допытываться Рон. — Откуда? Ты и мне это сказал только, когда мы увидели фотку твоего отца… А-а-а, я болван! — он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Точно, вы же похожи.

— Он и до этого об этом знал, — хмуро отозвался Гарри. — Тетя… тетя рассказала, пытаясь меня отговорить. Конечно, таких команд много, можно было попытаться сунуться в любую другую, но, во-первых, ты уже здесь, а во-вторых, мой отец тоже с нее начинал. Тогда она называлась иначе — «Феникс», и принадлежала не мистеру Фаджу, а какой-то Багнолд, но суть не в этом…

Их догнали Фред и Джордж, подхватили Гарри под руки и наперебой заговорили.

— Снейп…

— От тебя не отвяжется.

— Ты ему не понравился…

— То, что он застрял тут навечно…

— Хотя про него говорят…

— Эй, Фред, это уже лишнее!

— Он ненавидит…

— Свою работу…

— И твоего отца.

— Стоп! — Рон выдернул Гарри из хватки близнецов и уставился на него, потом перевел озадаченный взгляд на братьев. — Об этом что, все знают?

Джордж ухмыльнулся.

— Вся раздевалка затряслась, как только вы оба вышли. Конечно, знают, Снейп притащился в команду игроком из-за рыженького капитана чирлидеров.

— Лили Эванс, — подтвердил Фред. — А ее из-под носа увел нападающий Джеймс Поттер.

— А Снейп так и остался тут торчать, тренером по физподготовке, когда Поттер перешел в молодежную сборную. Рон, ты бы хоть изредка газеты читал.

— Расскажите Рону все сплетни без меня, хорошо? — обозлился Гарри. Он заметил, что Рон обиделся, и поспешил исправиться: — Рон, извини. Я не люблю говорить об этом.

— Ну да, — пробормотал Рон, а Гарри, не оборачиваясь, быстро зашагал к выходу.

 

Тетя на самом деле рассказала Гарри куда больше, чем Фреда и Джорджа могли просветить спортивные сплетни. И Гарри был этому искренне рад.

Газеты не знали, что Снейп и Лили Эванс были знакомы еще со средней школы, что еще тогда на межшкольных соревнованиях в четырнадцатилетнюю Лили влюбился капитан одной из команд-соперников. Не знали о драке, случившейся через пару лет, и не знали, что Снейп обозвал Лили мерзким словом, за что моментально получил и от компании Поттера, и от собственной команды — тут противники на хоккейной площадке проявили удивительное единодушие. Снейпа из команды тогда выгнали, и каких усилий ему стоило попасть в «Феникс», куда в поисках перспективных игроков забредали представители профессиональных команд, тетя, от спортивных интриг далекая, конечно, не знала.

— «Хогвартс» сильная команда, — сказала тетя, оглядываясь на дверь в гостиную, где смотрели боксерский матч дядя и кузен, — но тебе стоит поискать варианты попроще.

— Рон в этой команде, — возразил Гарри. — И Фред, и Джордж.

— Рон и его братья тебе не помогут, — тетя села за тщательно вытертый кухонный стол и невесело посмотрела на Гарри. — Я никогда не любила командный спорт, — продолжала она, — это насилие над организмом и личностью одновременно. Ты унаследовал талант своего отца, но это не значит, что тебе придется легче, чем всем остальным. Как бы ты ни старался, Снейп будет тащить тебя выше и выше.

— Это же хорошо? — осторожно спросил Гарри.

— Может быть, — неопределенно пожала плечами тетя. — Он будет делать это не потому, что так нужно команде, или для того, чтобы вытянуть всех до определенного уровня. Он будет выжимать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не сломаешься. Подумай, почему Дадли выступает только в своем весе, почему, если бы ты пошел на бокс вместе с ним, вас никогда не поставили бы в пару.

Гарри не очень ладил с семьей тети, особенно в тот период, когда потянулся к хоккею. Поначалу Дурсли приняли его как своего, и Гарри знал, сколько труда им стоило отстоять свое право опеки над ребенком, оставшимся сиротой. Помимо очереди бездетных богачей, на право опеки претендовал друг отца и крестный отец Гарри, но суд в итоге посчитал, что более зрелые Дурсли, которые к тому же уже были родителями Дадли, справятся с заботой о ребенке гораздо лучше, чем обеспеченный, но совсем безголовый студент-инженер. Позже оказалось, что решение судьи в самом деле было разумным. Сириус Блэк, обидевшись на суд и тренера Дамблдора, занимавшегося тогда «Фениксом» — он тоже поддержал кандидатуру Дурсли — уехал продолжать обучение в Гонконг и там нелепо и рано погиб, нарушив технику безопасности на строящемся объекте. Гарри так и не узнал своего крестного, но и не потерял семью второй раз в шесть лет.

Ни тетя Петуния («Питония», как называл ее тогда Гарри), ни дядя Вернон (ему прозвища Гарри так и не придумал) увлечение Гарри хоккеем не одобрили. Они не были против спорта, напротив, они предлагали ему гимнастику, фехтование, велосипед, все, что угодно, только не командный спорт. Позже, когда Гарри все-таки настоял на своем, а страсти немного улеглись, он понял, что пытались объяснить ему дядя и тетя: в команде ты отвечаешь за всех.

— Они не погибли бы, если бы не отвечали за всех, — сказала тогда тетя Петуния. Она стояла, отвернувшись к окну и, хотя спина ее была прямой, а голос твердым, Гарри видел в стекле ее отражение и слезы, которые тетя не вытирала. — Твой отец и твоя мать поехали в эту ночь черт знает куда потому, что им сообщили о драке в команде…

Разумеется, тетя сама понимала бессвязность и надуманность выводов. Хоккей был здесь ни при чем, и даже драка какого-то Петтигрю с оставшимся безымянным товарищем по команде никакого значения не имела. Значение имел только старый бескапотный «Фрейтлайнер», смявший машину Джеймса Поттера в лепешку.

Поэтому тетя Петуния не любила и Америку. Она отобрала у нее и родителей, попавших в шторм на каком-то дорогущем курорте, и сестру. Лили тетя любила, а ее мужа, мягко говоря, не слишком, и Гарри казалось, что и к нему самому она относилась бы гораздо теплее, если бы о сестре ей напоминали в самом Гарри не только глаза.


	3. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. Что-то не так

— Простите! Простите, пожалуйста!

Гарри вынырнул из воспоминаний и уставился на девушку, по-видимому, уже давно стоявшую над ним в попытках привлечь к себе внимание.

— Простите… а где я могу найти тренера Муди?

— А вы кто? — невежливо отозвался Гарри и поднялся со скамейки. Потом он повнимательнее рассмотрел девушку.

Спутанные длинные светлые волосы, за ухо заткнут карандаш, длинная юбка, в руках — потрепанная черная папка-планшет. На спортсменку девушка явно не походила.

— Я — корреспондент «Придиры», — смутилась девушка, — Луна Лавгуд. У меня есть удостоверение, я штатный журналист…

— Тогда тем более — извините, — поморщился Гарри. — Тренер Муди старается избегать общения с прессой. — Он уже собрался было уходить, как Луна схватила его за рукав.

— Я знаю, — спокойно сказала она. — То есть я понимаю, если вы меня проведете к нему, он, конечно же, рад не будет, но я не собираюсь говорить с ним о вашей команде. И даже о его прошлой карьере тоже.

Гарри почувствовал себя заинтересованным, но виду постарался не подавать.

— В общем, я хочу у него узнать о старой команде «Хогвартс»…

— «Феникс»? — машинально поправил ее Гарри.

— Да, «Феникс».

— Муди ее не тренировал, — снисходительно пояснил Гарри. — В те времена он был звездой мирового спорта. И он начинал совершенно иначе — его заметили так же, как сегодня — Виктора Крама, но такие игроки рождаются раз в десять лет.

Луна смешно нахмурилась и села на скамейку. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как устроиться рядом с ней.

— Мне интересно его мнение, — доверчиво сказала Луна. — Как отличного тренера и как игрока, за которым охотились все команды мира. Ведь отсюда не вышел еще ни один по-настоящему стоящий хоккеист. Но команду финансируют, она существует, у нее меняются хозяева, иногда на тренировки приходят агенты молодежных сборных… Вы меня слушаете? — чуть обиженно спросила она и потеребила Гарри за рукав. Похоже, это было у нее скверной привычкой. — Мистер…

— Поттер, — на автомате ответил Гарри, потому что никак не ожидал от странной неземной девчонки таких мотивов говорить с Муди.

На эту тему он и сам бы был не прочь поговорить, потому что слава сильной и слаженной команды у «Хогвартса», конечно, была, но была именно сейчас, когда ей занимался Фадж, а игроков гонял по льду Аластор Муди. Судя по тому, что ему удалось раскопать об отце, из «Феникса» он попал в большой спорт почти так же случайно, как Крам или Муди. Его заметили, и заметили на игре, и, по словам тети, агенты методично обходили все команды, включая чуть ли не дворовые, потому что — никогда не знаешь, где ты найдешь настоящий талант, — но «Феникс» был явно не той командой, которая регулярно поставляла звезд на мировой лед.

Гарри играл в хоккей уже достаточно давно, чтобы понимать — для того, чтобы стать настоящим мастером, играть надо не с равными себе, а с теми, до кого тебе расти и расти. Ты никогда не научишься хорошо говорить на иностранном языке, общаясь с такими же посредственно говорящими не-носителями, не научишься петь, надрываясь в караоке, и не сможешь чувствовать команду, и свою, и соперника, если рядом с тобой играют те, для кого хоккей навсегда останется только приятным времяпрепровождением и способом покрасоваться перед девчонками. Он отдавал себе отчет, что он, несмотря на все уверения Дурсли, не унаследовал талант Джеймса Поттера. В полной мере — нет. Гарри это видел, когда просматривал старые записи матчей. Он, Гарри Поттер, может рассчитывать только на фамилию и трудолюбие, на любовь к игре, на везение с тренерами и на то, что он не надорвется в попытках прыгнуть выше головы…

Но эта Луна Лавгуд, казалось, собиралась лезть туда, куда ее совершенно не звали.

— Поттер? — переспросила Луна и сконфузилась. — Боже, конечно! Гарри Поттер! Сын Джеймса Поттера. У меня всегда была такая плохая память на лица. Это все оттого, что я, как говорит мой отец, не могу до конца довериться людям, и они не остаются в моем сердце…

Гарри глупо захлопал глазами, пытаясь переварить услышанное, но Луна уже перешла к другой теме:

— Мне жаль, что так случилось с твоим отцом.

— Это было двадцать лет назад.

— Да, конечно, — ничуть не смутилась Луна, — но ведь от этого ты не стал его меньше любить, и он не стал тебе менее важен?

Гарри резко встал. Эта настырная в своей незамутненной наивности девчонка стала его утомлять.

— Извини, я пойду, — сказал он. — Если хочешь найти тренера Муди — тебе по коридору направо, зеленая дверь. Осторожно — он много кричит и нецензурно ругается.

Гарри направился ко входу в спорткомплекс. Он надеялся, что все уже разошлись, и он сможет спокойно дождаться Дадли и по дороге домой обязательно поговорить с ним обо всем. Так у них было заведено еще с детства — делиться всем, что беспокоило, друг с другом и вместе находить решение.

Но Гарри ошибался.

Прямо напротив входа стояли Рон, Джордж и Фред, и они вырывали друг у друга какой-то скучный с виду журнал и рассматривали его. Рядом, вся сияющая, стояла Гермиона Грейнджер — невеста Рона.

— Гарри! — замахала она рукой. — А мне сказали, что ты уже ушел! Иди скорей, посмотри! Мою статью напечатали в журнале!

Гарри было совершенно не до статьи, но обижать Гермиону невниманием ему не хотелось. Он покорно подошел, отобрал журнал у Фреда, открыл его на странице, помеченной ярким стикером, и прочитал длинное, заумное название, кое-как, как он понял, связанное с историей наказания животных.

— А-а, эм-м, — покивал он головой для значимости, — ты молодец, да. Это о том, как животным в средние века рубили головы? Очень интересно, да.

— Животные как субъекты преступления, Гарри, — важно сказала Гермиона. — Это если коротко. Я надеюсь выступить с этой темой на каком-нибудь форуме.

— Я надеюсь, это все не превратится в «Есть животных безнравственно, Рон!» — заржал Фред. — Ладно, ладно, «я не путаю научный интерес в области права и нормальное, здоровое питание, необходимое спортсмену для полноценного…»

— Это не смешно! — Гермиона чуть ли не вырвала у Гарри журнал, и вид у нее стал недовольно-оскорбленный. — Правовое регулирование охраны животного мира — это очень важно! На международном уровне! В то время, как развитые страны тратят миллионы на спасение редких видов и воссоздание их природной среды обитания, страны третьего мира наживают миллионы, торгуя — варварски, Рон! — этими самыми животными на потеху богатым невежам!

Гермиона распалилась не на шутку, и Гарри уже был не рад, что Фред ее поддел. Впрочем, близнецы и сами поняли, что перешли границу, и Джордж попытался снизить накал страстей.

— Я думаю, мама будет очень рада, когда узнает о твоей первой публикации.

— Это точно, она закатила пир, когда ты поступила в колледж.

— Мы все поместимся в твою машину, да, крошка? — Джордж кивнул в сторону красного «Жука», но Гермиона не успела ответить, потому что дверь спорткопмлекса распахнулась, и на пороге показался Малфой.

Он обвел всех преувеличенно равнодушным взглядом, не двигаясь с места. Наверное, подумал Гарри, он ждет, что мы дадим ему пройти.

Гарри отступил на шаг назад. Ему совершенно не хотелось портить Гермионе такой счастливый день и цапаться с Малфоем на ее глазах. Малфой же задержал на Гермионе взгляд и чуть скривил губы.

— Что-то не так, Малфой? — набычился Рон.

Губы Малфоя дрогнули, как будто он хотел сказать что-то едкое, но удержался. Быстрым шагом он прошел мимо них к своей машине. Гермиона припарковалась так, что Малфою не удалось бы не то что выехать, но и даже протиснуться между машинами, и, обернувшись, он ледяным голосом объявил:

— Не затруднит ли вас проехать чуть вперед, мисс?

— Да, конечно, — засуетилась Гермиона. — Простите. Я еще не очень хорошо вожу автомобиль.

Рон хотел было удержать ее, но она уже побежала к машине, на ходу доставая ключи из кармана.

— Если эта мразь сейчас что-нибудь скажет, клянусь, я его размажу об асфальт.

— Рон! — Джордж предупредительно поднял руку. — Осторожней.

— Да мне плевать! — Рон напряженно следил, как Гермиона протронула машину вперед, как Малфой изящно — «не тот вид спорта этот хмырь себе выбрал» — обогнул машину, сел за руль и уехал. Рон рванул к Гермионе и с трудом втиснулся в небольшую машинку.

— О чем ты говорил? — спросил Гарри Джорджа. — Нет, прости, я не поеду с вами, я договорился с Большим Ди. Извини.

— О-о-оке-ей, — протянул Джордж. — Передавай от нас привет Большому…

— Огромному!

— Непобедимому!

— Монструозному Ди!

— О чем ты говорил?! — почти крикнул Гарри. — Джордж, ты попросил Рона быть осторожней.

Фред положил ему руку на плечо.

— Ты куда-то делся. А потом разорался из-за этих сплетен.

— А завтра…

— Придет агент, — Фред отмахнулся от шуток брата, и это был очень, очень серьезный знак. — Людо Бэгмен. Это пока еще секрет, просто Ли проболтался. Трепло, но нам на пользу.

— Завтра на тренировку придет Людо Бэгмен? — не поверил Гарри.

— Завтра кто-то может получить свой счастливый билет, — серьезно сказал Джордж. — Малфой мог сейчас устроить провокацию.

— Ты знаешь многое, — сказал Гарри. — Может, расскажешь? Я в команде человек новый.

— Как-нибудь потом. — Близнецы переглянулись, и Гарри показалось — да нет, какой, к черту, показалось? — они точно что-то скрывали. — Ну, бывай, братишка. Увидимся. Дадли привет.

Они побежали к «Жуку», а Гарри остался один.

Ему определенно было, над чем подумать.


	4. Прошлое. Драко Малфой. Не та мечта

Драко открыл глаза и резко сел на кровати, будто его кто-то вытолкнул из сна. Впрочем, даже если и так, то все к лучшему, потому что ему снился настоящий кошмар. Такой, как и всегда, с самого раннего детства — разочарованный отец, смотрящий на него с укоризной и кричащий о позоре для семьи.

Драко почти зарычал от досады, убрал прилипшие к вспотевшему лбу волосы и обессилено упал обратно на подушку, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Сколько еще его будут мучить эти сны? Он ведь сделал все, что от него требовал отец. Только счастья это совершенно не прибавило.

Драко устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, перебирая в памяти переломные моменты своего детства.

 

Мечты о музыке разбились вдребезги о родительские наставления. Когда маленький Драко пришел к отцу и сказал, что мечтает обучиться игре на скрипке, отец не скрывал своего недовольства и сразу же объявил, что Малфой не будет бездумно пилить смычком по струнам, развлекая народ. И тут же сообщил, в какую сторону следует развиваться настоящему мужчине, помимо прилежной учебы, естественно. В тот день Драко узнал, что его решили отдать на хоккей. Уже тогда к этому вида спорта он питал стойкое отвращение, но пойти против воли отца не осмелился. И в его жизни начался настоящий ад.

Лед… Холодный и жесткий. Драко никогда не испытывал трепета перед ним и не ждал, что ему доставит удовольствие проводить столько времени на катке. Реальность же оказалась гораздо хуже предположений. Первые его хоккейные тренировки закончились множеством мелких травм и бесконечной болью в мышцах. Драко не нравились ребята, тренирующиеся вместе с ним, болеющие спортом, грезящие стать настоящими хоккеистами, не нравился вечно недовольный придирчивый тренер, орущий на всех так, будто они продались ему в рабство, не нравилась неудобная форма с номером на спине, сковывающая движения и при этом не особо защищавшая от травм при падениях. А может, Драко просто не хотел, чтобы обошлось без травм? Иногда он даже надеялся, что после очередного падения отец, увидев, как ему тяжело, согласится или хотя бы признает, что спорт ему не подходит, и позволит заниматься тем, к чему у Драко лежала душа. Но это не сработало. Отец только требовал собраться и быть сильным. «Очень надеюсь, что ты не разочаруешь меня», — говорил он, и эти слова Драко снились каждую ночь.

После нескольких лет тренировок стало окончательно ясно, что из хоккея уйти не получится, как бы ни хотелось. Лед стал чем-то привычным и неизбежным, ребята из команды уже не так сильно раздражали фанатичной тягой к спорту — Драко попросту не слушал их. Он потерял счет времени, но никогда не переставал мечтать о музыке. И она бы так и осталась несбыточной мечтой, если бы не… хоккей.

Однажды отец каким-то чудом притащил на тренировку знаменитого нападающего болгарской молодежной сборной — Виктора Крама. Тот, несмотря на свой возраст, был уже настоящей звездой большого спорта. Как отец уговорил его прийти пообщаться с игроками самой обычной сборной школьной команды, даже для Драко осталось загадкой, однако факт оставался фактом — Крам не только пришел, но и вышел на лед вместе со всеми. Видимо, по замыслу отца это должно было воодушевить всех перед предстоящей игрой.

Драко думал, что Крам будет вести себя соответственно своему звездному статусу, но тот оказался на удивление спокойным и даже скромным человеком. Он сдержанно улыбался, отвечая на бесконечные вопросы восхищенных ребят, пожирающих слегка завистливым взглядом молодую звезду спорта. Драко держался в стороне, ничего не говорил и не спрашивал — только наблюдал за ним пристально. Но в процессе тренировки Крам и сам за всеми наблюдал и почти каждому раздал советы, не обойдя стороной и Драко, когда тот в очередной раз растянулся на льду в непродолжительной борьбе за шайбу.

— Не ушибся? Ты слишком напряжен, поэтому тебя так легко сбить с ног, — сказал Крам, подъехав к Драко, и протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Все в порядке, — недовольно проворчал Драко,

— И все же тебе следует быть менее зажатым, лед не любит скованности, — слегка улыбнулся Крам.

Драко едва заметно кивнул и демонстративно повернулся к Краму спиной, давая понять, что в дальнейших советах не нуждается. Еще пару раз за тренировку они встречались взглядами, но больше не перебросились ни единым словом.

А после того, как тренер наконец объявил, что на сегодня хватит, уставший и злой Драко сразу же поспешил в раздевалку, чтобы успеть принять душ и переодеться до того, как там же объявится почти вся команда, которая наверняка будет обсуждать знаменательное событие дня.

Не то чтобы Драко не считал Крама хорошим спортсменом, но ему было немного завидно наблюдать, с какой легкостью тот ведет шайбу, минуя всех противников, скользя по льду так, будто это его родная стихия, в то время как сам Драко, проведя невероятное множество часов на катке, так и не смог почувствовать себя там на своем месте и не добился никаких существенных результатов.

— Куда ты собрался? — голос отца ворвался в мысли так неожиданно, что Драко тут же остановился и застыл.

— Тренер отпустил всех, иду в раздевалку.

— Не торопись. Ты — не все, — раздраженно сказал отец. — Я договорился с Виктором, что он научит тебя нескольким своим профессиональным хитростям, так что посиди пока на трибунах, а когда остальные уйдут, возвращайся на лед.

— Но… — протестующе начал Драко, только даже не стал договаривать, он заранее знал, что этот спор проигран.

— Драко, для тебя созданы все условия, но ты даже не стараешься! Любой мальчишка из твоей сопливой команды был бы на седьмом небе от счастья, если бы с ним согласился поделиться секретами сам Виктор Крам, а ты кривишься! Запомни, быть лучшим здесь — это не предел, ты должен идти дальше, а пока что твои успехи даже среди этих ребят посредственны. Ты хочешь опозорить меня?

Драко стиснул зубы и до боли в пальцах сжал свою клюшку.

— Я подожду Крама на трибунах, — тихо проговорил он, опустив взгляд.

— И будь с ним повежливее, — добавил напоследок отец и, кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, ушел, оставив Драко наедине со своей яростью.

Когда они с Крамом снова вышли на лед, Драко был совершенно подавленным. Крам смотрел на него с некоторой опаской и явно не знал, как начать диалог. Будь воля Драко, он бы ничего и не говорил, а молча ушел, оставив Крама в покое, но это было невозможно.

Обменявшись десятком неловких фраз, они приступили к тренировке. Крам, казалось, совсем не устал и носился по льду с большим энтузиазмом, Драко же даже не пытался изображать бодрость. Но спустя какое-то время общаться стало проще, Драко видел, что Крам совершенно спокойно реагирует на его ошибки, не пытается высмеять или сделать едкое замечание, как это всегда делал тренер, и постепенно расслаблялся.

— Давай, я еще покажу тебе, как добиться более скоростного катания, ты немного… э-э… отстаешь от остальных, — сказал Крам негромко спустя почти два часа их совместной тренировки. Он все еще не выглядел уставшим.

— Крам… спасибо за заботу, но не стоит. Я все равно не научусь, — пожал плечами Драко, тщетно пытаясь отдышаться.

— Виктор, — Крам протянул Драко руку, и тот неуверенно пожал ее.

— Драко.

— Твой отец сказал мне, что ты мечтаешь попасть в олимпийскую сборную по хоккею. Тот, кто хочет добиться таких успехов, не должен говорить «я не научусь», — наставительно сказал Крам.

— Это не моя мечта, а его, — скривился Драко, отворачиваясь.

— Правда? — искренне удивился Крам.

— Ты же видишь, что у меня получается плохо, — с горечью в голосе проговорил Драко. — У меня нет таланта, как у тебя.

— Ну… — замялся Виктор. — Талант — это даже не половина успеха. Главное — упорно трудиться, и тогда все получится.

— Сколько бы я ни тренировался, таким как ты мне не стать, — хмыкнул Драко. — И ни о какой сборной речи даже быть не может.

— Тогда, возможно, тебе надо бросить хоккей? Зачем тебе заниматься тем, что совсем не приносит радости?

— Отец убьет меня, если я брошу, — покачал головой Драко. — Думаешь, я бы стал проводить на катке столько времени, если бы не он? Нет, я бы даже не смотрел в эту сторону.

— А что бы ты делал? Что тебе нравится?

— Музыка, — улыбнулся Драко. — Я бы играл на скрипке.

— Серьезно? — Крам, казалось, был очень удивлен словами Драко.

— Да, — ответил он и вздохнул.

С того дня между Драко и Виктором завязалась немного странная дружба. Они часто обменивались письмами и несколько раз созванивались по телефону, а на Рождество Крам прислал Драко подарок — большую прямоугольную коробку, упакованную в несколько слоев плотной бумаги. С немалым трудом развернув подарок, Драко застыл, потеряв дар речи, — в коробке лежала новенькая скрипка и короткая записка: «Драко! Никогда не предавай себя и свои мечты. Надеюсь однажды побывать на твоем концерте. Верь в чудеса, как я. С Рождеством! Виктор».

Так начался новый этап в жизни Драко. Он словно бы ожил, а в его жизни стало на один секрет больше. Но к скрытности ему было не привыкать. С этим он мог справиться. К учебе и тренировкам, во время которых он теперь отчаянно старался избегать травм, добавилось обучение игре на скрипке, которую он прятал в своем школьном шкафчике, в подсобном помещении школы, и изучение теории музыки дома по ночам.

Сначала у него ничего не получалось. Нотная грамота вызывала неподдельный ужас, не хуже математических формул. Пальцы не слушались, вместо связных мелодий скрипка в руках Драко издавала жуткие звуки, неприятно режущие слух, но, в отличие от хоккейных тренировок, которые изматывали его как физически, так и морально, и где каждая ошибка вела к вспышке гнева и раздражения, время, которое он посвящал обучению музыке, его только радовало. Часы, проведенные со скрипкой, были настоящей отдушиной в его жизни, и Драко всей душой благодарил Виктора Крама за то, что тот подарил ему возможность прикоснуться к мечте детства.

Драко не отчаивался и продолжал работать над собой. Постепенно он разобрался в теоретических основах, а с помощью самоучителей, присланных все тем же Виктором уже по просьбе Драко, он научился извлекать из скрипки приятные уху простенькие мелодии. Но это было только начало большого пути. Потом были занятия с репетитором, на которые тратились все карманные деньги, которые Драко тщательно экономил, первое выступление на публике во время летних каникул на импровизированном конкурсе в маленьком городке по соседству, куда репетитор с большим трудом уговорил поехать Драко. В итоге он так разволновался, что наделал кучу ошибок, и все равно был невероятно счастлив.

Шло время, Драко делал отличные успехи в музыке, а вот в хоккее его прогресс так и оставался посредственным, что служило причиной постоянных скандалов с отцом. Драко не бросал тренировки и честно пытался оправдать ожидания отца, но в глубине души все же надеялся, что рано или поздно отцу все же надоест смотреть на унылую игру сына, и он позволит ему бросить хоккей. Но надежды эти не оправдались.

Отец слепо тянул его вверх по лестнице спортивной карьеры, в итоге буквально купил ему место в городской молодежной сборной, и все стало совсем плохо. Времени на музыку катастрофически не хватало, хоккей пожирал все свободное время, при этом принося только одно разочарование, а шепотки и сплетни других членов команды, что Драко не по праву занимает место в команде, которые по сути были правдой, доводили его до приступов тихой ярости...

 

Драко открыл глаза и уставился в темноту.

— Что же я делаю со своей жизнью? — прошептал он и, вздохнув, потянулся за плеером. Чтобы заглушить невеселые мысли, он на полную громкость включил любимую музыку. Из наушников зазвучал «Шторм» Вивальди.


	5. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. Старший брат

Гарри сел на ступеньку и приготовился ждать. Дадли легко мог задержаться — у него был дружеский бой, а это значило, что вокруг ринга все равно будут толпиться журналисты, и быстро удрать от них не получится даже Большому Ди.

Дверь открылась, Гарри скосил глаза и увидел Снейпа. Тренер по физподготовке прошел мимо, даже не повернув головы. Гарри сделал вид, что Снейпа тоже не видел, и мысленно пожелал ему провалиться. Снейп мотнул головой, как лошадь, и чеканным шагом пошел к автобусной остановке.

Гарри уже подумывал было зайти внутрь и позвонить Дадли на мобильный — сам он так и не разжился этим капризом, — но в этот момент из-за угла показалась знакомая машина. Гарри вскочил и бросился наперерез — Дадли был тем, кто был ему сейчас очень и очень нужен.

— Привет, Мелкий Ги! — лыбясь во все уцелевшие зубы, поприветствовал его Дадли. — Ну как, можно поздравить с успехами? На льду был?

— Нет еще, — Гарри и сам расплывался в улыбке, — только физподготовка была. Лед завтра. И, знаешь… случайно я узнал, что завтра же придет агент. Людо Бэгмен… — Гарри не с первого раза попал в паз ремня безопасности, и от Дадли это не укрылось.

— Э-эй, брат, не дело, — встревожился он. — Гарри, давай, выкладывай.

Дадли пугнул клаксоном жирную ворону, усевшуюся на дороге с какой-то дрянью в клюве, и тронул машину с места.

— Я считал Рона другом, — признался Гарри. — Но…

— Но?

— Большой Ди, от друзей ничего не скрывают.

Дадли включил поворотник, снизил скорость до минимума и начал выкручивать руль. Его прекрасный пикап, пожалуй, чуть ли не единственная легковая машина, которая могла вместить его огромное тело, приз за безоговорочную победу в крупных соревнованиях, на дорожках спорткомплекса двигался впритык.

— Стой! — вдруг крикнул Гарри. Луна Лавгуд, странная, нелепая Луна Лавгуд, так и сидела на скамейке, как ее оставил Гарри, и он ее окликнул, сам не очень понимая, зачем. — Подожди…

Он выскочил из машины, запнувшись за порог, и бросился к Луне. Уже подбежав к ней близко, он сообразил, что его насторожило.

— Тебе плохо? — спросил он, приседая и заглядывая ей в глаза. — Эй!.. — он растерянно заозирался. — Дадли! Кто-нибудь!

— Ничего, — улыбнулась Луна, все так же не двигаясь. — Немного побаливает сердце. У меня это часто бывает. Пройдет.

— У тебя есть таблетки?

— Да, в кармане. Не переживай, я уже приняла их. Сейчас все будет в порядке.

Гарри в этом сомневался, судя по ее бледному, искаженному болью лицу. В этот момент его накрыла тень, и Луна даже осторожно приподняла голову.

— Прости, что я нагрубил тебе, — покаялся Гарри. Ему и впрямь начало казаться, что он был чересчур резок с этой девушкой. Абсолютно несправедливо. — Я не хотел… правда.

— Я сама виновата, — краешком губ улыбнулась Луна, не сводя взгляда с Дадли. — Я ведь знаю, что для многих людей есть запретные темы. Но ты ни в чем не виноват, у меня это с детства… когда много хожу. Видишь, мне уже лучше.

— Это Дадли, — опомнился Гарри. — Дадли Ду…

— Просто Дадли, — перебил тот. — Брат Гарри. Кузен, но ни он, ни я так не считаем. На самом деле мы родные братья.

Дадли тоже присел рядом с Гарри на корточки, чтобы не пугать своими огромными размерами Луну, и она заулыбалась уже открыто.

— Вы очень похожи, — заметила она то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез. — Но ведь это так здорово, иметь брата. Я бы очень хотела.

— Тебе так одиноко? — Дадли спросил это так внезапно, что тут же изменился в лице, а Гарри пораженно на него посмотрел. От Дадли, закаленного с детства общением с прессой и множеством людей, он ожидал большей сдержанности.

— У меня есть папа, — безмятежно поведала Луна, — он мой лучший друг. Но это так здорово, когда ты можешь поделиться с кем-то тем, что тебя тревожит. Папе можно сказать не все, это его взволнует… Мне уже лучше, — она поднялась, — спасибо.

— Ты так и не поговорила с тренером Муди, да? — спросил Гарри, тоже поднимаясь..

— В другой раз, — Дадли встал во весь рост, и Луна с интересом смотрела на него. — Все это немножко не вовремя, и, наверное, тренер Муди уже ушел.

Гарри хотел было сказать, что тренер Муди обычно и спит прямо в тренерской — по крайней мере, так про него говорили, — но решил промолчать. Состояние Луны было явно не таким, чтобы выносить его скверный характер.

— Послушай, — несмело предложил Дадли, — если хочешь, я тебя подвезу.

— Не стоит, — Луна помотала головой. — Мне было очень приятно с тобой познакомиться.

— Дадли прав, — сказал Гарри. — Я… я все равно собирался зайти в магазины, просто Дадли очень неудобно мне отказывать, а он терпеть не может, когда я выбираю себе инвентарь. Мы с ним все время ругаемся. Правда? — он подмигнул Дадли.

— Ну, да, — Дадли немного смутился. — А вообще Гарри страшный зануда, хотя я его и люблю. Но он не обидится, потому что мы с ним не поссоримся в очередной раз. Пойдем. — Он бережно взял Луну под руку.

— Не бойся, — попросил Гарри. — Он только выглядит такой страшной громадиной, на самом деле он добрый.

— Я вижу, — засмеялась Луна. — У него добрые глаза.

Дадли заметно покраснел. Луна, несколько сопротивляясь, пошла вместе с ним к машине, а Гарри дождался, пока Дадли незаметно от Луны обернется и подмигнет ему.

 

Домой Гарри добрался поздно.

— А где Дадли? — удивился дядя. — Опять застрял с журналистами и не подвез тебя?

— По-моему, у него свидание, — равнодушно ответил Гарри и отвернулся, потому что с трудом сдержал смех — такое у дяди стало лицо. — Дядя Вернон, он уже большой мальчик. Очень большой мальчик.

В комнате Гарри переоделся, подумал, пошел в комнату Дадли и лег на его кровать. Он так часто делал в детстве, когда Дадли должен был поздно ночью приехать с каких-нибудь сборов. Дядя уезжал за ним на вокзал или в аэропорт, а Гарри приходил в эту комнату и ждал. У них был всего месяц разницы, но Дадли для него всегда был самым настоящим старшим братом.

Первый день в семье Дурсли Гарри плакал. Он не понимал, где его мама и папа, почему он в чужом доме, да и тетю с дядей в лицо он не помнил. А еще его пугал насупленный толстый мальчишка, сидевший напротив. Гарри так и ждал, что этот здоровяк сейчас подползет к нему и ударит. Или мало ли что еще.

Здоровяк действительно подошел. Он возвышался над Гарри, сосредоточенно разглядывая его, потом так же сосредоточенно отошел к ящику с игрушками — у Гарри никогда не было столько игрушек — выбрал оттуда яркую машинку, опять подошел к Гарри и сказал:

— На.

Дадли в детстве был молчаливым. Вообще многословен он становился только с Гарри. А тогда он дождался, пока Гарри перестанет реветь и возьмет у него машинку, бухнулся на колени, обнял его — Гарри чуть снова не заревел от испуга — и заявил, сурово глядя на родителей:

— Аххи. Бват. Мой.

С этим никто никогда и не спорил.

Дадли настоятельно рекомендовали заняться спортом врачи, и поначалу он как-то не очень охотно принял эти советы. Но потом оказалось, что он из тех спортсменов, которые рождаются раз в десять лет. Конечно, век боксера недолог, но Дадли уверенно шел по спортивной лестнице, оставляя позади всех конкурентов. У него был толковый тренер, он же менеджер, который тщательно выбирал ему соперников. А когда и сам Гарри пришел в спорт, точнее, понял, что его жизнь должна быть связана не только со школьной командой, Дадли уже был кандидатом чуть ли не в Олимпийскую сборную. До Олимпиады, правда, дело не дошло — тут сыграл свою роль тренер Дадли, который сумел объяснить ему, что он на ринге до тех пор, пока чувствует свою непобедимость, — но и коммерческий спорт приносил Дадли удовлетворение.

В детстве Гарри ждал приезда брата, потому что это всегда были разговоры до утра, рассказы о разных городах и странах, открытки, сувениры и фотографии. Сейчас он лежал, слушал, как мерно тикают часы, и ждал Дадли, потому что хотел о многом с ним поговорить.

 

— Эй, Мелкий, с добрым утром.

Гарри вздрогнул и открыл глаза, а кровать просела под огромным весом.

— Извини, я тебе ничего не привез.

— Как ты? — Гарри посмотрел за окно — стояла уже ночь. — Что-то случилось?

— Э-э… нет, прости. Мы гуляли.

Гарри сел.

— Гулял с Луной?

— Она потрясающая, — поделился Дадли. — Представляешь, она держала меня за руку и говорила, что этими руками я могу поднять небо, если кому-то будет очень плохо.

— Она здорово наездила тебе по ушам, — хмыкнул Гарри. Дадли насупился. — Я шучу. Слушай, ты… она сказала тебе, кто она?

— Корреспондент какой-то мелкой газетки. — Дадли помолчал. — У меня, признаться, мелькнула мысль, что она меня и узнала, и в курсе, что Полкисс из «Дэйли» — мой школьный товарищ, и все такое… но нет. Представь, я завел разговор об этом, но она сказала, что ей никогда не хотелось писать по заказу…

— Писать по заказу, — повторил Гарри. — Большой Ди, она собирается расспросить тренера Муди о «Фениксе». О команде, из которой не вышел еще ни один стоящий хоккеист, — вспомнил он ее слова. — И мой отец?

— Гарри… — Дадли поднялся. — Это то, о чем ты хотел говорить со мной, так? Поздравляю, ты вырос. — Он отошел к столу и сел на стул, обреченно под ним крякнувший. — Ты готов осознать, что такое большой спорт. Ты что-то начал говорить мне о Роне. Наверное, и о его братьях тоже. Так вот, ты помнишь ту статью Пирса? О модельных агентствах?

— Угу, — буркнул Гарри. — При чем здесь модели?

— Предприимчивые люди арендуют помещение, нанимают людей — настоящих профи в своей области, и дают объявление: «Мы сделаем из ваших детей настоящих звезд». Такие, как Пирс, пишут им заказные статьи о судьбе знаменитых моделей. А такие, как твой Колин Криви, под своим логотипом публикуют портфолио. И в эти студии даже приходят настоящие представители разных крупных агентств и компаний. Ничего не напоминает?

Гарри не ответил.

— Это бизнес, Гарри. Да, эти юные создания учатся двигаться, красиво ходить, одеваться и краситься. И среди просто богатых детей иногда оказывается настоящая, яркая, талантливая модель. И вот тогда начинается конкуренция. С одной стороны, этим студиям выгодно выпустить звезду, с другой — звезда должна быть из тех, чьи родители занесли больше денег. Иначе в следующий раз богатеи поймут, что выбирают не только за подготовку, но и за талант. Который — да, Гарри — еще не все. И начинается поиск границы — где талант соприкасается с возможностями его шлифовать.

— Но спорт…

— Твой спорт — то же самое, Гарри. И мой. Это правда, что я хотел на Олимпиаду, я сам тебе сотню раз говорил. Но тренер умнее, он знает меня и он знает, что если я проиграю — пусть даже достойнейшим из достойных — я кончусь как боксер. Я выхожу на бои за деньги, мои бои просчитанные, но не договорные. Это важно. Да, Гарри, меня купили. А скоро, если тебе повезет, купят тебя. Если тебе не перейдут дорогу как раз на границе возможностей и таланта.

— Отца тоже купили? — с трудом выдавил Гарри, не поднимая головы. Он это все знал, конечно, из прессы, но слышать правду от Дадли, который ему никогда не врал, было больно.

— Купили, конечно. Он мог бы стать пусть не вторым Муди, но практически равным ему. Джеймс Поттер попал на ту самую заветную грань — он мог, и он заплатил. А теперь — то, что не стали тебе говорить Рон и Фред с Джорджем. Дети чиновника спортивного ведомства. Твой «Хогвартс» такой же. Он тоже тебя продаст. Дешевле или дороже — как знать, но если что, мы с Пирсом тебе подскажем. Но, может, и нет, и тогда ты останешься таким же, как ваш этот Снейп. Понимаешь… Все зависит от того, кто больше платит, в любом клубе, в любой команде. Это бизнес, Гарри, честный спорт заканчивается за пределами школьной раздевалки.

Дадли поднялся, снова сел рядом с Гарри и положил ему руку на плечо.

— Кто больше платит, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Малфой? Думаешь, Уизли об этом знают?

— Конечно. Нет-нет, все законно, Гарри, но, если встанет выбор, поверь, в команду выше пойдешь не ты.

— Но если Малфой уйдет в сборную, кто будет оплачивать все расходы?

— Другой Малфой. Который точно будет знать, что все в этом мире продается и покупается.

Гарри взглянул на Дадли. Тот был серьезен, но Гарри был ему благодарен за ту откровенность, на которую еще никто никогда не решался.

— Если кто-то начнет об этом писать…

— О таких вещах могут писать только избранные. Хорошо защищенные теми, кто им заплатил.

— Пирс? — Гарри поднялся.

— Пирс, — кивнул Дадли.

— Но не эта солнечная девочка, которая держала твою руку, так? — Гарри взялся за ручку двери, но медлил. Дадли нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?.. Погоди… Она хочет писать об этом? Господи, нет.

— В своей мелкой газетенке или что это там, Дадли. Быть может, она и не так проста, как нам с тобой показалось. Но если нет — мне не хотелось бы присутствовать на ее похоронах. Спокойной ночи.

Гарри вышел и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

Когда он спускался по лестнице, услышал, как из комнаты Дадли льется тихая гитарная музыка.


	6. Настоящее. Драко Малфой. Музыка для других

Драко проехал около мили от стадиона и остановил машину, припарковав ее на обочине. Он устало вздохнул, очередная ненавистная тренировка была позади, мышцы ныли от — казалось — бесконечной, никогда не прекращающейся усталости. В голове все еще звучали отголоски едких комментариев Снейпа. Потом перед глазами всплыла сцена случайного столкновения с братьями Уизли, Поттером и девушкой младшего Уизли. С каким презрением они на него уставились! Конечно, они ведь, как и все остальные члены команды, считают его бездарным, но слишком удачливым и абсолютно счастливым сыном чересчур богатых родителей, которому благодаря деньгам открыты все двери… Драко криво усмехнулся своим мыслям — а ведь они частично правы. Только в одном они заблуждаются — счастья в жизни Драко практически не было. Обязанность сохранять лицо перед обществом — была, хоккей, благодаря прихоти отца, — тоже был, деньги, которые тратились совсем не на то, чего хотелось — были и они, а счастье приносило только одно — музыка, но это приходилось хранить в тайне.

Драко нахмурился и устало потер виски. Сколько он уже не притрагивался к скрипке? Казалось, что целую вечность, на деле — полторы недели. Ему теперь очень часто не хватало времени, и Драко часто мечтал о том, чтобы сутки стали длиннее часов на десять, или чтобы ему хотя бы не нужно было спать по ночам. Несбыточные желания…

Неожиданно в голову Драко пришла одна очень интересная мысль. Выпрямившись, он посмотрел на часы и улыбнулся сам себе. До вечера было еще много времени, домой он совершенно не спешил, отец уехал куда-то по делам и искать его не станет… Драко бросил беглый взгляд на заднее сидение, завел машину и осторожно вырулил на дорогу. Сегодня он получит свою небольшую порцию счастья.

Дорога до небольшого городка, в котором когда-то состоялось первое выступление Драко, заняла около получаса. Погода вполне располагала к длительным прогулкам — по небу проплывали только одинокие белые облака, но солнце, неспешно стремящееся к закату, неплохо прогревало воздух и радовало глаз полупрозрачными золотыми лучами, пробивающимися сквозь листву деревьев. Драко остановил машину на одной из небольших извилистых улочек, где не так часто можно было встретить другие автомобили и даже прохожих, и вышел из машины, разминая слегка затекшие мышцы. Надев кофту с капюшоном и надвинув его на глаза, Драко достал с заднего сиденья свою старенькую скрипку, закрыл машину и пешком направился на центральную площадь. Всего пятнадцать минут — и он уже был на месте.

Проверив, хорошо ли надет капюшон, Драко открыл футляр, улыбнулся, проведя пальцами по темному дереву скрипки, и вытащил ее. Уже знакомый приятный трепет прошелся по всему телу, сердце забилось чуть быстрее обычного, в пальцах чувствовалось легкое покалывание, и когда смычок коснулся струн, Драко на секунду даже закрыл глаза, жадно вслушиваясь в звук, издаваемый скрипкой. Скрипкой, на которой играл он. Нежная мелодия полилась, заполняя, казалось, всю улицу, и Драко почувствовал прилив сил, будто музыка дарила ему свою энергию.

Забыв об усталости и боли, забыв о всех тревожных мыслях и проблемах, он все свое внимание переключил на скрипку и с трудом верил, что слышит музыку, сыгранную им самим. В ее звучании, в том, насколько непринужденно у Драко получалось играть, в эмоциях, которые дарила ему эта игра — в этом действительно было счастье.

Прохожие останавливались, чтобы послушать его игру. А когда композиция закончилась, раздались аплодисменты. Драко улыбнулся и слегка поклонился, а затем просто начал играть следующую мелодию. «Когда-нибудь, — думал он, — я обязательно смогу сыграть для огромного зала». Сейчас он искренне верил, что обязательно добьется этого.

Время, казалось, застыло, словно в мире была только музыка. Драко расслабился и просто наслаждался игрой, не особо задумываясь над тем, как выглядит со стороны. Но брошенный беглый взгляд на людей, обступивших его, заставил замереть на долю секунды. Рука предательски дернулась, и скрипка издала неприятный фальшивый звук. Но Драко все же заставил себя продолжить играть, стараясь внешне оставаться невозмутимым и не дергаться. На площади, слева от него, менее чем в пятидесяти футах стоял отец и заинтересованно смотрел в сторону Драко.

Руки мгновенно вспотели, на лбу выступила испарина, скрипка начала казаться слишком тяжелой. Драко мечтал, чтобы вокруг него сейчас было как можно больше людей, но как назло, с левой стороны почему-то почти никого не было. Радовало только одно — отец не предпринимал попыток подойти поближе, а значит, скорее всего, не узнал его — к счастью, капюшон все еще был накинут на голову. Драко повернулся вполоборота, отворачиваясь от отца, сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и, доиграв композицию до конца, как можно более непринужденно и неторопливо спрятал скрипку в футляр и медленно направился к самому ближнему дому, не обращая внимания на слушателей, которые просили сыграть еще что-нибудь.

Зайдя за угол, Драко со всех ног побежал вдоль дома к переулку, а потом понесся на ту улицу, где он оставил машину. Добравшись до нее, он положил скрипку обратно на заднее сиденье, со злостью швырнул на нее сверху кофту с капюшоном, и забрался на водительское место. Он уронил голову на руль и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, вслушиваясь в тишину.

Как отец оказался в этом городишке? Что было бы, если бы он подошел на двадцать футов ближе и узнал Драко? А что если отец и так его узнал, ведь Драко не заметил его появления на площади сразу? Хотя если бы узнал, то непременно бы подошел и устроил настоящий скандал, так что оставалась надежда, что все обошлось. Но это не отменяло того, что ситуация была очень неприятной. Все эти мысли неприятным гулом звучали в голове, и Драко до боли в пальцах стиснул руль.

Домой он ехал окольной дорогой, постоянно хмурясь и сжимая зубы. Усталость навалилась на него с удвоенной силой, а радости от игры на публике не осталось и следа. Домой он приехал, когда на город уже опустились густые, мрачные сумерки. Прямо под стать его настроению.

Отец пришел спустя несколько часов, раздраженный и напряженный. Драко постарался сделать самое безразличное выражение лица, на которое был способен.

— Как прошел день? — спросил отец, смерив Драко тяжелым взглядом.

— Нормально, — пожал плечами тот. — А у тебя?

— Пока не уверен, — неопределенно ответил отец и слегка склонил голову набок. — Чем был занят после тренировки?

— Весь день пробыл в спорткомплексе. Изучал возможных соперников, присматривался к наставникам — все, как ты учил.

— Да? — с сомнением в голосе спросил отец. — Тебя послушать — ты стараешься чуть ли не за троих, а достойных результатов я все еще не вижу.

— Делаю все, что могу! — не выдержал Драко.

— Значит, должен делать и невозможное тоже! — парировал отец. — Завтра у тебя...

— Очень важный день, — продолжил за отца Драко. — Я знаю. Поэтому, извини, мне пора спать.

Хлопнув дверью, Драко закрылся в своей комнате и буквально упал на кровать, даже не включив свет.

Сейчас он окончательно понял, что нельзя оставлять все как есть, хоккей не принесет ему ничего хорошего, он никогда не станет ни таким, как Поттер, ни тем более таким, как Крам или Муди в молодости. Ему окончательно надоели и отец, и команда, и лед, и спорт в целом. Сегодня Драко еще раз убедился, что только музыка способна приносить ему настоящее счастье, и это нельзя было больше игнорировать. Ему хотелось открыто заявить миру о своем призвании, а не прятаться, будто он делает что-то недостойное.

«Скоро, — думал Драко, — я найду выход. Я обязательно буду музыкантом, а хоккей… Нужно еще немного его потерпеть, пока не продумаю хороший план. Скоро весь мой кошмар закончится, так больше не может продолжаться».

Приняв решение, Драко наконец немного успокоился.

Засыпал он, перебирая в памяти любимые композиции, сыгранные в тот день на площади.


	7. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. Неоконченная тренировка

Когда Гарри выехал на лед, ожидаемо оказался одним из последних.

Все игроки уже раскатывались, разгоряченные после разминки. Гарри быстро подсчитал их — десять человек, он был одиннадцатым. Кто-то еще копался в раздевалке, и это давало шанс на то, что Муди весь свой гнев обрушит не на Гарри.

Ли Джордан, то ли дармоед, то ли кто-то вроде пресс-секретаря команды — бегал вокруг площадки с фотоаппаратом. На него ругались и иногда замахивались клюшками. Близнецы Уизли и Рон устроили гонки на скорость и чуть не сшибли кого-то, кажется, Крэбба. Или Гойла — Гарри их совершенно не различал в экипировке, а номера еще не запомнил.

— Форма, черт, дорогая, но неудобная. — Рон затормозил возле Гарри. — Лучше бы я вышел в старой.

— А это новая? — без особого любопытства спросил Гарри.

— Относительно. Кое-кто к ней уже притерпелся. Ты, я смотрю, надел как раз старье. Муди без разницы, главное, чтобы Фадж сюда не явился вместе с этим Бэгменом. — Рон поднял визор шлема и потер рукавом нос. — Тебе ладно, ты в команде новый, да и мелкий…

— Какая разница? — с досадой поморщился Гарри. — Это же просто тренировка.

— А вот Малфой нам сейчас расскажет, — мстительно пообещал Рон, смотря куда-то поверх плеча Гарри.

Гарри обернулся. Сзади действительно стоял Малфой. И форма на нем была явно не новая — потертая и совсем другого цвета, за исключением шлема и перчаток. Гарри обратил внимание, как странно, почти нелепо, смотрится Малфой в хоккейной экипировке. Сам он так выглядел, когда надевал костюм: как с чужого плеча, и чувствовал себя в нем очень неловко.

— Дай пройти, Поттер, — небрежно сказал Малфой. — Тебе, возможно, не надо раскатываться перед игрой, но не все рождаются такими звездами.

Гарри вспылил, но только мысленно. То, что не договорили близнецы, ему рассказал Дадли.

— У тебя не выйдет меня спровоцировать, Малфой, — пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, заметил Гарри. — И ни у кого другого тоже не выйдет.

Он посторонился, давая Малфою проехать, но Рона неожиданно понесло.

Причину Гарри знал. Дело было даже не в давнем соперничестве и тем более не в Бэгмене, а скорее… Он нахмурился, радуясь, что блики на визоре скрывают его выражение лица. Давно, еще когда Гарри и не думал идти в «Хогвартс», а Рон там только начинал, на один из товарищеских матчей пришла Гермиона. Увидев ее рядом с Роном, Малфой среагировал вроде бы почти незаметно, но так, что…

Гарри почувствовал, что тоже заводится. «Черт, — сказал он себе, — не время об этом думать. Хренов расист. Ублюдок».

— Тебе раковина жмет, Малфой? — ухмыльнулся Рон, кивая на пах Малфоя. — Что-то ты чрезмерно зажат. Перед Бэгменом будет стыдно.

— Рон, — Гарри положил руку ему на плечо. — Оставь. — Но он не успел, Малфой охотно подхватил провокацию.

— Я смотрю, новая форма пришлась тебе как раз впору, Уизли, — хмыкнул он, не повышая голоса. — Что ж, чувствуй себя в ней комфортно, пока играешь тут, вряд ли ты сможешь позволить себе такое качество сам. Так что не знаю, придется тебе искать спонсора, если из «Хогвартса» тебя выпрут.

— Я пока что уверенно здесь держусь, — громко объявил Рон. Сзади подъехали близнецы и нападающий Оливер Вуд. — По крайней мере, никто из нас не покупал себе место в команде.

Глаза Малфоя сощурились.

— Не стоит путать спонсорскую поддержку, которую оказывает культуре и спорту любой достаточно обеспеченный и увлеченный человек, с банальной взяткой, — процедил он. — Впрочем, Уизли, я понимаю, как трудно тебе это осознать. Это как купить на распродаже футболку без известного логотипа, чтобы так поступать, в брендах надо лежать с рождения.

Он ловко скользнул в небольшой просвет между Гарри и ограждением, уходя от дальнейшего конфликта и оставляя за собой последнее слово, но Рон в долгу быть не привык.

— Я и вижу, как тебя ломало надеть форму, притащенную твои отцом только для того, чтобы тебя не выперли из команды.

Малфой развернулся, лицо его было зверским.

Но продолжения не случилось.

— Какого хрена вы тут распластались, вокзальные шлюхи?

Аластор Муди, нечесаный, седой, вечно какой-то неопрятный, стоял в проходе и тыкал палкой прямо в своих игроков. При этом он все еще мог держаться на единственной ноге прямо.

— Расслабились? Детство взыграло? Я вас сейчас отправлю пинком из этого зала, там, за воротами, вам всем самое место! Бездари! Неучи!

Муди все распалялся, размахивая палкой и награждая всех нелестными эпитетами, но, в отличие от Снейпа, делал это как-то беззлобно и не обидно. Кроме того, никто и не сомневался в праве Аластора Муди так на всех орать.

То, что Аластор Муди взял команду средней руки и довел ее хотя бы до посещений агентов именно на тренировках, а не на играх, было исключительно заслугой Корнелиуса Фаджа. Чем старый пройдоха подкупил игрока, блиставшего на всех стадионах мира, никто не знал. Но, возможно, все дело было в том, что Муди чувствовал себя в «Хогвартсе» действительно нужным, хотя вот уже много лет он не мог выйти на лед.

Аластор Муди в числе еще нескольких хоккеистов оказался возле загоревшегося автобуса в одной из южноамериканских столиц случайно. И все они бросились спасать людей, выламывать заклинившие двери и выбивать окна. Вот тогда-то, разламывая дверь и вытаскивая людей из битком набитого горящего автобуса, Аластор Муди и распрощался со своей спортивной карьерой. Случись это в Великобритании, Штатах, Израиле или любой другой высокоразвитой стране, ему, конечно, оказали бы первоклассную помощь без промедления. Но пока разбирались с травмами, его и других пострадавших, пока выясняли, что покрывает страховка, момент был упущен, и приговор врачей обжалованию не подлежал.

Кто-то считал, что характер Муди испортился в тот самый момент. Но газеты, а также Пирс Полкисс, давно метивший в ведущие корреспонденты «Дэйли» именно в плане расследования происшествий с любыми знаменитостями и знавший, казалось, наизусть биографии всех состоявшихся кинозвезд и спортсменов мирового класса, убедили Гарри, что Муди родился таким: вспыльчивым, крикливым, справедливым и неугомонным. И Гарри понимал, за что его уважают и любят.

Муди, все так же тыкая палкой, разделил всех на две команды. Гарри досталось защищать ворота, в которых устроился Рон. Это его порадовало. Вторым защитником был Фред, в нападении в их команде играли Оливер и еще пара ребят, которых он пока не запомнил.

Джордж оказался в нападении в команде соперников — вместе с Малфоем. Гарри смутно припомнил, что Малфой вроде бы начинал как защитник, и это его удивило, но не слишком. Защитниками были Крэбб и Гойл, третьего парня он не знал.

Тренировка началась, Людо Бэгмена не было. Муди ловко бегал вокруг площадки и поносил игроков не самыми цензурными выражениями.

— Уизли! Что ты дрочишь шайбу? Веди ее, веди, она примерзнет сейчас у тебя! Малфой! Еще раз услышу от тебя слово «каток» — туда и отправлю! Крэбб, что ты встал как баран у сортира, дубина? За шайбой смотри, а не на жопу Малфоя! Поттер, ворота, где ворота, твои ворота, придурок!

Гарри, застигнутый врасплох, шарахнулся к воротам и тут же столкнулся с Крэббом.

— Стадо беременных слонов на площадке! — тут же прилетел грозный окрик.

У Муди были глаза разного цвета — один карий, другой ярко-синий. Этим глазом, как говорили, он видит даже то, что творится у него за спиной. Вот и сейчас он, переваливаясь, пошел к другим воротам, продолжая орать:

— Уизли! Ты кому пасуешь, козья морда?

Гарри кто-то наподдал, и он упустил пролетающую мимо шайбу, не успев ее отбить, и отлетел с бортику.

— Бегемот! — крикнул Муди, и Гарри понял, что это его весьма точная характеристика. Играть в профессиональной экипировке было неудобно. Она была тяжелее, очень непривычная. Гарри постоянно казалось, что у него сползают штаны. Он обратил внимание, что и остальные еще не слишком привыкли к форме. Рон, несмотря на свой пафос, постоянно дергал плечами, а Малфой вообще держал клюшку так, словно его не слушались руки.

Гарри бросился наперерез шайбе, летящей прямо в его ворота, и сильно отбил ее. Пас получился удачным — прямо на клюшку Оливеру, и тот с готовностью полетел к воротам соперника, обходя неповоротливую защиту Крэбба и Гойла.

Людо Бэгмен так и не появился. Ни одного гола еще не было забито. Гарри чувствовал, что первый период подходит к концу.

Джордж перехватил шайбу у Оливера в последний момент и повел ее к воротам Рона. За ним неотступно следовал Малфой, страхуя. Оливер тут же нагнал их, схватка завязалась прямо в центре площадки, неминуемо смещаясь к воротам, и Гарри перекрыл их, слыша, как за спиной чуть ли не подпрыгивает Рон.

К игре подключились Крэбб и Гойл, остальные игроки, Муди орал как ненормальный, а прямо в ухо Гарри, перекрикивая Муди, вопил Рон. Скучал только вратарь соперников. Джордж выбил шайбу и понесся к воротам, на него налетел Фред, и оба они, потеряв шайбу, вместе с подвернувшимся Гарри ввалились в ворота.

Барахтаясь под всеми имеющимися в составе команды Уизли, Гарри видел, как перед воротами началась свалка. Тот самый момент, ради которого тысячи зрителей и смотрят хоккей. Прямо по визору ударила чья-то слетевшая перчатка, Гарри разглядел удивленное лицо Гойла в самом низу кучи, и тут же его оттянули куда-то назад, и он только беспомощно сучил ногами, из-за чего куча стала казаться шевелящимся животным с шестью конечностями — кому принадлежали еще две пары ног, Гарри не знал.

Фред, а может, и Джордж, наконец, слез с колен Гарри и тут же издал полный ужаса вопль. На площадку уже бежали Ли, Снейп и врач, Муди, с бледным лицом, застыл возле бортика.

Гарри перевел взгляд на агонизирующую кучу перед воротами и увидел, как поспешно покидают ее игроки, а на изрезанном коньками льду остаются размазанные потеки крови.


	8. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. Все очень серьезно

Разбудила Гарри тетя.

У нее было встревоженное лицо, и, хотя Гарри успел в двух словах рассказать о вчерашнем происшествии на площадке, пока трясущимися руками запихивал в рот казавшийся резиновым бекон, не оставалось сомнений, что стряслось что-то куда более серьезное — в ее понятии, конечно.

— Тетя? — пробормотал Гарри. — Что случилось? Сколько времени?

— Половина девятого, — почему-то шепотом ответила тетя. — Гарри, к тебе инспектор из полиции…

Гарри даже подкинуло на кровати.

— Не волнуйся, — только и смог выдавить он. — Я точно не могу быть виноват. Я же говорил тебе, меня отправили в ворота вместе с Фредом и Джорджем…

— Я не волнуюсь, — тетя Петуния постаралась улыбнуться. — По крайней мере, не из-за этого. Просто…

— Что скажут соседи, — буркнул Гарри, поднимаясь с постели.

— Как тебе не стыдно, — упрекнула тетя, но добродушно. — Мне немного не по себе.

— Прости. — Гарри и сам почувствовал, как к ней несправедлив. Тетя могла бы быть к нему куда ближе, но упрекать ее за недостаток заботы было свинством. Гарри подошел и обнял ее. — Мне тоже не по себе. Я сейчас спущусь.

Тетя погладила его по голове, совсем как в детстве, и вышла. А Гарри, подтянув пижамные штаны, сел и обхватил голову руками.

То, что случилось сразу после того, как он увидел кровь, напоминало плохой фильм ужасов.

Игроки расползались из кучи, и многие из них уже успели вымараться в крови. Кто ранен, и насколько серьезно, Гарри со своего места было не видно. Рон, судя по всему, вообще ничего не понял, потому что на нем лежал Джордж — или Фред, сидел Гарри, а уже на коленях Гарри оказался Фред — или Джордж. Врач, Снейп и Ли растаскивали тех, кто подняться самостоятельно не мог. Ли ухватил Гойла за штаны и поволок его от свалки, но, как оказалось, пострадал вовсе не Гойл. Гарри смотрел только, как коньки чертят на льду кровавые полосы, и не сразу понял, чья это кровь.

И чья перчатка отлетела ему прямо в лицо…

Гарри встал. Заставлять ждать инспектора Скотланд-Ярда было очень невежливо.

Инспектор сидел в гостиной, и тетя, услышав, как спускается Гарри, тихонько поставила на столик поднос с имбирными печеньями и чаем и ушла на кухню. Гарри бросил взгляд во двор — ни машины дяди, ни машины Дадли уже не было. Гарри вспомнил, что Дадли собирался на бой в Манчестер и чуть не застонал — из-за случившегося и из-за того, что тетя заставила его выпить успокоительное, он не поехал с ним, и это было чертовски досадно.

Инспектор, увидев Гарри, поднялся, и Гарри смог как следует его рассмотреть. Высокий, крупный темнокожий мужчина, совершенно лысый — Гарри отметил, что бритая голова ему определенно идет — и с неожиданной серьгой в ухе. Одет он был вроде бы очень скромно, но Гарри уже умел отличать по-настоящему дорогие вещи. «Интересно, — мелькнула у него мысль, — что этот богач забыл в Столичной полиции…»

Ему бы стоило, конечно, подумать, что инспектор мог забыть у них дома.

— Мистер Гарри Поттер? — спросил инспектор, наклоняя голову. — Детектив-инспектор Шеклболт, Столичная полиция.

— Доброе утро, — потерянно отозвался Гарри. — Он… что, умер?

— Нет, — ответил Шеклболт и жестом пригласил сесть, как будто он был тут хозяином. — Но состояние у него неважное.

— Почему вы пришли? — в лоб спросил Гарри. — Это… это довольно распространенный случай. Хоккей — игра для очень сильных духом, знаете, так говорят.

— Хотите спросить, почему я пришел именно к вам, мистер Поттер? — Шеклболт выглядел дружелюбно, но не улыбался. Настроение у Гарри упало совсем до нуля. — Потому что мистер Люциус Малфой заявил, что это был не рядовой несчастный случай для этой игры. И вы, по его словам, в этом замешаны.

— Что?

Гарри вскочил, хватая воздух ртом как рыба, даже не думая, что может перепугать своим криком тетю.

— А вы можете опровергнуть его слова?

Инспектору, подумал Гарри, работать только в каком-нибудь центре поддержки клиентов.

— Я, Рон Уизли, Джордж Уизли и Фред Уизли были в воротах. Мы, разумеется, там случайно оказались… Просто свалились на Рона, на вратаря. Нас вообще не было в этой куче. Тренер Муди это должен был видеть, потому что он видит даже жо… спиной. И Ли Джордан, наш пресс-секретарь, он всю тренировку бегал возле площадки с фотоаппаратом.

— Я знаю, что вы были в воротах, мистер Поттер, — теперь Шеклболт позволил себе улыбнуться, но глаза его оставались серьезными, взгляд — цепким. — Но, видите ли, как выяснилось, вы взяли перчатки мистера Малфоя.

— Я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, — поморщился Гарри. — Я уже вчера это понял. У Малфоя… руки совсем не спортсмена. Но у нас общая раздевалка, как мне сказали, на всех все равно не хватает формы. Разобрали только то, что используется в качестве защиты, и то не все. Вчера на тренировке не было нескольких человек, двое на учебе, один болен, еще кто-то…

— Знаю. Почему вы взяли перчатки Малфоя?

— Перчаток Малфоя я не брал, — отрезал Гарри. — Я и так задержался, потому что подбирал себе форму по размеру. Новая форма, которую закупили в команду, рассчитана на более крупных игроков. Я взял самые маленькие.

Гарри понял свой промах, еще когда обратил внимание, как неловко обращается с клюшкой Малфой. Каким бы он ни был средним игроком, но на льду был не первый год. И именно поэтому он и задержался дольше всех — искал свои перчатки.

— Малфой, наверное, потому и пришел на площадку последним, — признался Гарри. — Искал экипировку, которую уже успел себе присмотреть. Но наез… не стал предъявлять мне претензии, потому что… я… точнее, он боялся, что его не так поймут остальные игроки.

Шеклболт кивнул.

— Мистер Малфой не пользуется любовью в вашей команде, так?

— Я-то откуда знаю, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я туда только что пришел.

— Но мистера Малфоя вы знали и раньше?

— Мы все друг друга знаем, — равнодушно сказал Гарри. — Как только впервые выходим на межшкольные соревнования. Спорт — очень тесный мир. Сэр, — добавил он.

— Я вас ни в чем не обвиняю, мистер Поттер, — успокаивающе сказал Шеклболт. — Кстати… — он кивнул на фотографии на стенах. — Это же Дадли Дурсли, так?

— Да, — с чувством гордости ответил Гарри и поддел Шеклболта: — Я могу попросить его дать вам автограф.

— Я буду очень признателен, — улыбнулся Шеклболт уже совершенно искренне. — Мой сынишка просто с ума сходит по Большому Ди.

Гарри почувствовал себя свиньей уже второй раз за последние полчаса. Он поднялся, подошел к небольшому книжному шкафчику, порылся в папках и протянул Шеклболту фотографию.

— Вот. Простите, что она не именная, но тренер Дадли заставляет его подписывать все фотографии заранее…

Он улыбнулся Дадли, победно смотрящему на него с фотографии, и почувствовал, что именно Дадли ему сейчас очень не хватает. Но даже если бы Дадли это и знал, отменить бой он не мог, и Гарри его не винил.

— Спасибо, — сказал Шеклболт. — Так что с Малфоем? Как к нему относились в команде?

— Наверное, не слишком тепло, — подумав, ответил Гарри. — И в принципе причины для этого были… Он не самый способный игрок, из тех, кому покупают места. — Это были слова Рона и рассказ Дадли, но Гарри был уверен, что так оно и было. Шеклболт, очевидно, был в курсе, потому что только кивнул. — И потом… иногда он ведет себя очень мерзко. — Он посмотрел на Шеклболта, гадая, не будут ли его слова ударом ниже пояса. — Например… он так посмотрел на невесту Рона… как на… презрительно, что ли, я не знаю. Меня там не было, Рон рассказывал. Но это не значит, что Рон как-то причастен, — тут же запротестовал Гарри.

— А у него были причины так смотреть на эту девушку?

— Пусть тогда так же посмотрит и на вас, — выпалил Гарри, смотря на Шеклболта в упор. — Если смелости хватит.

— Вот оно что, — многозначительно покачал головой Шеклболт. — Ладно.

— На Ли он так не смотрит, знает, что тут же недосчитается зубов, — продолжал Гарри. — Он всех пытался задеть, даже ко мне успел прицепиться. Высокомерный, относится ко всем, как к дерь… в смысле, будто мы его слуги. Но калечить его, да еще на площадке, нет, это же невозможно подстроить, сэр. Но, может, все и правда из-за этой формы? Я выбирал себе то, что подходит мне по размеру, а Рон сказал, что я надел старую экипировку, кроме, как я понял, перчаток, шлема и кое-чего из защиты. Мне показалось, что все катались довольно неловко. Хотя я играл в профессиональной форме впервые, а остальные, по словам Рона, уже притерпелись даже и к новой… Может, оно так и должно выглядеть не на экране или со зрительских мест.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Шеклболт, — мне многие говорили об этом. Вы были единственным, кроме еще Оливера Вуда, которому надо было на поезд, кто ушел, точнее, ухромал, до того, как я приехал. Нет, это не вызвало у меня подозрений, — усмехнулся он. — Всех держало любопытство. Миссис Дурсли сказала, что мистер Уизли звонил вам вчера в одиннадцать вечера, но она не стала вас будить. Но, я думаю, дело не в форме. Хотя, конечно, если бы вы не взяли перчатки мистера Малфоя, то он не потерял бы те, в которых играл, и отделался бы легкими царапинами.

— У него такие серьезные травмы? — спросил Гарри, холодея от одной только мысли о том, что пусть косвенно, неумышленно, но стал одной из причин трагедии.

— Я не медик, — уклонился от прямого ответа Шеклболт, — но, если бы не ваш командный врач…

— Он врач спорткомплекса.

— Неважно. У мистера Малфоя большая кровопотеря, а кроме того, перерезаны сухожилия. Как вы понимаете, на умышленное убийство пока это все не тянет.

— Тогда зачем вы здесь? — Гарри действительно этого не понимал. Неужели полиция примчалась по первому крику Люциуса Малфоя? Но тут его осенило. — Вы что-то подозреваете из-за визита мистера Бэгмена? Мистер Малфой был не единственный, кто посчитал это все подстроенным, так? Значит, мистер Фадж тоже?..

— Это вас уже не касается, — спокойно заметил Шеклболт. — Но в очень общих чертах вы правы, слишком много людей заявило, что травма мистеру Малфою нанесена умышленно, и кто-то в этой куче очень четко увидел, что можно почти безнаказанно его убить. И, скорее всего, воспользовался ситуацией. Но я не понимаю, зачем или почему. Вы уже не первый, а первый был мистер Муди, кто заявил, что он довольно посредственный, не сказать — скверный игрок. В теории он мог, на практике же вряд ли составлял кому-то конкуренцию. Точнее, как раз те, кому он мог ее составить, абсолютно вне подозрений — вы, все трое Уизли и мистер Вуд, который получил удар клюшкой по ноге и так и остался сидеть в центре площадки.

Гарри оставалось только молча с этим согласиться.

— Вы видели всех игроков, так? Все происходило на ваших глазах.

— Очень… — Гарри сглотнул. — Очень быстро все происходило. Я видел эту кучу, но… но я не видел мистера Малфоя. Я даже не знал, что он где-то там.

И тут ему в голову пришла одна догадка. Он посмотрел на Шеклболта, не очень понимая, имеет ли право спрашивать его о таких вещах.

— Если кто-то разрезал руку Малфоя коньком, то ведь должны остаться следы крови? Даже если их смыли, их будет видно в каких-то там лучах?

Шеклболт, протянувший было руку за печеньем, так и замер.

— Не вы ли все это спланировали, мистер Поттер? — быстро спросил он и тут же рассмеялся. — А вы, однако, большой молодец. Да, знаете ли, вы правы…

Он все-таки взял печенье, налил себе чай, а Гарри смотрел на него и думал, что лучшего момента для завтрака он не нашел.

— Мы действительно осмотрели все коньки игроков. И мы даже нашли, кому они принадлежали. И я уже даже допросил этого игрока. Но пока у меня нет совсем никаких зацепок, если мы говорим о том, на что намекают и мистер Малфой, и мистер Фадж. Так все выглядит действительно несчастным случаем.

— И кто это? — спросил Гарри, не слишком надеясь на ответ.

— Грегори Гойл.

Гарри замер с открытым ртом.

— Ну… вроде бы они дружили с Малфоем, — промямлил он. — Хотя я их так близко не знаю.

— Вы его видели? Мистера Гойла?

Гарри задумался.

— Да. Четко видел. Он был где-то в самом низу.

— Это странно, — пробормотал Шеклболт, — очень странно. Что ж, спасибо вам за беседу. Я думаю, мы еще встретимся. До свидания, и спасибо за автограф Большого Ди.

Шеклболт ушел, а Гарри откинулся на спинку дивана и громко застонал.


	9. Настоящее. Драко Малфой. Не опасно для жизни

Драко с огромным трудом открыл глаза. Казалось, на это элементарное действие ушли все силы. Потолок. Белый потолок, подсвеченный каким-то неестественно яркой лампой — это первое, что он увидел. А потом он начал чувствовать и понимать. И вспоминать.

Картинки из памяти заполнили разум, мгновенно перегружая информацией. Он вспомнил, как началась тренировка, которая с самого начала не предвещала ничего хорошего — он просто чувствовал это. Как он оказался втянут во всеобщую свалку около ворот, как понял, что не по размеру большая перчатка, которую он был вынужден надеть перед выходом на лед, соскальзывает с руки, а потом… потом была дикая боль. И ужас от понимания, что происходит нечто страшное и неотвратимое, а он ничего не может с этим сделать...

Драко резко вздохнул и с замиранием сердца повернул голову. Рука была полностью перебинтована. Страх накрыл его почти что физически ощутимой болезненной волной, от которой никак нельзя было скрыться, даже если бы он мог сейчас встать и убежать прочь. Но он не мог даже пошевелиться. В груди запекло, горло сдавило, и сразу же стало тяжело дышать. Медленно, но верно Драко начала охватывать паника. Он хотел закричать, но не смог. Зажмурил до боли глаза, надеясь, что это просто сон, сейчас он проснется у себя в постели, и все будет хорошо. Но почему-то он не просыпался.

Он вновь открыл глаза и уставился в потолок, глубоко и часто дыша. Сколько времени он так пролежал — Драко не знал, но спустя, казалось, вечность дверь открылась, и в палату буквально ворвался отец. Увидев, что Драко в сознании, он кинулся к нему и крепко обнял слегка дрожащими руками. Дышать стало еще труднее, а страх накрыл новой волной — отец редко позволял себе такие проявления эмоций, это было не к добру.

— Драко, — с укоризной проговорил отец. — Как же так?

— Папа, — пересохшими губами ответил Драко. — Что теперь со мной будет? Что с моей рукой? Я смогу играть? Я должен играть... — слова лились сами, контролировать их не получалось, вопросы без ответов причиняли боль.

— Играть?.. Драко, хорошо, что ты повредил не ноги, не волнуйся, я найду тебе лучших врачей, лучшие реабилитационные центры, мы подлечим твою руку до необходимого уровня, и ты вернешься на лед, в команду, попадешь в Олимпийскую сборную, — отец говорил не очень уверенно, будто уговаривал сам себя. — И все будет хорошо. Мы найдем виновника твоей травмы и накажем его, а ты будешь спокойно играть в хоккей и дальше.

Драко застыл.

— Хоккей?.. — повторил он, и окончательное осознание реальности происходящего постепенно легло на сердце тяжелым камнем. — К черту хоккей! Что с моей рукой? — Ужас отразился на его лице.

Отец поморщился, но ничего не сказал.

Драко начало трясти. Неизвестно откуда даже появились силы, и немного утихла начавшая было пульсировать в висках боль.

— Что с моей рукой?! — прокричал он. — Скажи мне!

— Сухожилия повреждены. Ты потерял немало крови, но это не опасно для твоей жизни, — попытался успокоить отец.

«Не опасно для жизни...» — эхом отдалось у Драко в голове. А по лицу помимо воли покатились слезы.

— Не опасно для жизни?! — закричал он снова. И уже тише повторил: — Не опасно… для какой жизни?.. — Он резко повернул голову в сторону, отворачиваясь от отца.

Драко затих, мысли перемешались и запутались, он даже не понимал, что ответил ему отец. Только одна мысль четко и ясно звучала в его сознании: больше он не сможет играть на скрипке. Мечта о музыке растворялась, становясь бесплотным призраком, хотя еще совсем недавно он был так близок к тому, чтобы схватиться за нее и воплотить в жизнь. И всему виной…

— Чертов хоккей! — почти прорычал Драко, закрыв глаза, чувствуя свои обжигающие слезы. — Ненавижу его! Моя жизнь сломалась! Навсегда! И во всем виноват только твой хоккей. И ты!

— Драко, успокойся! — резко ответил отец. — Веди себя как мужчина. ТЫ поправишься, все будет в порядке, я тебе обещаю.

— Ничего уже не будет в порядке, — с трудом проговорил Драко, судорожно глотая воздух. — Уйди, я не хочу тебя видеть.

— Драко… — начал отец, а потом, видимо, передумал. — Мы поговорим, когда ты успокоишься, — сказал он и вышел, оставив Драко одного.

А через минуту в палату вошла медсестра и, сказав, что Драко нужно успокоиться и поспать, вколола ему успокоительное. И вскоре перед глазами возникла сплошная темнота, а ужас временно отступил на задний план.

Очнулся Драко от деликатного стука в дверь, когда наступил вечер, а быть может, и ночь, за окнами было темно. Драко не знал, который сейчас час, и ему было все равно. Стук повторился, но Драко не стал отвечать, продолжая просто смотреть прямо перед собой.

Отсутствие ответа, впрочем, не остановило пришедшего, и дверь тихо открылась. В палату вошел незнакомый темнокожий мужчина. Он подошел ближе и, убедившись, что Драко не спит, придвинул к кровати стул и сел, внимательно вглядываясь в выражение лица Драко.

— Мистер Малфой? — позвал он. Драко сделал вид, что не слышит. — Я детектив-инспектор Шеклболт, и мне необходимо задать вам несколько вопросов. Долго я вас не задержу.

— Я ничего не знаю, — бесцветно отозвался Драко.

— Возможно, — не стал спорить Шеклболт, — но все-таки давайте попробуем. Вспомните, как именно вы оказались в этой куче игроков?

— Я… — Драко задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, как именно все было, эта часть воспоминаний не казалась ему такой уж значительной, поэтому было трудно найти ответ на заданный вопрос. — Кажется, — неуверенно начал он, — мы с Джорджем Уизли неслись к воротам противника, я страховал его, потом нас нагнал Оливер Вуд, по-моему, я задел его клюшкой, пытаясь выбить шайбу, а дальше… все произошло быстро: налетели остальные, я не видел кто именно, и началась настоящая свалка.

— Вы уже попадали в подобные э-э… переделки? — нахмурившись, спросил Шеклболт. — Скажите, как и почему вы оказались внизу, не пытались выбраться?

— Попадал, конечно. Это нормально. Вы что, никогда не видели хоккей по телевизору?

Шеклболт улыбнулся, похоже, вопрос был в лучшем случае риторический, в худшем — с каким-то подвохом.

— И каждый раз вы…

— Иногда безопаснее лежать и не рыпаться! — сорвался Драко. — Как видите, иногда. Простите… сэр.

— Хорошо. Вы помните, кто был рядом с вами? Чьи-то лица, возможно, руки, ноги, другие… части тела, которые вы смогли бы опознать?

Если бы не его серьезное выражение лица и тот факт, что он пришел явно не ради любопытства, а выполняя свою работу, Драко подумал бы, что он издевается.

— Есть методики, позволяющие вспомнить все происшедшее, и нет, это не обязательно гипноз или иное воздействие на психику, — сообщал тем временем Шеклболт. — Но я не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость. Но вы должны помнить, по крайней мере, я очень надеюсь, что вы это помните, как вам нанесли эту травму.

— Нет. — Драко закрыл глаза. — Я лежал, стараясь не отрываться от льда, чтобы мне не сломали что-нибудь, и не поднимал головы. Рука… мне кажется, ее кто-то придавил. Нет, я не видел. Я только почувствовал. — Вспоминая все это, Драко всей душой мечтал оказаться в прошлом, чтобы предотвратить весь этот кошмар, защитить себя, нет, не так — спасти себя. Жаль, что машины времени не существует в реальности.

— Вы играли в старой форме. Вам удобнее в ней или у вас были другие причины ее надеть?

Это был очень злой вопрос, хотя, конечно, Шеклболт об этом вряд ли догадывался.

— И то, и другое. Если я отвечу, что привык играть в старой форме — она немного легче, хотя защищает хуже, — вы в это поверите?

— А вторая причина?

Драко замялся. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось раскрывать свои маленькие, но слишком интимные тайны перед этим человеком. Но, похоже, другого выхода не было.

— Эту форму купил мой отец, — признался он, — и он мало думал об удобстве игроков. Она предназначена для игры на открытой площадке, и в помещении в ней просто жарко.

— Откуда вы это знаете?

— Потому что я видел все накладные на эту форму. И я достаточно владею французским, чтобы прочитать, что написали в накладных канадцы… другие ребята, возможно, просто не в курсе, а может, им нравится чувствовать себя в такой высококлассной экипировке.

Разговор продолжать не хотелось. Все это казалось Драко совершенно бессмысленной тратой времени. Самое важное уже все равно нельзя было вернуть. Больше всего сейчас хотелось забиться под одеяло, не видеть никого, не слышать и по возможности даже не думать ни о чем.

— Простите, но если это все, я хотел бы немного отдохнуть.

— Почти, — кивнул Шеклболт. — Какие у вас отношения с Грегори Гойлом? И еще, ведь перчатки и шлем вы надели новые?

— Защита рук и головы слишком важна. — Драко нахмурился и сжал челюсти. «Слишком важна...» — ему следовало повторять себе это почаще и быть гораздо внимательней. Или просто давно бросить хоккей, а не трусливо следовать указаниям отца. А теперь не осталось ничего, что вообще стоило бы защиты. Какая разница, что еще сломается в теле, если, по сути, сломана вся жизнь?

— Хорошо. А мой второй вопрос?

— Мы давно знаем друг друга, еще с начальной школы. Я не могу назвать его другом… — Пожалуй, единственным человеком, которого он мог по-настоящему назвать своим другом, был Виктор Крам, человек, поверивший в его мечту. Единственный, кому абсолютно не были важны заслуги Драко в хоккее, кто просто увидел в нем личность. — Но мы никогда не конфликтовали. При чем тут Грег?

— А Рональд Уизли?

— Уизли, — Драко даже изобразил кривую улыбку. — Он очень талантливый игрок, хотя, как мне кажется, немного ленив.

— Именно это и кажется вам смешным?

Определенно, расслабляться с этим человеком не стоило.

— Мне кажется, точнее, показалось как раз Уизли, — скривился Драко, — что я проявил интерес к его девушке. Похоже, что он просто ревнует. Я не испытываю к нему никакого интереса. К его девушке тоже, — добавил он, — но она чем-то похожа на одну достаточно известную… — тут он прикусил язык. — На одну… исполнительницу. Когда я ее впервые увидел, мне даже показалось, что это и есть та исполнительница.

Шеклболт ничего не сказал, но по выражению его лица было понятно, что ему или что-то не понравилось, или кто-то сказал какую-то грязную сплетню. Все равно разговаривать с ним больше не хотелось, было и так слишком больно думать об этом — обо всем, да и сообщить ему Драко ничего ровным счетом не мог. Больше не было сил вспоминать.

Видимо, Шеклболт и сам решил, что разговор пора заканчивать, потому что он поднялся на ноги и, еще раз смерив Драко пристальным взглядом, сказал:

— На сегодня все. Поправляйтесь.

Драко не стал ничего отвечать, а Шеклболт, похоже, и не ждал ответа, он вышел из палаты, закрыв дверь так же тихо, как открыл ее до этого.

А для Драко этот звук показался почти взрывом. «Все закончилось, — подумал он. — Вот и все». И это относилось не только к разговору.

Он закрыл глаза, которые уже начали беспощадно печь не то от стоящих в них слез, не то от усталости, и пожелал себе уснуть, так надолго, насколько это возможно.


	10. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. Нечестная игра

Гарри слонялся по дому, не зная, чем себя занять. Он несколько раз звонил Рону, но никто не брал трубку. Что самое странное, даже в «Хогвартсе» ему не ответили, а когда он позвонил в управление спорткомплекса, ему сказали, что на месте только тренеры и мистер Фадж. Очевидно, им было не до звонков, которые они к тому же принимали за домогательства журналистов.

Гарри собрался и поехал к Рону.

На дорогу он затратил почти три часа — сначала на автобусе до Лондона, потом, уже на другом автобусе, до Оттери-Сент-Кэтчпоул, и считал, что ему повезло с транспортом. Гарри не думал, что может не застать Рона дома — он просто любил бывать в шумной, старенькой, нелепой «Норе», больше похожей на дом веселых волшебников, чем на семейный коттедж, которых тысячи по всей Великобритании. Ему надо было немного успокоиться.

Уже подходя к дому, Гарри заметил несколько рыжих макушек и усмехнулся про себя: если близнецы и Рон и планировали улизнуть, то явно безуспешно. Миссис Уизли привлекла всех троих к домашним делам, и они обреченно торчали на огороде.

— Чертовы полевки! — проорал Рон, завидев Гарри. — Ты видел, чем нам приходится заниматься?

— А Упырь? — спросил Гарри.

— А что — Упырь? — отмахнулся Рон. — Эта жирная сволочь горазда только спать, и орать и жрать, когда не спит… А жрет он — скоро за нас примется. А ты ему — полевки.

Фред и Джордж была заняты каким-то хитрым приспособлением и на Гарри почти не обратили внимания. Приспособление представляло собой обмотанную проводами длинную палку, на верхнем конце которой были прикреплены батарейки и что-то еще. Гарри рассмотреть не успел — из дома выскочила взволнованная миссис Уизли, придирчивым взглядом оценила проделанный объем работы и снисходительно позволила Рону на время прерваться. Фред и Джордж были оставлены со своими экспериментами без обеда.

Гарри, хотя так с утра ничего и не поел, с трудом запихнул в себя тост, Рон трескал как ни в чем ни бывало. Миссис Уизли куда-то ушла, и Гарри прорвало.

— Рон, что там было?

— Сейчас я уже думаю, что ничего особенного, — пожал Рон плечами, — пока мы сидели, вспомнили кучу случаев. Ли подсуетился. Впрочем, я тебе звонил больше из-за того, что приезжала полиция. Здоровый такой парень, на котором одна рубашка стоит больше, чем папин автомобиль…

— Я знаю, — кивнул Гарри. — Он с утра у меня был.

Рон покосился на него.

— Спрашивал, помню ли я хоть что-нибудь…

— А ты помнишь? — оживился Рон. — Я из-за вас вообще ни черта не видел.

— Я видел не больше твоего. Ну, куча возле ворот, а то ты не знаешь, как часто это случается. Я хотел тебя спросить, что ты мне все-таки тогда не договорил. Мне кажется, что ты хотел, но не стал.

Рон взял тост и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Гарри, — начал он не слишком охотно, — мы с тобой всегда были друзьями.

— И я не сомневаюсь в этом ни минуты, Рон, ты знаешь, — тихо и серьезно ответил Гарри. — Но мне очень хочется разобраться.

— Когда-то, очень давно, ты спрашивал об этом отца. Ты помнишь, что тогда случилось?

— Конечно, нет, — искренне удивился Гарри, — я даже не помню, когда это было.

— Кажется, нам было по одиннадцать лет. Так вот, я запомнил, и очень хорошо, и твой вопрос, и то, что за ним последовало. Ты спросил, честен ли спорт. А мать влетела в комнату и срочно отправила отца за чем-то там совершенно неважным в магазин. Ну а мы пошли играть…

— У тебя и память, — восхищенно заметил Гарри.

— Будет тут память на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — фыркнул Рон. — А когда тебя забрали домой, мать — и отец, очевидно, ей уже обработанный, запретили нам говорить тебе все как есть. Прости. И не сердись на мать. Она тебя любит и считает, что спорт для тебя — это память о родителях.

— Так и есть, — пробормотал Гарри. — Но мне кажется, я довольно большой мальчик, и, наверное, могу узнать про него какие-то не слишком приятные вещи.

— Так вот, — Рон опасливо оглянулся на дверь, — ты лучше ешь, иначе мать отправит нас обоих гонять эту гадость… Чтобы ты понимал, что в команде есть пятеро игроков, которые в ней занимают место по праву: мы трое, ты и Оливер. Что нас всех объединяет?

— Мы играем потому, что честно прошли отбор.

— Браво. — Рон сделал вид, что рукоплещет. — Ну, есть еще ребята, условно они могут стать неплохими спортсменами, если будут работать. А есть Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл. — Рон вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я бы сказал, — осторожно заметил Гарри, — что вообще удивился, увидев их в «Хогвартсе». Их предел — школьная сборная.

— Верно. — Рон снова бесшумно похлопал. — А еще Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл — это безвозмездная помощь спонсоров. Вроде профессиональной формы, которую закупил для команды Малфой, даже не уточнив ни размеры, ни назначение экипировки… Она предназначена для игры на открытой площадке, — пояснил он. — Но мы понемногу стараемся к ней привыкать, потому что старая форма практически не используется, ее стандарт устарел и не подходит для соревнований. Не забывай, мой отец — спортивный чиновник, — улыбнулся он, и его яркие голубые глаза засветились неподдельной теплотой.

Гарри испугался, что Рон, несмотря на напоминание места работы мистера Уизли, свернет сейчас на любимое — изобретения, которыми Артур Уизли заразил почти всех своих сыновей. Исключение составляли только Перси и Билл, ставшие менеджерами, и Чарли, выбравший карьеру дрессировщика. Но Рон, очевидно, и сам был рад, что между ними завязался такой разговор, и вынужденное молчание его тяготило.

— Малфой сейчас стоит как нападающий, но раньше играл как защитник. Как и ты, и Фред. И еще — Крэбб и Гойл. Как ты думаешь, если Бэгмен присматривает кого-то в команду покруче, кого он выберет?

Гарри задумался.

— Наверное, Фреда, — решил он. — Он самый опытный из всех игроков.

— Ответ неверный, Гарри, — покачал головой Рон и принялся за следующий тост. — Все зависит от того, в чем больше нуждается та команда. Заметь, не в ком, а в чем.

Гарри сидел подавленный. Рон и Дадли были с ним откровенны, и они желали ему только добра, но их откровенность была жестокой. Гарри подумал, что миссис Уизли была права, и раньше он действительно не готов был это принять.

— Хочешь сказать, что та команда может нуждаться в посредственном игроке, вся задача которого — сидеть на скамейке запасных и просить у папы денег на спонсорскую поддержку?

Рон только грустно усмехнулся.

— Нам приходится быть лучшими, — вздохнул он, — но мы — хоккеисты, а не банковские ячейки на коньках. Да, именно так. Если Бэгмен искал не игрока, а сына спонсора, то в «Хогвартсе» высокая конкуренция. Если считать, что Малфой тоже можно играть в защите.

— Рон, подожди. — Гарри поднялся, чувствуя неприятный холод в животе. — Вы говорили об этом инспектору?

— Да, разумеется. Ты считаешь, он приехал туда поглазеть? А Малфой и Фадж не знают того, что тебе только что рассказал я? На коньке Гойла обнаружена кровь, и это не те размазанные потеки, как у остальных. И, наверное, инспектор бы меня сейчас подвесил за яйца за то, что я тебе рассказал, а может, он просто охренел бы, узнав, что ты вообще был не в курсе.

— То есть Гойла подозревают в том, что он хотел устранить конкурента, я правильно понял? Рон, это… это нелепо. Понимаешь, подстроить такое практически нереально. И… — Гарри замолк ненадолго. — Если бы я не взял перчатки Малфоя, ничего бы вообще не случилось.

— Начинается про гвоздь, — отмахнулся Рон. — Понятно, что Гойл просто воспользовался ситуацией. Увидел руку Малфоя, согласись, ее сложно не узнать, и полоснул по ней коньком.

— Инспектор мне вообще ничего не сказал, — с досадой ответил Гарри. — Наоборот, уверял, что Малфою только мы могли составлять конкуренцию.

— Ты пока что не комиссар Скотланд-Ярда, чтобы инспектор перед тобой в чем-то отчитывался, — хохотнул Рон.

— А ведь я бы мог догадаться, — Гарри все больше досадовал на себя. — Он назвал конкурентами вас троих, меня и Оливера. Ты — вратарь, Оливер и Джордж — нападающие.

— Думаю, он немного не разобрался, кто есть кто, — снисходительно ухмыльнулся Рон, — но суть от этого не меняется. Да, инспектор проговорился, назвав игроков и тем самым противопоставив им чековые книжки. — Он дожевал тост, поднялся и предложил: — Шахматы?

— Ну уж нет, — отказался Гарри, смеясь, — не я и не с тобой. Слишком разные уровни. — И снова стал серьезным. — Рон… я чувствую себя виноватым. Я знаю, что ты не поймешь.

Рон вздохнул. Судя по всему, он действительно не понимал.

— Ты ни при чем, — повторил он. — То, что форма закуплена так бессмысленно, ошибка Малфоя. Видишь ли, покупать один размер дешевле, чем много разных. Но, думаю, Малфой один комплект приобрел специально для сына… Лучше было бы обвинять его, а не себя. Гарри, несмотря на полицию, это несчастный случай. И инспектор ничего не нароет, поверь мне, потому что это — бессовестно, но законно. Куда интереснее другое.

Он подошел к Гарри так близко, что смог ему прошептать:

— Об этом инспектор узнает уже не от нас, если будет копать. Но скажу тебе так: Люциус Малфой покупал эту форму на кредитные средства.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — поразился Гарри.

— Оттуда, — ухмыльнулся Рон уголком губ. — Потому и молчу. Не забывай, кто мой отец. А еще — кто мой брат Билл. Так вот, хороший спортивный чиновник всегда имеет компромат на любое лицо, не играющее, не тренирующее и не оказывающее медицинскую помощь. Тем более на то лицо, которое сидит почти нищим, продолжая строить из себя богатого рантье. Отцу приходится держать Люциуса Малфоя на крючке, потому что — кто знает, когда в очередной раз поднимется скандал с договорными матчами.

Рон положил ему руку на плечо.

— Прости. Возможно, мама была права, но мне самому стало легче, когда я понял, что ты понял, с чем тебе приходится иметь дело. И знаешь, я по-прежнему твой друг, хотя, если я вдруг назову тебя своим братом, мне, наверное, придется иметь дело с Большим Ди, а это чревато большими проблемами. — Рон говорил зловеще, но по глазам его было видно, что он смеется. — А теперь, когда ты посмотрел, как я пообедал, думаю, самое время пойти посмотреть, как работает отпугиватель для грызунов, созданный в гараже «Ужастиков Умников Уизли».


	11. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. Так много версий

После бессонной ночи физподготовка давалась Гарри тяжело. В голове гудело, перед глазами все плыло, и Снейп не преминул вяло выставить Гарри посмешищем. Впрочем, все явившиеся — таких было немного — не особо обратили на это внимания. Сказалось и происшествие, и общая обстановка подозрения и недоверия.

Рона не было — отсыпался после суток. Не было и близнецов, но вездесущий Ли объявил новость:

— Фред и Джордж уходят из спорта.

— Почему? — Оливер все еще прихрамывал, и поэтому на саму тренировку оставаться не стал. — Из-за происшествия с Малфоем?

— Нет. — Ли уселся на стол и принялся болтать ногами. — Они позвонили Муди, в общем… Был какой-то конкурс, объявленный «Зонко», и их игрушка победила. Ее запускают в производство, а их самих пригласили работать…

Кто-то присвистнул.

— Вроде бы пока на время, точно я не знаю, но все лучше, чем вкалывать на ферме. У вас практически последний год, если вы не попадете в команды, в которых можно заработать, путь один — учиться, или вон, как Поттер… На заправке.

Гарри на подначку не повелся. Работал он больше из принципа, чем из нужды, поскольку денег, оставленных дедушкой, ему на житье вполне хватало, но Гарри решил, что не будет тратиться понапрасну. То, что сейчас озвучивал Ли, он знал и так и морально уже был готов к поступлению в колледж, хотя со специальностью точно не определился. Но в семье Уизли ситуация обстояла несколько иначе, и денег на обучение не хватало. Получить гранты удалось только Биллу и Перси, а Чарли, насколько Гарри знал, зарабатывал на колледж сам. Но Чарли не играл, а совмещать работу по ночам, тренировки и учебу было делом просто немыслимым, что тут же подтвердил заглянувший в раздевалку Снейп:

— Поттер, мне не нужны вареные макароны, — объявил он. — Если Уизли еще раз пропустят физподготовку, мне они не нужны тоже.

И закрыл дверь.

— Да и утрись, — посоветовал ему Ли и кинул в дверь перчатку.

Гарри замер. Потом подошел и поднял ее, примерил. Оливер за ним внимательно наблюдал.

— Думаешь подобрать по размеру? Забудь, — посоветовал он. — Или купи, но учти, что на соревнования тебя в них все равно не выпустят. Игроки приходят и уходят…

— Здорово, — хмыкнул Гарри, разглядывая перчатку. — Ладно, а если кому не по размеру обувь, что тогда?

— Носки, например, — вздохнул Оливер. — Как в моем случае. А вот некоторым, — прищурился он, имея в виду, очевидно, Крэбба и Гойла, потому что тут же жестами изобразил двух амбалов, — уже как повезет.

— А у них что, один размер? — спросил Гарри.

— Я им копыта не мерил, — усмехнулся Оливер, — но так — да, коньки у них тут точно одного размера.

Гарри встал.

— Я не останусь на тренировку. Все равно я как тряпка, спать хочу, не могу, — пожаловался он, хотя весь сон у него пропал. — Надо что-то думать, наверное… Всем до встречи.

Он поспешно вышел, закрыв за собой дверь, и прокрался по коридору, стараясь не попасться на глаза никому из тренеров. Уличный свет резанул по уставшим глазам, и Гарри понял, что действительно очень вымотался, но у него было важное дело. Оно появилось только что, и Гарри понимал, что откладывать это нельзя.

 

Свою станцию он проспал, и ему пришлось позорно возвращаться. Но он немного отдохнул, хотя выглядел довольно помятым. Ему сказали ждать — детектива-инспектора Шеклболта то ли не было на месте, то ли он был чем-то занят, и Гарри, приткнувшись на каком-то диванчике рядом с чинной пожилой леди, похожей на мисс Марпл, в конце концов снова вырубился.

— Мистер Поттер!

Гарри очнулся. Шеклболт, видимо, окликал его уже не впервые — в голосе чувствовалось раздражение, да и вид у него был не слишком довольный.

— Добрый день, сэр, — пробормотал Гарри, стараясь придать лицу деловое выражение. Старушка неодобрительно покосилась на него, но ничего не сказала.

— У вас для меня какие-то новости? — теперь Шеклболт знакомо улыбался, и у Гарри немного отлегло от сердца. — Пойдемте со мной.

Гарри выдали бейджик для посетителей, и он долго плелся за Шеклболтом по коридорам, с любопытством разглядывая всех, кого встречал. Сотрудники Скотланд-Ярда казались ему чуть ли не небожителями. В безликой серой комнате, где стоял только стол и несколько стульев, благоговение улетучилось, Гарри записал себя в подозреваемые. «Может, — безразлично подумал он, — так и есть, и Шеклболт только рад, что я сам сюда приперся…»

— Скажите, сэр, а почему вы так уверены, что коньки, на которых обнаружили кровь, принадлежат именно Гойлу?

Гари произнес это таким начальственным тоном, что сам обалдел от собственной наглости. Шеклболт в первую секунду — тоже, но потом рассмеялся.

— Лихо, мистер Поттер! — заметил он сквозь смех. — В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что напротив меня сидит чей-то адвокат. Почему вы решили, что я отвечу на этот вопрос?

— Потому что, — быстро, чтобы не передумать, ответил Гарри, — я только что узнал, что у нас несколько совершенно одинаковых пар коньков.

— Лихо, — повторил Шеклболт. — Ну что ж, сэр, — добавил он с усмешкой, — если вы полагаете, что этот факт я не проверил, то ошибаетесь.

Гарри почувствовал, как заливается краской до самых ушей.

— Разумеется, вероятность ошибки в нашем случае все равно остается. Я попросил всех игроков собрать ту форму, в которой они играли, якобы для того, чтобы по мазкам крови понять, кто где находился в этой куче. Отчасти так оно и есть. И хочу заметить, что мистер Гойл был одним из первых, кто собрал свою экипировку. Думаю, он даже не заметил, когда надевал на коньки чехлы, что лезвие в крови. Еще вопросы?

Гари задумался. Шеклболт, конечно, стремился этот случайный разговор обратить в свою пользу, и поэтому демонстративно шел у Гарри на поводу. И передавать ему то, что сам узнал от Рона, Гарри, конечно, не собирался. Да и сам Рон был уверен, что это несчастный случай, остальные, судя по всему, тоже, но что-то не давало Гарри покоя. Было бы интересно узнать, к какому выводу после пары дней расследования пришел Шеклболт.

— Это же несчастный случай, — все же решился Гарри. — Или нет? Сэр, я не должен вас об этом спрашивать, а вы, конечно, не обязаны мне отвечать, но… мне неуютно в команде. Я там человек новый. Сегодня не было трех моих друзей, и я даже не остался на тренировку.

— Я только что из Бриджа, — невпопад сказал Шеклболт, — разговаривал с врачами. Они подтвердили, что травмы мистера Малфоя серьезные, но ни угрозу жизни, ни здоровью они не несут. Ему уже сделали необходимую операцию — его страховка покрывает такие расходы. Какое-то время ему придется непросто, но, по словам врачей, он скоро вернется в команду. Если захочет, конечно.

Шеклболт внимательно смотрел на Гарри, а Гарри недоуменно таращился на него, пытаясь разобраться, к чему тот вообще клонит. Что он недоговаривал, Гарри уже знал. Шеклболт, приехав в Литтл-Уингинг, дал понять, что в курсе о возможных поисках Бэгменом не игрока, а кошелька, хотя напрямую Гарри об этом не спрашивал. Возможно, ему хватило рассказов Уизли и остальных ребят, а Гарри он не считал за важного свидетеля именно в этом вопросе.

— Пока у нас нет оснований полагать, что это — попытка совершить умышленное преступление в отношении мистера Малфоя. Но очень может быть, что… Скажите, мистер Поттер, — Шеклболт чуть наклонился вперед, — вам ничего не показалось в поведении мистера Малфоя странным?

«Вот это новости», — растерянно подумал Гарри.

— Если не считать того, что он неуклюже играл, ничего, — пожал он плечами. — Я вам об этом, кажется, уже говорил.

Шеклболт задумчиво покивал. Гарри показалось, что он хочет о чем-то спросить, но то ли не решается, то ли не знает, как.

— Вне хоккея вы с мистером Малфоем не знакомы, так?

— Нет, — свободно ответил Гарри. — У нас разные интересы, и вообще.

— А вы что-то знаете об интересах мистера Малфоя? — Шеклболт прищурился и словно вцепился в него взглядом. Гарри показалось, что его сейчас вывернут наизнанку.

— Нет, — скривился он. — Это лучше спросить у его семьи или друзей, не находите, сэр?

— Это и странно, — туманно сказал Шеклболт. — Все говорят, что его увлечение — только хоккей. Что он жил хоккеем, горел хоккеем, болел только хоккеем. Мистер Малфой-старший показал мне все его детские фотографии, я уже не чаял, как от него сбежать.

— Ну и что странного? — Гарри начинал раздражаться. Такая ходьба кругами его бесила, но сделать он ничего не мог, поскольку приехал сам. — В отличие от нас, ему даже нет нужды подрабатывать, он живет довольно далеко, но у него есть машина, он не трясется в автобусе, как Уизли, по три часа в один конец после работы на ферме.

— Странно, как никто не обратил на это внимания, — заметил Шеклболт. — Ладно — вы, но чтобы сам мистер Малфой-старший. Ладно. Раз вы ничего не знаете, не о чем и говорить.

Шеклболт поднялся, Гарри чуть не схватил его за руку:

— Подождите, вы что же, считаете, что Малфой сам себя… — и осекся.

Он явственно, как будто перед ним прокрутили пленку, увидел, как в лицо ему прилетела перчатка, удивленное лицо Гойла… чему он был так удивлен? А потом…

— Я вспомнил, — сказал он севшим от волнения голосом, — если это поможет. Меня ударила перчатка, прямо в визор, а потом я увидел лицо Гойла. Он лежал в самом низу и выглядел очень удивленным. Я тогда не понял, чему так удивляться, он же давно играет, и его не раздавишь даже катком… а потом его резко как будто втянуло в эту кучу, а сразу после этого… в общем, его как будто ухватили за что-то и резко рванули, так резко, что он проскользнул подо всеми. Потому что я четко видел его ноги.

— Как вы узнали, что это его ноги, мистер Поттер? — Шеклболт был спокойным, словно Гарри не успел уже ему порядком надоесть. — Коньки у всех одинаковые.

— Не коньки, — смутился Гарри. — Сами ноги. Крэбб ниже пояса немного э-э… массивнее. А Гойл — здоровый, но не такой слон. А еще… я не уверен, что точно это помню, но мне кажется, что тогда я не видел на его коньках следы крови.

— Интересно, — пробормотал Шеклболт. — Очень интересно то, что вы сейчас сказали, мистер Поттер. Но как это вообще возможно, — спросил он больше у себя. — А знаете, если я пойму, как, то, возможно, получу подтверждение своей версии. Спасибо. Вижу, что пришли вы не зря.

 

Гарри вышел, ощущая внутри что-то странное. Шеклболт тратить время не стал, попрощался и вызвал констебля, чтобы тот проводил Гарри к выходу.

А Гарри подъедало чувство вины.

Будь на его месте Рон, он бы даже не сомневался в правильности своих поступков. Гарри же казалось, что он своими словами навел подозрения на тех, кто был вообще ни к чему не причастен. И зачем-то отвел подозрения от Гойла, хотя, казалось бы, при чем тут вообще Гойл? К Гарри тот точно не испытывал ничего, кроме желания пнуть в зад, что однажды, еще в школе, и сделал, отчего Гарри вылетел на лед и красиво выехал на пузе почти на середину площадки.

«Что я вообще в это лезу? — подумал Гарри, злясь на себя безмерно. — Что у меня, дел других нет?»

По здравому размышлению он пришел к выводу, что действительно — нет. А потом вспомнил, что Шеклболт, случайно или намеренно, назвал ему больницу, в которой лежал Малфой.

Лондон Бридж, совсем недалеко отсюда. Гарри был там, когда навещал одноклассника после аварии. «Ну и зачем я потащусь туда ради Малфоя? — снова озадачил он себя вопросом. — Вот уж кто точно будет мне не рад».

Но мысль, засевшая в голове, та самая, которой он поделился с Шеклболтом, не давала покоя. И через полчаса Гарри, снова чувствуя сонливость, уже стоял на набережной Темзы и тупо пялился на безликое серо-коричневое здание, затесавшееся между таких же серых и безликих пятиэтажных домов.


	12. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. Первые шаги

Перед дверью Гарри замер. Пока он шел, продумывал сто вариантов начала разговора, от искренних извинений за присвоенные перчатки до обвинений «Да ты сам!», но сейчас все заготовленные фразы улетучились из головы. Гарри стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и, наверное, так бы развернулся и ушел, но в этот момент дверь отворилась, и из палаты вышел парнишка чуть постарше самого Гарри, наверное, резидент. Увидев Гарри, он почему-то просиял:

— Вы из команды, да? Здорово, что пришли, проходите! — он открыл Гарри дверь и поспешно убежал.

Гарри даже не успел сообразить, чему так радуется этот резидент, как ноги сами занесли его в палату. И он так и замер на пороге с глупо приоткрытым ртом, не зная, с чего начать и ожидая едкий вопрос: «Ну и чего ты приперся сюда, Поттер?».

Малфой съежился на кровати, какой-то потерянный, бледный, держа в здоровой руке книгу, и смотрел на Гарри, тоже не понимая, наверное, что ему сказать в ответ на такое вторжение. Солнечный свет падал на его светлые волосы, и сам Малфой, казалось, светился, похудевший, с болезненно воспаленными глазами, а Гарри никак не мог подобрать нужное слово, чтобы описать то, что видел.

Когда Гарри приходил в эту больницу к однокласснику, то был всегда не один. Да и одноклассник, кажется, никогда не оставался в одиночестве. Ребята из класса, из параллельных классов, друзья, живущие по соседству, даже старшеклассники, учителя. В палате было шумно, и медсестры постоянно делали замечания, а еще было полно игрушек, цветов, тетрадок и учебников.

Палата, в которой лежал Малфой, была гораздо роскошнее, но она была пустой и холодной, как будто никто, кроме самого Гарри и медиков, сюда не заходил. «Неужели Малфой такой одинокий?» — подумал Гарри, вспоминая, что он, по сути, ничего толком не знал об этом парне. Да, заносчивый, вредный, постоянно с какой-то брезгливо скорченной рожей, как будто весь мир ему должен.

Гарри никак не приходило на ум то самое нужное слово, а Малфой все так же молча смотрел на него, и Гарри не знал, то ли он собирается выгнать его, то ли… то ли рад, что хоть кто-то пришел. Малфой, конечно, сделал все возможное, чтобы вся команда его ненавидела за мерзкий характер, но неужели у него совсем нет друзей? И поэтому так обрадовался приходу Гарри этот резидент…

У него, Гарри, есть Дадли, есть Рон. А кто есть у Малфоя?

«Беззащитный», — подумал Гарри и сам удивился. Малфой и в самом деле выглядел беззащитно, и слова, наверное, не находились у него лишь потому, что привычная язвительность снова оставила бы его в гулком великолепии больничной палаты.

— Э-э… привет, — выдавил из себя Гарри и прикинул, что он скажет в ответ на презрительно выплюнутое «Пошел вон», но Малфой только кивнул, чуть скривившись.

— Привет. — Но от колкости не удержался: — Никого другого прислать не смогли, Поттер?

— Меня никто не присылал, — спокойно ответил Гарри, — я сам.

Малфой удивленно уставился на него, отложил книгу, повернулся всем телом и застыл, а на лицо его наползло знакомое недоверчивое, высокомерное выражение. Но Гарри был так поражен своим открытием другого Драко Малфоя, что не обратил на это никакого внимания.

— Если скажешь, — предложил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно равнодушнее, — я тут же уйду. Но мне кажется, ты был бы рад хоть какой-то компании.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я нуждаюсь в твоем обществе, Поттер?

Гарри про себя усмехнулся. Это было ожидаемо, но он и сам не думал, что короткие секунды, когда он видел незнакомого раньше Малфоя, сыграют в его реакции на подначку такую роль.

— Да брось, Малфой, — свободно сказал он, — вообще-то сначала я хотел перед тобой извиниться.

Малфой дернулся, но ничего не сказал, только чуть наклонил голову.

— Я считал, что взял твои перчатки, не зная, что они твои, — продолжал Гарри. — Потом мне объяснили, что это был просто несчастный случай.

Малфой скорчил такую рожу, будто ему в рот запихнули целый лимон.

— Да что ты, Поттер, сам, конечно, догадаться не мог, — бросил он. — Считай, что твои извинения приняты, а теперь можешь проваливать, откуда пришел.

Он переигрывал, и Гарри отчетливо это видел и не понимал, как эту игру не замечал за ним раньше. Словно Малфой сам нарывался на общую неприязнь, презрение, нежелание общаться до того, что никто, ни один человек — Гарри был в этом уверен — кроме, быть может, родителей, не пришел его навестить. И Гарри не мог понять, почему Малфой сознательно настраивал всех против себя.

— Хорошо, — пожал он плечами, — ухожу.

Он повернулся к двери и взялся за ручку, но медлил и чувствовал, как Малфой смотрит ему в спину. А когда резко развернулся обратно, снова поймал то самое беззащитное выражение на знакомом, казалось бы, столько лет лице.

— У нас в команде все по-старому, — сказал Гарри как ни в чем не бывало. — Фред и Джордж вот уходят из хоккея, совсем. Они выиграли конкурс в «Зонко». А вот Снейпу, похоже, тебя не хватает. Некого ставить в пример.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Неплохая попытка, Поттер.

— Я еще раз попробую, — пообещал Гарри. — Давай так. Ты сам это сделал?

Он сам поразился, как легко вылетело обвинение, а Малфой побледнел еще сильнее.

— Сам? — переспросил он.

— Я видел, как кто-то дернул Гойла. Именно на его коньках нашли потом следы крови… — тут Гарри запнулся, потому что это была та самая, еще неизвестная ему самому, граница, где увиденное заканчивалось, и требовалось еще раз все это тщательно обдумать. — Так считает полиция, — выкрутился он, — и Гойл сам показал им свою форму.

Гарри подумал, что не слишком облажался, выдав Малфою возможные тайны следствия.

— Ты дернул Гойла на себя, чтобы он проехался коньками по твоей руке. Но зачем?

— Поттер, ты спятил? — спросил Малфой даже с каким-то сочувствием. — Пошел вон.

Это было уже не рисовкой, а искренним пожеланием, но Гарри ему не последовал.

— Ладно, — признал он. — Мне без разницы, зачем тебе это было нужно. Но зачем ты подставил Гойла?

— Да что тебе-то за дело до Гойла? — крикнул Малфой.

«Да что мне за дело и до тебя», — мысленно возразил ему Гарри, а вслух сказал:

— Потому что тебе, наверное, было без разницы, кого подставлять, так? Гойл тебе просто подвернулся под руку. На его месте мог оказаться любой, даже я. Почему ты такой подонок, Малфой? Разломил бы себе пальцы дверью своей тачки, и никто бы к тебе не придрался. Мне насрать на твои мотивы…

— Убирайся отсюда вон! — проорал Малфой, вскочив на кровати. — Чертов сраный недоумок!

Гарри понял, что сейчас в него что-нибудь полетит. Разговор не сложился, и он начал отступать к двери.

— Поправляйся, — буркнул он совсем уже неуместное и выскочил из палаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

Какое-то время он стоял, пытаясь сообразить, что вообще произошло. По реакции Малфоя он не смог понять, сам ли тот подстроил этот несчастный случай, кто-то еще или просто стечение обстоятельств. Мимо прогрохотала каталка с чем-то металлически звенящим, и Гарри засмотрелся на стройненькую грудастую медсестру, а когда она скрылась в лифте, Гарри услышал какие-то странные звуки.

И открыл дверь палаты.

— Малфой? — позвал он. — Ты в порядке?

Вроде бы все было чисто, в том смысле, что Гарри ожидал от Малфоя попытки самоубийства, но, как видимо, Малфою такие радикальные мысли все же в голову не пришли.

Малфой просто рыдал в подушку, сдавленно, почти неслышно, и Гарри не знал, из-за чего. То ли из страха, что Гарри его раскусил и теперь отправится прямиком к инспектору Шеклболту, то ли из одиночества и потому, что кроме Гарри, к нему никто не пришел, то ли от боли, то ли еще почему, но он не стал его спрашивать.

Просто вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.


	13. Прошлое. Драко Малфой. Тайна на кончиках пальцев

Причудливые световые блики мелькали по потолку и стенам, то быстро убегая, то вдруг застывая на некоторое время, будто решили обосноваться здесь надолго. Была очередная долгая темная ночь, жалящая тишиной — только звук равномерного дыхания нарушал это болезненное молчание пространства, но Драко не становилось от этого легче. Снова бессонница, снова липкое, холодное отчаяние, огнем обжигающее грудную клетку.

Он устал. Ему даже надоело обвинять во всем себя, отца, хоккей… Да и какая разница, кто виноват? «Устал», — мысленно повторял он снова и снова и до боли прикусывал щеку изнутри — так становилось чуть легче, пусть и только на несколько мгновений.

Драко вернулся домой после очередного занятия с репетитором.

День выдался на удивление удачным. Хоккейная тренировка из-за болезни тренера прошла легко и непринужденно под руководством совсем молодого парня, который сам в профессиональном спорте понимал немногим больше игроков команды, поэтому даже не пытался никого слишком уж сильно гонять. В школе Драко получил результаты контрольной по математике — идеальные результаты. Это должно было порадовать отца. А самое главное, у Драко начал получаться очень сложный этюд, над которым он безуспешно бился уже третий месяц. Скрипка вдруг стала послушной, и почти всех ошибок, которые он допускал еще два дня назад, удалось избежать. Репетитор, обычно довольно скупой на похвалы, наговорил очень много хорошего и предложил Драко выступить на очень серьезном конкурсе в соседнем городе, который должен был состояться через два дня и обещал быть очень полезным — занявшему первое место давали грант на стипендию в музыкальной академии. Драко был в восторге. Он уже мысленно представлял себе, как выйдет на сцену и докажет всем и самому себе, что он хороший скрипач, настоящий музыкант. И что с хоккеем скоро все будет кончено.

Настроение напрочь сбил отец в день перед конкурсом.

Драко листал учебник по французскому языку, мысленно повторяя композицию, которую ему предстояло сыграть завтра, когда дверь тихо открылась, и на пороге появился сердитый отец.

— Чем ты занят? — с порога спросил он безо всякого приветствия.

— Учусь, — как можно более равнодушно ответил Драко. — Все, как всегда.

— Мне звонил твой тренер, сказал, что тебя не было на сегодняшней тренировке. Это так?

Драко застыл. Он действительно прогулял тренировку, решив, что лучше он дополнительно позанимается скрипкой, раз тренер болен.

— Просто… — начал он, но отец его перебил:

— Меня не волнуют твои отговорки!

— Вместо тренера уже несколько дней приходит какой-то безграмотный идиот, который даже организовать нас не может! Все делают, что хотят. Знаешь ли, я побоялся, что меня случайно травмируют, — на ходу выдумывал Драко. — И вообще, я вчера упал и, кажется, растянул связку. И все из-за этого идиота, считающего себя достойной заменой тренеру.

— Правда? — с сомнением в голосе спросил отец и уставился на Драко пристальным взглядом.

— Разумеется!

— Я не видел, чтобы ты хромал, когда вернулся домой, — хмыкнул отец.

— Сегодня мне уже немного легче, — заявил Драко.

— Прекрасно, значит, завтра утром ты должен быть на льду, — резюмировал отец и уже ступил на порог, как Драко его остановил.

— Я не пойду завтра на тренировку, — сказал он. Раз тренер и отец так тесно общались, просто обмануть отца было бы глупо. После был бы грандиозный скандал, а отец еще в прошлый раз грозился отправить Драко в спортивный лагерь на все лето, и это значило бы, что к скрипке он не притронется несколько месяцев. — Нога еще болит.

— Покажешься врачу перед выходом на лед, — пожал плечами отец. — Если он запретит тебе тренироваться, пусть позвонит мне.

— Но, отец, даже если он разрешит, с этим тренером-недоучкой все равно не получится нормальной тренировки, — выдал еще один аргумент Драко.

— Не волнуйся, завтра вернется ваш обычный тренер.

Драко застыл, не зная, что еще сказать. Он уже пообещал, что утром будет в совершенно другом месте. И дело было ведь не только в обещании, он и сам хотел быть совсем не на тренировке.

— Отлично, — пробормотал он. — Но я все равно не могу пойти, потому что у меня завтра… Я должен…

— Что ты должен? — переспросил отец и выжидающе уставился на Драко.

— Эссе по литературе, я не успел закончить его в срок, — вяло проговорил он, прекрасно понимая, что это не поможет. — Если я не сдам его в понедельник… а там много писать, и тема очень сложная.

— Значит, придется потом закрывать свои долги, — твердо сказал отец. — Но чтобы завтра утром ты был на тренировке. Хоккей — это твоя главная цель! Ты понял?

— Понял, — вздохнул Драко, и отец, кивнув, ушел, оставив его наедине с раздражением.

Учебник по французскому полетел на пол, и Драко, уставившись невидящим взглядом на стену, застыл. Он не мог решить, что делать. Как правильно поступить — послушаться отца или рискнуть и последовать за своей настоящей мечтой?

Он все же поехал на конкурс. Очень нервничал — так, что даже дышать было тяжело, а руки дрожали и отказывались слушаться. Но, выйдя на сцену, он справился с волнением и выступил достойно. Зал аплодировал ему несколько минут, и Драко был почти уверен, что первое место точно достанется ему. Но не получилось. Он оказался вторым, уступив более опытной скрипачке из Эдинбурга, которая, по ее словам, заниматься музыкой начала раньше, чем научилась нормально читать.

Драко понимал, что это справедливо, ему действительно не хватало практики, а одного энтузиазма для победы было явно мало. И понимал, что проигрыш всего одного места такому сильному сопернику — это больше, чем ошеломительный успех. Но как же горько было осознавать, что все проблемы остались на своих местах, а дома наверняка ожидает скандал за пропущенную тренировку. Без стипендии шансов пойти в музыкальную академию у него не было, ведь отец бредил только спортом. А значит, нужно было придумать новый план или сдаться и просто плыть по течению.

Драко вернулся домой поздно вечером, надеясь, что родители уже уснули, но ему не повезло и с этим. Отец был в ярости.

— Ты понимаешь, в какое положение ты ставишь меня? Сколько сил я вложил в твое развитие? Сколько разговоров провел с самыми разными людьми — не самыми приятными, надо сказать, — только для того, чтобы ты мог быть хорошим хоккеистом! А чем ты мне платишь взамен? Прогуливаешь неизвестно где?

— Отец, я просто… — Драко и так было паршиво, отбиваться от отцовского гнева не хватало сил.

— Ты не «просто», ты безответственный и глупый ребенок! — кричал он. — Ты знаешь, сколько денег я вложил в тебя? Люди за такие деньги несколько колледжей могут окончить, чтобы потом прозябать в офисах, перекладывая бумажки. А я помогаю тебе стать звездой спорта, но ты этого совершенно не ценишь! Чего ты хочешь, скажи мне?

— У меня могут быть свои мечты, ты не думал об этом? — не выдержал Драко.

— Ах, свои мечты? Хочешь, пойдешь воплощать их? Закончишь школу и можешь делать все, что хочешь. Но тогда забудь, что у тебя есть родители! Зарабатывай на свои так называемые мечты и не забывай, что должен как-то компенсировать то, что в тебя уже вложено! Ты готов к этому?

Драко сглотнул, ком в горле мешал говорить и даже дышать. Отец был прав. Чтобы делать то, что хочется, нужно иметь хоть какую-то базу. Можно было сколько угодно участвовать в конкурсах, но нужно понимать, что рассчитывать на первое место следовало только в том случае, если все свое время посвящать скрипке, а этого Драко позволить себе не мог. Даже уйди он из дома через год — ему придется идти работать вместо того, чтобы оттачивать свое мастерство игры. Только вот в этом случае будет еще сложнее, чем сейчас.

— Нет, — наконец тихо ответил он. — Прости, что пропустил тренировку. Больше такого не повторится.

— Конечно, не повторится. Теперь я лично буду возить тебя каждый день и следить, чтобы ты не пропустил ни единой минуты, которую можно провести на льду. Ясно?

— Да, — ответил Драко и до боли сжал руки в кулаки.

— Что у тебя с руками? — вдруг поинтересовался отец.

— Ничего, — поспешно ответил Драко и спрятал ладони за спину. — Э-э… пальцы не выбиты. Я пойду спать, хорошо? Завтра утром тренировка.

— Ладно, — поколебавшись, согласился отец. — Но учти, еще одна подобная выходка — и ты поймешь, что со мной шутки плохи. Не нужно пытаться меня обмануть.

— Этого никогда не повторится, — пробормотал Драко и поспешил уйти к себе в комнату.

После этого случая скрипку пришлось спрятать на неопределенный срок, и как бы Драко ни переживал, что его навыки пропадут и все придется нарабатывать с самого начала, он ничего не мог сделать с родительским контролем.

А через полгода, когда отец немного успокоился, Драко с благоговением начал снова играть. Руки слушались плохо, скрипка фальшивила, и Драко был готов завыть от досады. Но он понимал, что лучше уж так, чем жизнь вообще без музыки.


	14. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. То, что стоило бы знать

Гарри вернулся домой уже затемно, уставший, голодный и злой на весь мир. Дядя сидел в гостиной и делал вид, что смотрит телевизор, на самом же деле что-то черкал в каком-то отчете и хмурился.

Гарри попытался проскочить незамеченным.

— Гарри? — догнал его оклик дяди, и пришлось остановиться. — Что-то случилось?

— Не-ет, — выдавил Гарри и запоздало поздоровался, дядя смотрел на него с подозрением. — А у тебя почему такое лицо?

— Твой брат получил предложение уехать в Америку, — буркнул дядя, отворачиваясь. — А ты знаешь, что об этом думает твоя тетя.

— Дадли дома?

— Нет. — Дядя вновь занялся бумагами. — Мне кажется, у него появилась нормальная девушка, а у нас с Петунией — шанс, что скоро будут нормальные внуки.

Гарри невесело хмыкнул. Если у тети была своя фобия, то у дяди — своя, и выражалась она в полчищах алчных до Дадли невест. Но насчет нормальности Луны Гарри бы тоже поспорил. «Да какое мне дело, — обозлился он сам на себя, — главное, что Дадли она нравится, и он ей, вроде бы, тоже. С Малфоем уже влез…»

Воспоминание о Малфое было совершенно некстати. Перед глазами Гарри снова появился измученный, отчаявшийся враг… Да и враг ли? С какого черта они вдруг записали друг друга во враги?

Гарри хотел есть, но на кухню, где что-то мелодраматическое бубнил телевизор и, наверное, сидела заплаканная тетя, он тоже не пошел, закрылся у себя, решив даже не дожидаться Дадли и не портить ему настроение еще и своими проблемами.

Ночью он спал отвратительно, просыпался через каждые четверть часа, вспоминал разговор с Малфоем и зачем-то искал все новые и новые слова.

«Почему же он все-таки плакал?» — думал Гарри, ворочаясь под одеялом. Одиночество? Но Малфой сам не стремился завести друзей. Травма? Не настолько серьезная. Может, он рассчитывал, что Бэгмен выберет его? Но Бэгмен так и не появился. Проблемы в семье? С девушкой? А есть ли вообще у Малфоя девушка? Гарри пришел к выводу, что нет. Малфоя в команде соперников он и до «Хогвартса» видел часто, но ни разу не замечал, чтобы он приходил хотя бы с поклонницей. Рон, к примеру, постоянно приглашал Гермиону — при любой возможности, даже на тренировки.

Под утро Гарри забылся, но короткий, поверхностный сон его ничуть не спас. Он спал по дороге на тренировку и спал, как казалось, даже на самой тренировке, что тут же дало Снейпу повод как следует к нему прицепиться.

— Я, кажется, уже говорил вам, Поттер, что спортзал — не место для ленивых ублюдков, — прошипел он. — Не знаю, почему не спросили мое мнение, когда брали вас в эту команду, оно было бы однозначным — вон.

Гарри покосился на нескольких новичков — кандидатов в команду. Судя по всему, ремарка Снейпа была действительно не случайной, и он потребовал у Муди возможность проверить способности новых ребят не только на площадке.

— Ваша слава застит вам глаза, — продолжал Снейп, — дутая, ничем не подтвержденная слава. Фамилия — это еще не все. Вы пять минут отжались в экипировке и дышите, как собирающаяся рожать баба.

— Грамотный тренер не заставит заниматься в зале в экипировке, предназначенной для открытых площадок, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Тренер Муди в курсе, что вы используете форму для увеличения наших нагрузок вместо того, чтобы разработать индивидуальную программу для каждого? А мистер Фадж?

Снейпа от злости даже перекосило, и Гарри понял, что ударил в правильное место.

— Тренеру Муди и мистеру Фаджу нужны на площадке игроки, а не дохлые свиньи, и пока вас не пнули под зад, я буду работать даже с таким никчемным материалом как вы, Поттер, — громко объявил он.

Гарри все еще продолжал отжиматься, глаза заливало потом, и поэтому он был невероятно зол.

— Плохому танцору всегда что-то мешает, — так же громко заметил он и чуть не свалился он перенапряжения прямо под ноги Снейпу.

Кто-то хихикнул, Снейп даже головы не повернул. В долгу он не остался.

— Вы такой же, как ваш отец, Поттер. Наглый, заносчивый, тупой и бездарный.

— Мой отец не такой, — прохрипел Гарри, поднимаясь. Он посмотрел в черные, полные ненависти глаза Снейпа и испытал сильное желание со всей силы двинуть ему в ухмыляющуюся морду. — Мой. Отец. Не. Такой. Он не бездарный. Мой отец получил приглашение в большой спорт, а вы так и остались здесь из жалости.

Судя по лицу Снейпа, он тоже с трудом сдерживался от рукоприкладства. Но у него еще оставались в запасе ядовитые козыри.

— Приглашение в большой спорт, ну, разумеется, — Снейп искривил губы. — У вашего отца был один талант — устраивать на площадке побоища, превращать спорт в шапито на потеху улюлюкающему быдлу на трибунах. Вас хоть раз интересовало, Поттер, что привело вашего отца на мировые чемпионаты? Клоунада. Вы не способны даже на это — обратить игру в дешевый балаган.

— Мой отец был… — начал было Гарри, сжимая кулаки.

Никто уже не занимался — все столпились вокруг них, красных, обозленных, готовых в любую секунду перейти от словесной перепалки к драке.

— Ваш отец — это всего лишь имя, пиар, созданный Риддлом, чтобы привлечь на свои матчи побольше кретинов с толстыми кошельками. Ваш отец — идиот, продавшийся ради фанфар и вспышек фотоаппаратов. Ваш отец — молодая легенда, по собственной дурости и самоуверенности погибшая в двадцать три года, Поттер, но вы за все это время так и не удосужились заглянуть правде в глаза.

Гарри знал, что может ответить Снейпу, но сдерживался из последних сил. Снейп полоскал прилюдно имя его отца, и Гарри не мог позволить ему еще и задеть имя его матери.

— Мой отец не продавался! — крикнул он, чувствуя, как от бессилия на глазах закипают слезы. Если он сейчас ударит тренера — ни в одну команду его больше не возьмут. Никогда. — Мой отец был лучшим в свои двадцать три года! А вы — вы были и останетесь посредственностью, не способной ни на что, кроме как марать своим помойным языком память о тех, до кого вам никогда было не дотянуться! Вы думаете, я не знаю, почему вас выгнали из вашей школьной команды? Что вы сказали Дамблдору, что он закрыл глаза на то, что вы расист?

По залу пронесся удивленный вздох. Снейп удивленно рассматривал Гарри, и отвечать на его обвинения, казалось, не собирался.

— Вы живете как в вакууме, Поттер, — сказал он уже относительно спокойно. — Черпаете информацию из подшивок старых газет. Не думаю, что ошибусь, если предположу, что вы считаете виновным в гибели вашего отца водителя грузовика. Нет. Так писали те газеты, которым успел дать взятки Риддл. Ваш отец был слишком самоуверен, превысил скорость и вылетел на встречную полосу. Он убил и себя, и свою жену, и оставил вас сиротой.

— Врете! — крикнул Гарри.

— Нет, — уже совершенно спокойно, даже с каким-то сожалением, покачал головой Снейп. — Вы можете спросить об этом у Муди. Он знает все из самого надежного источника — от Барти Крауча. Того самого, который тренировал сборную Риддла и вашего отца.

Снейп оглядел спортзал, словно только увидел, что никто не занят тренировкой.

— Всем работать! — негромко рявкнул он и, какой-то сгорбленный, непривычно притихший, ушел в тренерскую.

Гарри поймал взгляд Оливера и покачал головой.

Сбросил надоевшую, тяжелую экипировку в раздевалке он, как был, потный и вонючий, поплелся в кабинет Муди.

Тот сидел за столом, отставив ногу с протезом в сторону, и раздраженно пыхтел над какими-то бумагами. Увидел Гарри, он просканировал его синим глазом и вопросительно посмотрел.

— Вы знаете, как погиб мой отец, — выпалил Гарри.

— Да, знаю. — Муди почему-то даже не удивился. — Превысил скорость и столкнулся с грузовиком.

— Газеты писали, что он не виноват.

— Не виноват, — кивнул Муди и сказал даже дружески: — Садись. Рано или поздно ты ко мне бы с этим вопросом пришел. Разбирательство было очень долгим, но в итоге пришли к выводу, что авария не была бы смертельной для Джеймса и Лили, если бы скорость их машины была чуть ниже. Он не нарушил правила, нет, но он переоценил свои способности как водителя. Если бы он начал тормозить, возможно, все было бы не так трагично, но, я думаю, Джеймс рассчитывал уйти от столкновения и не смог. Прости, я не следователь, вряд ли я объясню тебе это другими словами.

— Снейп считает, что он убил мою мать.

— Снейп был очень неравнодушен к Лили, — с некоторым смущением ответил Муди, замялся, схватил со стола кружку с остывшим чаем и допил его в два глотка. — Он обозвал ее нехорошим словом из-за того, что она обрадовалась победе команды Джеймса. И Снейпа тогда сильно избили… все игроки, и свои, и чужие. Это замяли, потому что за дело, — сурово заметил Муди. — Был бы я там, я бы сам ему надавал. Но это закрыло ему путь в большой спорт.

— То есть… Снейпа травмировали тогда, так? — пораженно спросил Гарри. О таком исходе он даже не догадывался.

— Сломали руку, кажется, — припомнил Муди. — Она и сейчас у него плохо гнется. Дамблдор его пожалел, хотя и понимал, что спортсмен из Снейпа уже не получится. Тем более, что и Лили и ее команда крутились тут же в чирлидерах… Гарри, — Муди покряхтел, — я понимаю, что тебе и Снейпу не ужиться тут, в «Хогвартсе», как ни старайся. Но я надеюсь, что ты долго у нас не задержишься.

Гарри поднял голову. Муди был серьезен и даже немного грустен, и непривычно было видеть его таким — спокойным, уверенным и ни на кого не кричащим.

— Думаете, Бэгмен… мистер Бэгмен выберет меня? — спросил он срывающимся голосом.

— А ты считаешь, что ты не готов? — Муди опять уставился на Гарри синим глазом, и от этого было не по себе.

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Гарри.

— Я тоже не знаю. Но он проявил интерес к команде тогда, когда ему стало известно, что ты будешь у нас играть.

— Разве это не значит — продаться, тренер? — тихо спросил Гарри.

— Это значит расти, Гарри, расти как спортсмен. Продаться? Как посмотреть. Деньги — нормальная плата любому профессионалу. Никто не идет в спорт ради спорта, хотя газетчикам и вешают на уши эту чушь, причем и те понимают это прекрасно, но транслируют эту чушь уже обывателям, для которых спортсмен — тот же клоун, только с клюшкой или за рулем гоночного болида.

Муди вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Спорт — это бизнес. Такой же, как платная клиника, авиакомпания или частная школа. У твоего отца был хороший шанс, он был сильным, ярким, зрелищным и харизматичным игроком. И если бы он не погиб, превзошел бы меня, это было очевидно уже и тогда. Тебе не хватает его артистизма, его обаяния, но ты можешь стать не хуже. Поверь мне.

Гарри встал.

— Спасибо, — потерянно прошептал он.

Он поверил тому, что сказал ему Муди. Никто не был так близко к спорту, как он, и никто не был на вершине такого успеха. «Я подумаю», — хотелось добавить Гарри, но он ничего не сказал, только попрощался и вышел.

Вечером он сидел в ресторане вместе с Дадли и Луной, в костюме, и чувствовал себя как побывавшим в руках похоронного агента, что физически, что морально. Его обмыли и приодели, только забыли оживить, а быть может, не знали, как это сделать.

По дороге он успел рассказать Дадли все, что случилось за эти дни.

— Прости, Мелкий Ги, — искренне посочувствовал ему Дадли. — Наверное, я был тебе очень нужен, но я был занят только собой.

— Брось, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Я чертовски за тебя рад. И за дядю, конечно. Он прямо расцвел, когда услышал голос Луны сегодня по телефону. Все эти акулы возле тебя, как мне кажется, не дают ему спокойно спать по ночам.

— Луна была у тренера Муди, — помолчав, сказал Дадли. — Он не стал с ней общаться, потому что у него сидел этот инспектор. Но я не знаю, как мне рассказать ей, что то, что она считает бесчестным и, может быть, преступлением, всего лишь бизнес.

— Спорт — это бизнес, — повторил Гарри. — А знаешь, я тоже оказался к этому не слишком готов…

Сейчас он сидел и слушал щебетание Луны, смотрел на нее и думал, чему поучиться у нее. Искренности, нежеланию врать самому себе. Умению признавать правду, которая не станет чем-то иным потому, что кто-то боится взглянуть ей в глаза.

И это касалось не спорта. Здесь Гарри еще ничего не решил. Искренне полагая, что спорт как искусство, он слишком поздно осознал, что и искусство не то, чем оно кажется зрителям в кинозале. Свои законы, свои причины и следствия, свои связи, свои деньги. Это касалось все того же чертова Малфоя, которого Гарри обвинил в том, что тот сам устроил себе этот чертов «несчастный случай». Теперь он проговорил про себя, почему.

Дело было не в подозрениях. «Не мое это дело», — твердил себе Гарри и был, в принципе, в чем-то прав. Ему хотелось хотя бы на мгновение увидеть привычного Малфоя — тот, беззащитный, не проявлявший открытой агрессии, незнакомый, его напугал. Но Гарри не ожидал, что сам напугает Малфоя еще больше.

Извинившись, он оставил Дадли и Луну и поехал домой на такси.

— Тебе звонили, — сказала тетя. — Как там Дадли? Как Луна?

— Все хорошо, — сонно откликнулся Гарри. — Кто звонил? Рон?

— Нет, — помотала головой тетя. — Какой-то другой мальчик, мне кажется, он вообще не был уверен, что правильно набрал номер, даже переспросил. У него еще странное имя…

— Странное? — переспросил Гарри, перебирая в памяти всех, с кем пересекался и кто, теоретически, его номер мог бы узнать из третьих рук. На ум приходили только Захария с совершенно обычной фамилией Смит и Джастин с совершенно обычным именем и трудно выговариваемой фамилией Финч-Флетчли.

— Необычное, я бы сказала, — тетя улыбнулась. — Драко. Точно, Драко Малфой.

Пока Гарри переваривал услышанное, из гостиной выглянул дядя с телефонной трубкой в руке.

— Гарри, это тебя.


	15. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. Не друзья и не враги

Гарри бросило сначала в пот, потом в холод, а потом вся накопившаяся усталость разом куда-то делась. Он потянулся к трубке и от волнения чуть не выронил ее, так, что дядя даже спросил:

— Ты точно в порядке?

— Точно, точно… — пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями. Что такого, в самом деле, ему позвонил всего лишь партнер по команде. Не просто партнер, а Малфой, чертов засранец и говнюк Малфой. А Гарри трясло так, как будто на том конце провода дожидался представитель «Ковентри Блэйз», шурша страницами контракта.

Дядя с тетей только недоуменно переглянулись, и дядя, пожав плечами, молча исчез в гостиной.

— Да, — невежливо буркнул Гарри в трубку. У него еще оставалась какая-то глупая надежда, что это вообще не Малфой, а, быть может, Рон или кто-то еще. Но нет.

— Поттер?

Голос Малфоя доносился как из бочки, слышно его было плохо. Гарри глубоко вдохнул, стараясь, чтобы Малфой его пыхтения не услышал.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — торопливо говорил тем временем Малфой. — Это важно. Я подъеду, куда ты скажешь. Не бросай трубку, Поттер, потому что я все равно выясню, где ты живешь…

Если Гарри и мог ожидать от Малфоя чего-то большего, так это признания в том, что он российский шпион, а в Гарри с рождения вживлен какой-то чип, обеспечивающий ему связь с российским же правительством.

— Чего тебе от меня надо? — спросил он. — Мы, кажется, уже пытались с тобой разговаривать, и ты послал меня в задницу.

— Эту тему я и хотел бы продолжить. — Малфой секунду помолчал, Гарри прямо видел, как он серьезен и хмурит светлые брови. — Ты очень много собирался сказать, хотя и успел тоже немало. Я не имею к тебе претензий, но это не телефонный разговор.

Гари задумался. Он прислушался к тому, что творится у него внутри — по крайней мере, сердце вошло в более или менее привычный ритм, и это немного обрадовало.

— В центре Литтл-Уингинга есть кафе, — начал он, но Малфой перебил:

— Кафе тоже не место. Послушай, Поттер, я клянусь тебе, я не собираюсь с тобой разбираться. Мне просто надо у тебя кое-что узнать. И все. Будет лучше, если мы поговорим в машине.

— Привит-драйв, четыре, — пробормотал он и поспешно нажал кнопку, пока не передумал.

Гари подождал пару минут — Малфой не перезванивал. Может быть, разговаривать с Гарри ему расхотелось, а быть может, он был уже в пути.

Гарри провел рукой по отросшей за день щетине, подумал, вернул трубку в гостиную и пошел принимать душ.

Стоя под струями воды, он пытался понять, что же вызвало у него такую реакцию. Неожиданность? Да, разумеется. И не очень приятная, хотя, судя по всему, Гарри ничего не грозило. С другой стороны, он мог ждать от Малфоя любую пакость с участием того же Крэбба и Гойла, но тащиться за сорок миль только для того, чтобы набить кому-то морду, было слишком даже для Малфоя. Да и стал бы Малфой представляться тете своим настоящим именем, если бы что-то замышлял?

Полируя щеки тяжелой электрической бритвой Дадли, Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что в ресторане сгодилось и так, а потом подумал, что волнение его вызвано всего лишь простым любопытством. Узнать, что заставило Малфоя рыдать, дорогого стоило, и Гарри совершенно не планировал использовать это кому-то… тому же Малфою во вред.

Если он просит о встрече сам, может быть, ему действительно нужна помощь.

Гарри вытащил из шкафа новые джинсы, рубашку, которую подарил ему Дадли и которую Гарри надевал всего один раз — на соревнования Дадли, которые почтили своим визитом даже члены королевской семьи, стащил у Дадли коллекционный одеколон, подарок какой-то сумасшедшей титулованной поклонницы, и облился им от души. Опомнился он только тогда, когда вспомнил, что к нему на пару минут заедет его не самый закадычный приятель и сам от своих сборов слегка обалдел. После чего успокоил себя тем, что богатый и заносчивый Малфой должен увидеть, что Гарри тоже не босяк. Потом, посмотрев на себя в зеркало, взъерошил волосы, а затем повалялся в комнате на кровати, чтобы придать одежде небрежный вид.

Гари бы сходил с ума еще довольно долго, если бы дядя его не позвал.

— Да, — как можно небрежнее бросил Гарри в телефонную трубку.

— Я уже почти подъехал.

— Скоро выйду, — нехотя заявил Гарри и поймал удивленный взгляд дяди. Он вернул трубку и, сдерживаясь, чтобы не бежать, направился к двери.

Малфой подъехал как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри подошел к дороге. Он плавно притормозил и опустил стекло пассажирской двери.

— Поттер, — пробормотал Малфой, поджав губы, — прости, что я вытащил тебя из постели.

— А? — переспросил Гарри.

— Прости, что мне пришлось прервать твое свидание. Надеюсь, она на тебя не обиделась.

Гари плюхнулся в теплый, пахнущий кожей салон и понял, что с одеколоном явно переборщил. Малфой поморщился и опустил водительское стекло.

— Где здесь можно поговорить?

— Я с тобой никуда не поеду, — чуть резче, чем следовало бы, отказался Гарри. — Хочешь говорить — говори здесь.

— Боишься? — Малфой прищурился, впрочем, беззлобно и без обычной презрительной насмешки. Это тоже было необычно, и Гарри почувствовал себя хозяином положения.

— Я ничего не боюсь, Малфой, просто…

«А что — просто»? — растерянно подумал Гарри, но Малфой, еще раз оглядев его, понимающе кивнул:

— Ах, да, конечно, извини. Не отниму у тебя много времени. Ты говорил про Гойла… — Малфой поморщился снова, теперь уже болезненно. — Ты говорил, что его кто-то дернул, и решил, что это был я. Так?

— Так. — Гарри старался не смотреть на Малфоя. Не то чтобы ему было стыдно за свои подозрения, но он еще и не знал, насколько они были верными.

— Что ты еще видел, Поттер?

Гарри все-таки взглянул Малфою в лицо и тут же почувствовал, как его заливает краска. Ему оставалось лишь радоваться, что в машине темно, и Малфой вряд ли заметит его горящие щеки.

Малфой был серьезен, он не шутил, не угрожал и не собирался устраивать никакие разборки. Он смотрел на Гарри пытливо и грустно, и в глазах его была какая-то странная боль.

— Что еще видел, Поттер? Скажи. Это важно. — И потом он уже тише добавил: — Я очень тебя прошу.

— Меня по визору ударило перчаткой, — повторил Гарри свой рассказ уже в который раз, — и я вдруг увидел, как удивленно выглядит Гойл. А потом его затянуло под всех вас, а потом — сразу — я увидел, как он болтает ногами в воздухе. Все.

Малфой задумался и прикрыл глаза, Гарри показалось, что он вспоминает. И в эту минуту Гарри без всякой опаски и скрытности его рассмотрел.

Он осунулся, стал совсем… «Беззащитным», — напомнил себе Гарри. Почти как девушка, и трудно было себе представить, что этот изящный парень способен агрессивно сражаться за шайбу. Гарри перевел взгляд на лежащую на руле руку Малфоя и снова подумал, насколько несовместимы Малфой и такой грубый спорт, как хоккей.

Гарри опять посмотрел ему в лицо, Малфой неожиданно открыл глаза, и Гарри вздрогнул.

— Не помню, не могу точно вспомнить, — сказал Малфой почти жалобно. Из его голоса вообще пропали привычные растянутые, высокомерные интонации, это был уже не тот Малфой, которого Гарри знал, но еще и не тот, которого он видел тогда в больничной палате.

— Ты что, из больницы сбежал? — спросил Гарри.

— Что мне там делать… — Малфой откинулся на сиденье. — Больше не видел ничего?

Гарри помотал головой.

— Ладно, спасибо. Можешь идти.

Гарри не двинулся с места, и дело было не в небрежном позволении.

— Значит, Гойла дернул не ты?

— Какой же ты идиот, Поттер… — Вот это был уже знакомый Малфой, и Гарри подумал, что он надеется оскорбить его и выгнать из машины, но напрямую, как тогда, в палате, не осмеливается или просто не хочет. — Как ты думаешь, у меня хватило бы сил выдернуть Гойла из-под такой кучи? У тебя бы хватило?

— Не уверен, — осторожно сказал Гарри. Все-таки вариант, что Малфой каким-то образом изловчился, отметать так просто было нельзя. — Все зависит от обстоятельств. Может, тебе стоит поговорить с кем-то еще? Кто-то мог что-то видеть. И инспектор…

— Инспектор считает, что это несчастный случай.

— А кто-то каждый раз напоминает ему, что это не так.

Малфой дернулся.

— По-моему, достаточно, Поттер, — сообщил он уже в своей обычный манере и посмотрел на Гарри так, словно не понимал, что тот делает в его машине. Но потом соизволил сменить тон: — Спасибо, что попытался мне помочь.

Перепады настроения Малфоя Гарри не понравились совершенно. Он не то что не договаривал — он был чем-то испуган и озадачен и не понимал, что ему делать и говорить. Но если раньше Гарри мог опираться на версию с Бэгменом, то Муди ясно объяснил — Бэгмена интересовал не Малфой.

Что тогда?

— Может, инспектор прав?

Малфой усмехнулся.

— Поттер, ты такой наивный.

— Я — возможно, но вот насчет инспектора Шеклболта я поспорю. Как ты думаешь сам, или, может быть, знаешь, кто непременно хочет сделать из тебя несчастную жертву?

— Поттер!..

— Твой отец?

— Ты забываешься, Поттер! — зашипел Малфой, хватая Гарри за руку, но того уже понесло.

Ответ, пришедший к нему, как казалось, внезапно, на самом деле он знал уже несколько дней — от самого детектива-инспектора Шеклболта.

— Твоя страховка, Малфой. Она покрывает расходы, признанные несчастным случаем. Любые расходы. Но то, что случилось по твоей вине или халатности, она не учитывает. Так? Или что? Она покрывает только то, что случилось на матче? Тренировки исключены? Или у твоей травмы обязательно должен быть какой-то виновник? Тот, на которого потом можно будет переложить счет за твое лечение?

— Почему ты пытаешься сделать из меня мерзавца, Поттер?

— Тогда как объяснить, что полиция ищет то, чего нет? — крикнул Гарри и выдернул руку. И оба сразу замолчали: в этом жесте, совершенно естественном, было что-то похожее на попытку полностью прекратить любой контакт и разбежаться.

— Поттер, — сказал наконец Малфой, отвернувшись, — я не знаю, что ищет полиция. Это правда. Я хочу докопаться до истины не поэтому. Знаешь, мне даже плевать, что по этому поводу думает мой отец.

— Хочешь сам поквитаться с тем, кто это сделал? Глупо, Малфой. Это спорт. Да, красивый, да, жесткий, но ты знал, на что ты идешь. Ты сам его выбрал.

Малфой повернулся, и на этот раз Гарри выдержал его взгляд.

— Выбрал, — кривясь, произнес он. — Да, конечно, ты прав. Это я его выбрал. Или скорее — он выбрал меня.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Гарри, сбитый с толку его странным тоном. Привычным для Малфоя и сказанным совсем непривычным Малфоем.

«Черт бы тебя побрал, в конце концов», — раздраженно подумал он.

— А вот это уже не твое дело, Поттер, — спокойно заявил Малфой. — Спасибо, что был со мной откровенен. Честное слово, я думал, что ты конченый идиот, но приятно сознавать, что я ошибался. — Он повернул в замке ключ зажигания. — А теперь выметайся. Неприлично заставлять девушку столько ждать.

Гарри вышел из машины, и Малфой тотчас сорвался с места, игнорируя все существующие правила. Гарри проводил взглядом габаритные огни.

В прихожей он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, ужаснулся и подумал, что действительно выглядит как конченый идиот. И слава богу, что Малфой решил, что вытащил его из постели.

Когда Гарри поднимался к себе, слышал, как дядя открыл дверь гостиной — видимо, хотел у него что-то спросить, но передумал, а сам Гарри сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

Определенно, ему надо было прежде всего хорошенько выспаться.


	16. Настоящее. Драко Малфой. Окончательный разрыв

В свете фар темное дорожное полотно казалось живым. Драко вел машину, размышляя о только что состоявшемся разговоре с Поттером — в салоне все еще витал запах его дорогущего одеколона. Драко хмыкнул: Поттер явно не был специалистом в вопросах такого рода, иначе бы не стал обливаться таким парфюмом с ног до головы. Но зато в кое-чем другом он разбирался неплохо.

Кто бы мог подумать, что на самом деле Поттер, всегда казавшийся наивным и глупым, бредившим хоккеем и мечтающим добиться славы, как его погибший отец, на самом деле совершенно не был честолюбивым идиотом. Напротив, он был весьма сообразительным, наблюдательным, а еще у него было обостренное чувство справедливости, иначе зачем бы он стал пытаться помочь своему врагу. А врагу ли? Почему, собственно, они с Драко могли считаться врагами? Особых причин для этого никогда и не было. Конкурентами — возможно, да, но Драко все равно понимал, что ему никогда не стать не то что лучшим, но и таким как Поттер, как бы он ни старался и как бы о том ни мечтал отец.

Только вот другие явно воспринимали его немного иначе. И в этом не было ничего удивительного. Драко сам выстроил огромную стену между собой и остальными спортсменами из команды. И так произошло не только сейчас, так было всегда, как только он попал в хоккей. В какой бы Драко ни попадал коллектив, он везде оставался чужим. Его раздражали чужие мечты о спорте, бесконечные разговоры о знаменитых спортсменах, внутрикомандные интриги… Возможно, он даже завидовал всем этим ребятам, для которых каждый выход на лед и даже каждый разговор об этом был настоящим праздником. Остальные чувствовали напряжение, исходившее от Драко, и тоже не спешили узнать его поближе. А кто-то и вовсе считал его обыкновенным заносчивым богачом, который может позволить себе любую прихоть. Разубеждать Драко никого не пытался, наоборот — быстро научился поддерживать этот образ, а со временем довел свою наигранную маску капризного и высокомерного сноба практически до совершенства, оставив истинное лицо только для скрипки. Это было трудно, но всегда казалось правильным — оставаться вдалеке от остальных.

Но сейчас, после разговора с Поттером, Драко вдруг понял, что, возможно, хотел бы с ним подружиться. Если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах и в ином месте. Несмотря на все заскоки Поттера, он все больше казался хорошим человеком, таким, которому можно было бы доверять. Единственным, на кого мог положиться Драко, был разве что Виктор Крам, но они виделись очень редко, созванивались тоже нечасто, ограничиваясь в основном только перепиской. Это была дружба, но не совсем такая, которая, как казалось Драко, могла бы быть с Поттером.

Драко поймал себя на мысли, что сегодня у него не получалось, да и не особо хотелось, притворяться перед Поттером. «Наверное, — думал Драко, — это потому, что я слишком устал врать всему миру о том, кто я есть на самом деле». Только этого было мало, чтобы довериться и рассказать Поттеру о себе правду. Когда всю жизнь скрываешься за умело нарисованной маской и от каждого нового знакомого ждешь подвоха, сложно вдруг открыться и расслабиться рядом с ничем, на первый взгляд, не отличающимся от остальных человеком. Даже когда вдруг начинает казаться, что он заслуживает доверия.

Поттеру, к удивлению, почему-то хотелось доверять и даже хотелось рассказать о том, что его, Драко, жизнь сломалась во время той роковой тренировки, и ему все еще было очень больно от мысли, что путь к музыке навсегда закрыт, и оставалось только выть от бессилия по ночам... Но пока что было слишком страшно взять и выложить такие личные мысли практически чужому Поттеру. Возможно, был шанс, что страх однажды пройдет? «Но с чего бы? — одернул себя Драко. — Вряд ли мы еще когда-то сможем просто нормально поговорить, как сегодня».

Когда мысли Драко вернулись к предмету этого разговора, он нахмурился и непроизвольно крепко сжал руль здоровой рукой. То, что говорил Поттер про страховку и про отца… имело смысл. Но это не могло быть правдой, верно же? Но чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее крепла его уверенность. Если правда была именно такой, тогда он… А что он мог сделать теперь, когда путь к скрипке ему заказан? Но для начала в любом случае нужно было все выяснить наверняка. Драко вдавил педаль газа в пол, чтобы поскорее оказаться дома. Ему предстоял непростой разговор с отцом.

Когда Драко открыл входную дверь, отец как раз направлялся в гостиную, видимо, смотреть по телевизору очередной хоккейный матч.

— Нам надо поговорить, — с порога начал Драко, даже не заботясь о приветствии.

— Где ты был? И что за тон вообще? — опешил удивленный отец.

— Обычный, — пожал плечами Драко. — А теперь хватит этих бессмысленных вопросов, сегодня я хочу поговорить начистоту.

Отец замер на мгновение, а потом в выражении его лица появилось привычное недовольство. Он плотно сжал губы и указал рукой в сторону гостиной, приглашая проходить.

— Поговорим, раз ты так хочешь.

Несколько минут они просто смотрели друг на друга, Драко никак не мог подобрать слова, чтобы правильно начать разговор.

— Так и будешь глазеть на меня? — хмыкнул отец и скрестил руки на груди. Для Драко эти слова прозвучали будто оглушительный и неожиданный выстрел, который заставил, наконец, прийти в себя и начать действовать.

— Скажи, почему вообще ты выбрал для меня хоккей? — начал он.

— Ты об этом хотел поговорить? Мне кажется, этот вопрос уже поднимался неоднократно. Я выбрал для тебя хорошее будущее. Лучшее из возможных.

— Для меня или для себя? — скривился Драко. — Ты вообще задумывался о том, что действительно важно для меня?

— Это мы уже тоже проходили, Драко, — вздохнул отец. — Пора бы прекращать задавать глупые вопросы, ты уже не какой-нибудь бунтующий подросток. И именно потому, что ты никогда не отличался здравостью и рациональностью рассуждений, я и принял решение сам. Для твоего же блага. Ты прекрасно знаешь, сколько сил и денег я вложил в тебя.

— Денег? Тебя только они волнуют, правда? Они и слава. Но деньги все-таки больше. Думаю, что с превеликим удовольствием ты отдал бы меня в футбол — там гораздо солиднее заработки, а затраты в разы меньше. Но и конкуренция слишком велика. А был бы я клерком какой-нибудь мелкой фирмочки, ты бы не слишком интересовался моим развитием, не так ли?

— Меня волнует только твое благополучие. Твое и всей нашей семьи. А благодаря твоим необдуманным импульсивным действиям мы чуть было не оказались на мели! — разозлился отец. — Если бы не я…

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — перебил его Драко. — Что ты сделал?! — По его телу пробежала дрожь.

— Ты… — запнулся отец. — Ты забываешься! Умерь свой тон, Драко.

— И все же... Что ты такого сделал, чтобы наставить меня на путь истинный? — с горечью в голосе проговорил Драко.

— Я всю твою жизнь забочусь о твоей карьере! Ты еще этого не понял? Неблагодарный!

— Теперь понял… — хмыкнул Драко. — Ты заботишься… так заботишься, что даже подговорил кого-то из моей команды, чтобы со мной произошел «несчастный случай», да?

Отец застыл и ошеломленно уставился на него.

— О чем ты? С ума сошел?

— Нет, отец, — жутковато усмехнулся Драко. — Это ты, похоже, сошел с ума. Тебя никогда не заботил я сам. Вернее, не так — тебе было наплевать на мою личность, ты во мне видел только инструмент для получения денег и прославления твоего имени.

— Тебе и самому не мешало бы заботиться о нашем имени! — почти прорычал отец. — Не припомню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь жаловался на то, что ты отпрыск семьи Малфоев. Тебя устраивала твоя жизнь. И ты никогда не знал, чего стоят мои усилия, даже не пытался этого понять. Жил в своих иллюзиях, но жизнь гораздо сложнее воздушных замков из глупых детских мечтаний. И я надеялся, что ты повзрослеешь и все поймешь. В один прекрасный день мне даже показалось, что ты понял. Но я, видимо, ошибся.

— Знаешь, почему я никогда не жаловался? Потому что ты никогда и не спрашивал. Тебя не интересовали мои чувства! — Драко до боли сжал пальцы в кулак.

— Где бы ты был, если бы я потакал всем твоим прихотям? — сощурился отец.

— Об этом я и говорю! Тебе все равно! Ты считаешь, что мной можно вертеть, как нравится, можно заставлять играть в хоккей. А когда ты понял, что не получается вылепить из меня звезду, ты решил извлечь хоть какую-то выгоду — заработать денег на мне и моей травме, верно? — почти кричал Драко.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, каких усилий стоит их зарабатывать!

— Но ты же сломал мою жизнь! — Драко уже буквально трясло.

— Не драматизируй, ты восстановишься и вернешься на лед триумфатором! — заявил отец и добавил в запале: — И теперь будет гораздо проще, тебе уже точно больше не придется отвлекаться на свое глупое хобби!

— О чем ты говоришь? — прошептал побледневший Драко.

— А ты думал, что утаишь это от меня? — зло спросил отец и уставился на Драко немигающим взглядом. — Ты что же, считал, что за столько лет я ничего не заметил, что я ничего не знаю?

— Ты… Ты!.. — Драко задыхался, его бросило в жар, потом сразу же в холод, он вскочил на ноги и беспомощно оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Перед глазами все поплыло. — Как ты мог? — наконец спросил он, почувствовав слезы на щеках. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?

— Это ты ничего не понимаешь, — с леденящим спокойствием ответил отец. — Послушай меня внимательно…

— Замолчи! — заорал Драко, теряя остатки самообладания. — Я не хочу ничего слышать! Я даже знать тебя больше не хочу!

— Не забывай, что ты обязан мне всем, что у тебя есть! — прокричал в ответ отец, но Драко уже был на полпути в свою комнату. — А без меня у тебя нет ничего! Совсем ничего, кроме твоих документов! — донеслось вслед.

Драко распахнул дверь, споткнувшись на пороге, вытащил из шкафа футляр со скрипкой, который был надежно спрятан за старой одеждой.

— Мне от тебя ничего и не нужно.

Драко достал из ящика свои документы, небрежно сунул их в карман и, схватив скрипку в здоровую руку, почти бегом направился к выходу из дома.

— Куда ты собрался? — строго спросил отец, увидев его у двери. Похоже, он был удивлен.

— Тебя это не касается, — прошипел Драко, вытащил из кармана ключи от машины и швырнул их куда-то в угол, а потом быстро вышел, с силой хлопнув дверью так, что даже в ушах зазвенело.

Он пошел по улице, куда глаза глядят, и шел долго, не разбирая дороги, даже не видя перед собой ничего, и остановился только тогда, когда понял, что выдохся и ужасно устал. Оглядевшись, наконец, по сторонам, он присел на ближайшую скамейку, бережно положил рядом скрипку и уронил голову на руки. Он все еще не мог поверить, что всем этим теперешним кошмаром в своей жизни был обязан отцу. Он был готов ко многому, но такого не ожидал. Это было уже слишком…

Больно... Драко было очень больно. Силы покинули его, а усталость тяжелым свинцовым одеялом легла на плечи. Горло и грудную клетку неприятно сдавило, будто он испытывал страх. Только вот страха не было, вместо него внутри поселилось глухое отчаяние и ощущение полнейшего бессилия. И это было куда хуже страха. В какой-то момент стало так тяжело, что даже захотелось ударить себя, чтобы раздирающие изнутри эмоции нашли выход в физических ощущениях. Но Драко все сидел и сидел — абсолютно неподвижно.

Время шло, становилось все холоднее. Когда первый шок прошел, Драко осознал, что ему теперь некуда идти, и немного растерянно порылся в карманах. К счастью, там нашлось немного наличных. Другого выхода Драко не видел, он тяжело поднялся со скамьи, забрал самую ценную свою вещь — скрипку — и направился в ближайший мотель.

Драко не знал, что ждет его дальше, но был уверен — теперь все точно будет иначе и зависеть будет только от него.


	17. Настоящее. Драко Малфой. Не враги и не друзья

Серьезные зеленые глаза Поттера выжидающе смотрели прямо в глаза Драко, и было волнительно, но тепло. Драко сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоить сердцебиение, и смычок коснулся струн. Тихая, немного грустная мелодия полилась, заполняя прекрасными звуками все помещение. Взгляд Поттера потеплел, и это придало Драко сил. Он постарался вложить в игру всю душу, словно от идеальности его исполнения зависело едва ли не что-то самое важное. Произведение было сложным и длинным, и Драко искренне наслаждался каждой нотой, периодически закрывая глаза, чтобы еще лучше чувствовать музыку.

А Поттер продолжал смотреть на него, Драко ощущал на себе его взгляд и улыбался про себя, а может, даже и выражение его лица выдавало радость. Сейчас он не боялся быть собой, быть настоящим, таким, каким он мечтал стать всегда.

Мелодия подходила к своему завершению, и Драко было немного жаль, что скоро незримая магия музыки закончится. Если бы существовали в мире песочные часы, песок в которых переставал бы неистово сыпаться вниз, замедляя время, когда звучит красивая мелодия, то этот вечер длился бы очень долго и был бы, наверное, самым счастливым в жизни. Но настенные часы отсчитывали секунды в привычном темпе, и до последних нот композиции оставалось совсем немного.

Когда музыка смолкла, Драко открыл глаза и поймал взгляд Поттера, всем сердцем желая прочесть в его глазах радость. Поттер улыбнулся и уже начал было что-то говорить, но Драко так и не расслышал его слов — их заглушило тиканье часов. Драко нахмурился, пытаясь не обращать внимания на сводящее с ума монотонное «тик-тик-тик» и попросил Поттера повторить сказанное, но тот только покачал головой и пожал плечами, потом встал и направился к двери. Драко знал, что должен остановить его любой ценой, но почему-то не мог пошевелиться, будто прирос к месту.

— Поттер! — закричал Драко и проснулся от собственного крика.

Он резко сел на кровати и огляделся по сторонам, не понимая, где находится. За окном только-только занимался рассвет, окрашивая серое небо багровыми разводами. Раздражающее тиканье из сна на самом деле исходило от старых поцарапанных настольных часов с треснувшим стеклом, стоящих на прикроватной тумбочке. Как только Драко увидел их, он все вспомнил: вчерашний разговор с Поттером, зародивший страшные подозрения, на первый взгляд показавшиеся полнейшим бредом, свои сомнения по дороге домой, разговор с отцом, расставивший все по своим местам, ударивший словно наотмашь по лицу жуткой правдой, о которой даже думать не хотелось, побег из дома практически ни с чем, нечеловеческую усталость, с головой накрывшую Драко на почти пустой вечерней улице, по которой сновали редкие равнодушные прохожие, и свое решение отправиться переночевать в мотель, потому что идти больше было совершенно некуда. Именно там он и проснулся сейчас — в самом дешевом номере с жесткой кроватью и неприветливыми серыми стенами.

Драко тяжело вздохнул, подавив желание смести с тумбочки надоевшие шумные часы и медленно опустился обратно на подушку. Он вроде бы и проснулся, а все сейчас напоминало какой-то глупый, нереалистичный кошмар. Но, увы, проснуться от него было невозможно. Больная рука противно ныла, старательно напоминая, что все происходит наяву.

Драко зажмурился и зачем-то еще накрыл глаза здоровой рукой. Ему казалось, что если не видеть этого багрового рассвета за окном, не смотреть на унылые стены, навевающие тоску, и не пытаться разглядеть в неясном будущем хоть какой-то призрак надежды, то должно стать легче.

Но почему-то легче все равно не становилось. Драко было до дрожи страшно.

Сколько себя помнил, Драко был рядом с родителями. Как бы он ни старался дистанцироваться от них, прячась со скрипкой там, где никто не мог его увидеть, они все равно оставались рядом, незримой поддержкой находясь за спиной. Друзей, кроме далекого Крама, с которыми можно было бы проводить свободное время и делиться сокровенным, у Драко не было никогда, и он считал, что это только к лучшему. Но сейчас, когда он впервые в жизни остался по-настоящему один, он почувствовал такую пустоту, что, казалось, ощущал ее даже кожей. Она давила на него, причиняя боль, она несла с собой холод и напоминала, что никто, ни один человек не придет и не обнимет Драко, чтобы согреть и хоть немного успокоить. Никто больше не решит его проблемы. Никто не скажет, как правильно поступить.

Дрожь пробежала по телу, и Драко, повернувшись на бок, свернулся калачиком, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Только холод тут был ни при чем.

— Что мне теперь делать? — прошептал он в пустоту, но никто, конечно же, не ответил. Драко и не рассчитывал на ответ.

Привыкнув большую часть жизни отдавать хоккею и учебе, а все оставшееся свободное время заниматься музыкой, Драко никогда нигде не работал. Сейчас же было ясно, что зарабатывать деньги просто необходимо. А что он мог? Его всегда готовили быть звездой спорта, но сейчас эти, с позволения сказать, навыки вряд ли могли пригодиться. Впервые Драко осознал, что совершенно не приспособлен к реальности. Ему нужно было меняться и меняться очень серьезно. Только вот был ли теперь в этом смысл?

Раньше он мечтал бросить хоккей и посвятить жизнь музыке. Но тогда он не нашел в себе мужества бороться за свои мечты. Сейчас же, когда хоккей остался позади, смысла в борьбе уже не было, потому что теперь скрипка для него превратилась из продолжения его «я» в абстрактный и красивый музыкальный инструмент, который можно было увидеть в чужих руках, но только не почувствовать самому.

Отец очень жестко отомстил Драко за разочарование и неоправданные надежды в спорте — он отнял у него все, что было ему действительно дорого. И теперь Драко казалось, что пустоту потери не восполнить уже ничем. Потому что ничто и никогда не могло заменить ему музыку — в этом Драко был твердо уверен.

Утро набирало обороты. Небо за окном окончательно посветлело, и равнодушное солнце, наперекор настроению Драко, потянуло свои яркие лучи в комнату сквозь незанавешенное окно. Как бы плохо ни было, настало время делать хоть что-то, и Драко медленно поднялся с постели.

Мысли все еще путались и, приняв душ, Драко так и не решил, что же ему следует делать дальше. Но случайно брошенный беглый взгляд в окно заставил его замереть, и десятки новых мыслей зазвучали в его голове. На парковке мотеля стояла его машина. Драко прислонился лбом к стеклу, не веря своим глазам, но ошибки быть не могло. Или могло?

Он вышел на улицу и убедился, что это все же его машина, хотя она и была заперта. Значит, отец догадался, что Драко некуда было идти, и выяснил, где он остановился. И вот этим своим жестом он хотел сказать — что? Предлагал примирение? Просил вернуться домой и все забыть? Намекал, что все должно быть как раньше? Пытался купить его прощение материальными благами?

Драко было все равно, чем именно руководствовался отец, поступая таким образом. Для себя он уже твердо решил, что с хоккеем и со всей прошлой жизнью покончено, а после того, что сделал отец, ни о каком возвращении и прощении в любом случае не могло быть и речи. Ни за что. Никогда.

Никакие деньги или блага не могли заменить ему музыку.

Драко простоял около машины еще некоторое время, а потом собрался вернуться в номер. Нужно было придумать план дальнейших действий.

А потом его окликнули.

— Мистер Малфой? — он обернулся и увидел знакомое лицо.

— Привет, Добби, — вздохнул Драко. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Миссис Малфой просила передать вам вот это, — Добби протянул ключи от машины. Драко забрал их и сжал в руке, не зная, что сказать.

— Передай маме, что я очень благодарен, — наконец пробормотал он.

— Обязательно, — слабо улыбнулся Добби. — Удачи вам.

И он ушел, а Драко еще какое-то время стоял и смотрел ему вслед и только потом отправился в комнату.

После нескольких часов напряженных размышлений Драко понял только одно — принимать решение нужно немедленно. Мама сделала все, что смогла, денег у него было совсем мало, значит, больше жить в мотеле он не мог. Даже машину содержать ему было не на что — возможно, стоило подумать над тем, чтобы ее продать. Вероятно, нужно было перебираться в какой-нибудь хостел. И срочно искать работу, но он не представлял пока что, какую именно. А еще нужно было где-то пристроить свою самую большую ценность — скрипку. Носить ее с собой не представлялось возможным, продать ее Драко бы не согласился ни за какие деньги, а оставлять где-то в хостеле не стоило. Машину он решил отогнать на продажу завтра же с утра.

Мысленно Драко перебирал всех своих знакомых, но чем больше думал, тем больше понимал, то идти вообще не к кому. А потом он вспомнил свой сегодняшний сон, и к нему в голову пришла совершенно сумасшедшая идея.

«Привит-драйв, четыре», — вспомнил он слова Поттера, нехотя брошенные по телефону. А что, если...

— Привит-драйв, четыре, — зачем-то прошептал теперь уже вслух.

Можно ли доверять Поттеру? Драко так и не решил. Но ему отчаянно хотелось довериться своей интуиции. Так когда же, если не сейчас?

Драко осмотрелся по сторонам. За окном уже начинало темнеть, серые сумерки постепенно опускались на землю, и в окнах домов и магазинчиках уже начали зажигаться огни. Нужно было спешить.

Всю дорогу до дома Поттера Драко ужасно нервничал и вообще не мог решить, правильно ли поступает. Но отступать было некуда. Теперь все зависело только от него самого. Он заехал в магазин и купил холодный сэндвич, который тут же жадно сжевал, потом залил в машину бензин — самый минимум, и денег оставалось только на еще одну ночь в мотеле и на пару ночей в хостеле.

На Привит-драйв Драко оказался, когда было уже почти совсем темно, и с трудом отыскал нужный дом. Да и заметил его только потому, что дверь открылась, и, освещенный мягким электрическим светом на пороге показался Поттер. Сердце Драко забилось как сумасшедшее.

— Поттер! — позвал он, и тот, услышав оклик, замотал головой, пытаясь понять, откуда идет звук.

Увидев, наконец, Драко, он закрыл за собой дверь и подошел к нему поближе.

— Малфой? — немного удивленно пробормотал он, бросив внимательный взгляд на своего неожиданного гостя.

— Привет, — начал Драко и на миг скривился от нелепости происходящего. Ему было так трудно и страшно подбирать нужные слова.

— Привет, — тут же отозвался Поттер, не заметив или сделав вид, что не заметил перекошенное от волнения лицо Драко. — Что-то случилось? — Вопрос прозвучал мягко и вполне дружелюбно.

— Нет. Не совсем, — Драко нахмурился.

— Уверен? — Поттер слегка склонил голову, вглядываясь в лицо Драко. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты бы не примчался ко мне ближе к ночи, если бы на то не было важной причины. Повезло еще, что ты меня застал, я собирался на работу.

— Вот как… — замялся Драко. — Тогда…

— Малфой, — перебил его Поттер. — Что у тебя стряслось?

Драко кивнул, шумно вздохнул и рефлекторно приподняв руку, в которой держал футляр со скрипкой, сказал:

— Поттер, я бы очень хотел кое-что тебе рассказать. Выслушаешь?

— Да, конечно, — и по лицу Поттера было понятно — это не простое любопытство, хотя Драко тут же отогнал эту неуместную мысль прочь. Если Поттер не откажется на время подержать скрипку у себя — уже отлично, и наплевать, что он будет смотреть на нее и хихикать.

— Я… — Драко снова вздохнул. — У меня тут одна вещь, которую надо бы… В общем, ты не мог бы оказать мне услугу и оставить это на некоторое время у себя? — наконец-то сформулировал мысль он. Вышло не очень понятно, Драко мысленно стукнул себя по лбу и поднял футляр повыше, чтобы Поттер хотя бы понял, о чем речь.

— Это скрипка? — поинтересовался тот. В его голосе не было насмешки или отвращения, только доля удивления и любопытства.

— Да, это скрипка, — кивнул Драко. — Очень ценная для меня вещь. Подарок. Но… я не могу сейчас оставить ее у себя.

— А почему? — спросил Поттер, и Драко бросило в жар. Объяснить или нет? Было страшно.

— Просто так получилось, — выдавил он. — Если не согласен хранить ее у себя дома, так и скажи, — Драко поморщился от собственных слов. Ну все, теперь Поттер точно его пошлет.

Но он снова удивил.

— Нет-нет, без проблем, — скороговоркой сказал он. — Извини, что полез не в свое дело. Просто я не ожидал увидеть у тебя в руках скрипку, если честно, — Поттер взъерошил волосы, словно немного нервничал.

— Понятно, — криво усмехнулся Драко. — Ну… спасибо, если ты согласен мне помочь. Я заберу ее, как только смогу. Только прошу тебя, Поттер, храни ее там, где с ней точно ничего не случится, хорошо?

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Поттер, и сделал это он так искренне, что Драко вдруг снова захотелось рассказать ему все, о чем он думал за последние сутки.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и протянул скрипку Поттеру. Не хотелось ее отдавать в чужие руки.

Поттер бережно принял футляр из рук Драко и чуть склонил голову набок.

— Если подумать, — сказал он, — скрипка тебе идет. Честно говоря, ты с ней смотришься гораздо органичней, чем с клюшкой.

А вот эти слова ударили очень больно. Драко удивленно застыл, горло сдавило, и он шумно выдохнул, стараясь сохранять нейтральное выражение лица.

— Неужели? — хмыкнул он. — Кроме тебя так никто не считает, Поттер. И тебе советую не задумываться на эту тему, потому что это бред, — со злостью проговорил он и совсем тихо добавил: — Теперь уже точно.

— Извини, — сказал Поттер. Что-то часто он стал извиняться. — Но мне почему-то кажется, что это совсем не бред. Мало того, тебя это… расстраивает?

— Не строй из себя психоаналитика, ладно?

— И не пытался. — Теперь нахмурился уже Поттер. — Почему ты все мои слова воспринимаешь в штыки?

Драко уставился на Поттера. Тот попал в самую точку. Драко не мог пересилить себя и заставить довериться. Очень хотел, но не мог. Или мог? Возможно, раз он зашел уже так далеко, стоило попытаться?

— Знаешь, Поттер. Кое в чем ты прав, но это долгий разговор. Если… если я начну сейчас рассказывать, мы не разойдемся и до утра. Так что давай не сейчас. Но… — слова застряли в горле.

— Может, тогда увидимся в другой раз? — озвучил нужные слова Поттер.

— Хорошо, — немного смущенно отозвался Драко. — Я тебе позвоню?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Поттер. — А за скрипку не беспокойся. Все будет хорошо.

«Все уже никогда не будет хорошо», — подумал про себя Драко, а вслух сказал только:

— Спасибо.

Он не стал дожидаться ответных слов Поттера, развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к машине, пока не передумал оставлять у него свою скрипку, пока не решил забрать назад свои слова о том, что позвонит ему, и пока не решил, что довериться Поттеру — это полнейшее сумасшествие.


	18. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. Лед начал таять

Гарри вошел в комнату, вытирая волосы полотенцем и отфыркиваясь. Контрастный душ после визита Малфоя, рабочей ночи, странного, очень странного сна после смены и не самого приятного звонка из команды был кстати.

Жизнь усмехнулась как-то слишком уж загадочно и сделала слишком крутой поворот.

Драко-чертов-засранец-Малфой его просто преследовал. Гарри не знал, рад он этому или нет, но, когда Малфой окликнул его возле дома, испытал такой мощный удар адреналина, что испугался, и только надеялся, что Малфой не обратит внимания на его бессвязный лепет. «Что-то случилось?», «Извини, Малфой», «Что стряслось?», «Да, конечно»… Гарри вспомнил об этом, и его снова подбросило. Вел себя, как влюбленный придурок.

Гарри стянул с головы полотенце и сел. Малфой и его скрипка. «Если подумать, скрипка тебе идет». Что он вообще нес? И как ему повезло, что Малфой не видел, как его лицо покрывалось пятнами. Впрочем, Малфою было совсем не до того.

«А и правда, что у него стряслось?» — подумал Гарри. Какие-то слухи до него доходили, причем с довольно неожиданной стороны: после внезапной смерти крестного оказалось, что тот все-таки успел оставить завещание на имя Гарри. Не сказать, чтобы это сильно облегчило жизнь, но именно на эти деньги Гарри приобретал потом всю хоккейную экипировку, не трогая наследство дедушки и отца. Сейчас Гарри прикинул, что слухи могли оказаться и верными.

Судебные разбирательства длились и длились, и в свои пять-шесть лет Гарри мало что понимал из разговоров дяди и тети, но запомнил, что на наследство Сириуса Блэка претендовала еще и его кузина, Беллатрикс Блэк, и дядя с тетей неоднократно упоминали ее душевное нездоровье. Гарри слышал и имя Нарциссы Малфой, урожденной Блэк, и знал, что она — сестра Беллатрикс, «такая же ненормальная», как заявляла тетя. Неужели Малфою пришлось прятать скрипку из-за того, что его мать действительно тронулась умом, как и его тетка?

Но главное было не это. Главное было то, что Малфой играл на скрипке. Нет, даже другое — то, что Малфой пришел к нему. И Гарри не знал, было ли это из-за того, что Малфою некуда было больше идти, или по какой-то другой причине, но он ни с кем об этом не говорил. Рон сразу бы заподозрил какую-нибудь пакость и не преминул бы ее озвучить, к примеру, что скрипка застрахована, что Малфой обвинит Гарри в краже, да Гарри и сам бы так мог подумать… до того, как увидел, как рыдает Малфой.

Ему стало все совершенно ясно, когда он заправлял джип какой-то нервной дамочки, и от внезапной жестокой правды чуть не чиркнул по борту «пистолетом».

Малфой рыдал из-за скрипки. Из-за своей пораненной руки, из-за того, что больше он не собирался прикасаться к этой скрипке. А когда он отдавал ее Гарри, то почти признался в этом, через силу и через боль. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Малфоя не только два лица, но и две души?

Гарри подошел к шкафу и достал футляр, подумал, осторожно открыл.

Скрипка была великолепна. «Наверное, дорогая», — подумал он, осторожно касаясь покрытой лаком поверхности. На футляре изнутри были две таблички: золотистая и серебристая. Гарри наклонился, изучая их. «Драко — от Виктора. Не предавай мечту никогда. В. Крам».

Гарри опешил.

Крам? Виктор Крам? Эту скрипку подарил Малфою сам Виктор Крам? Малфой никогда даже не давал понять, что знаком с ним. Это примерно то же, что быть знакомым с самой королевой, и казалось странным, что заносчивый и хвастливый Малфой ни разу не упомянул эту… дружбу, конечно же, простым знакомым не делают такие подарки. Значит, это было чем-то слишком для Малфоя дорогим, раз он не выставлял напоказ эту дружбу.

Гарри почувствовал неприятный холодок. Нет, не зависть, он не знал, как это точно назвать.

Дружба с Виктором Крамом, мать с нехорошей наследственностью, скрипка… сколько же еще тайн у этого странного парня?

Гарри закрыл глаза и представил Малфоя со скрипкой в руке, и подумал, что ему действительно очень идет. Сам Гарри в музыке разбирался довольно слабо, довольствуясь только тем, что было у Дадли — инструментальная и гитарная музыка, — но мог вообразить, как Малфой подносит скрипку к плечу, взмахивает смычком, наклоняет голову. В порядке действий он был не уверен, но решил, что выглядит это…

Красиво? «Я спятил, — Гарри потряс головой. — Малфой как Малфой».

А сон, который ему приснился?

В нем не было ничего особенного, Гарри даже толком его не помнил, уловив только, что во сне он общался с Малфоем, и от этого осталось странное чувство радости и ощущение, что жизнь замечательна, все по плечу и нет никаких неудач и падений. Даже Муди, ругавшийся в трубку за пропуск тренировки, настроения ему не испортил. Но все равно это все было странно.

Гарри вздохнул. «Просто это же здорово, когда появляется новый друг, — утешил он сам себя. — Когда узнаешь человека с неожиданной стороны. И… да, музыка — это красиво».

Он рассмотрел вторую табличку. «Если вы нашли эту скрипку, позвоните по номеру…»

Малфой не дал ему свой телефон, несмотря на то, что доверил скрипку. Рон бы сказал, что Малфою надо срочно позвонить и засунуть эту скрипку ему в задницу, и Рон, конечно, хотел бы как лучше, только вот Гарри чувствовал, что это неправильно.

 

Рон позвонил ближе к вечеру.

— Постарайся не опаздывать, — бросил он, запыхавшись, будто куда-то бежал. — Завтра должен приехать чертов хрен Бэгмен, если он опять не наврал. Кстати, Снейп грозится оторвать тебе яйца, если ты еще раз не явишься на физподготовку. Похоже, после прошлого раза он на тебя очень зол.

Гарри хотел было узнать, как дела у Фреда и Джорджа, кого еще взяли в команду, но Рон заявил, что до завтрашней тренировки он принадлежит Гермионе, и отключился. Гарри пошел в гостиную и включил телевизор. Он щелкал пультом вроде бы и без цели, но, попав на концерт, остался его досматривать.

Гарри был так увлечен, что даже не услышал шаги позади себя.

— Привет, Мелкий Ги, — Дадли тяжело упал в кресло рядом. Гарри скосился на него — несмотря на свой вес, Дадли отличался ловкостью, и его расслабленность означала только одно…

— Привет, Большой Ди, — настороженно ответил он. — Что-то случилось?

Дадли только поморщился.

— Эм… нет. Не бери в голову.

— Когда ты так говоришь, значит, что-то точно случилось, — Гарри развернулся к Дадли. — Только не говори, что ты отказался от предложения поехать в Америку из-за тети.

— Я думал отказаться, — туманно ответил Дадли, — не из-за мамы, конечно. Но теперь я поеду, это уже решено.

— Завтра обещал приехать Людо Бэгмен, — невпопад сказал Гарри. — Муди считает, что он приедет из-за меня.

— Хорошо.

Гарри встал.

— Дадли, что произошло? Ты явно был где-то… Ты что, поссорился с Луной?

Дадли криво улыбнулся.

— Не то чтобы поссорился…

— Разругался?

Дадли вздохнул.

— Я попытался ей объяснить, набрался смелости, говорил, что она пытается заниматься тем, в чем мало понимает, что со стороны это выглядит, будто она ищет известности на пустом месте, за счет скандала. Что это все похоже на рекламу ее «Придиры». Что в том, что происходит вокруг спорта, нет ничего криминального, что это бизнес, нормальный бизнес, такое же вложение денег, как разработка лекарств или учеба, если, конечно, платятся все налоги… А она сказала, что я трус.

— Дадли, это такая глупость, — замотал головой Гарри.

— Я знаю.

— Нет, глупость, что ты трус. Послушай, она очень странная. Она очень, — он выделил голосом это слово, — странная, но…

— Она не странная, Гарри, она другая, — не слишком довольно перебил его Дадли, наклоняясь вперед и не глядя на Гарри. — Мне казалось, что я ее понимаю, а она понимает меня, но нет. Она принципиальная, но эти принципы… они как будто не существуют. Все равно, что она бы пыталась меня убедить в мастерстве филиппинских псевдохирургов или существовании НЛО.

— Дадли, — вдруг спросил Гарри, — как ты думаешь, это нормально, если тебе вдруг начинает нравиться парень?

Дадли наклонил голову, все еще глядя в пол, потом наконец посмотрел на Гарри, словно увидел его впервые.

— Ну, — сказал он, подумав, — по статистике бисексуалов не так уж и мало… Нормально, — улыбнулся он, — почему нет. Я, конечно, не знаю, что скажут мама и папа, но… кто вообще может установить границы для чувств?

Гарри пожал плечами, чувствуя, как ему стало легче. Не потому, что он выпалил то, о чем боялся даже подумать, а потому, что Дадли принял его признание.

— Ты ему тоже нравишься? — с любопытством поинтересовался Дадли. — Ты знаешь, какая, к черту, разница, у кого просыпаться на плече, если вы смотрите в одном направлении? — Он еще раз вздохнул, полез в карман и достал оттуда коробочку. — Смотри. Красивое, правда? Совершенно не важно, что я знал ее всего чуть больше недели…

Гарри вдруг осенило.

— Дадли, дай мне свой телефон? Пожалуйста.

Дадли, казалось, двигался как в толще воды, Гарри выхватил у него телефон и понесся к себе в комнату.

Он вытащил скрипку, открыл футляр и дрожащими руками стал набирать номер. Пока в трубке что-то сипело, потом тянулись томительные, долгие, изматывающие гудки, он чуть не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, а когда услышал знакомый голос, едва не забыл, что хотел сказать.

— Малфой.

— Поттер.

Гарри собрался с силами.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Малфой. Она мне очень сейчас нужна.

Малфой помолчал.

— Не могу отказать тебе, Поттер, — протянул он. — В конце концов, ты так не сделал, хотя имел полное право. Я так понимаю, что мой номер ты прочитал на скрипке…

Гарри возликовал.

— Как у тебя дела? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Продал машину, — хмыкнул Малфой, — попытался поискать работу. Знаешь, это очень трудно, как оказалось.

— Хорошо… ну, то есть, конечно, ничего хорошего, — зачастил Гарри. — Понимаешь, у одного очень важного мне человека случилась… в общем, он поссорился с девушкой, которой собирался сделать предложение.

— Сочувствую, — сказал Малфой с заметной долей сострадания. — А ты не можешь сам подставить ему плечо?

— Ему нужно не плечо, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Если я… если мы сейчас привезем тебе скрипку, ты сможешь сыграть для нее? Пожалуйста. Знаешь, она такая… необычная. Ее это тронет.

Наступило молчание.

— Малфой, не вздумай сейчас бросать трубку. И выключать ее тоже. Я знаю, что ты мне скажешь…

— Я не клоун, Поттер.

— Ага, ага, и что у тебя бездействует рука. Но ты шевелишь пальцами, я видел.

— Я бы подумал, что ты пьян или издеваешься, — спокойно сказал Малфой, — но голос у тебя такой, будто ты принял более сильные препараты. Ты понимаешь, что я больше никогда не буду играть? Никогда, Поттер!

— Ты с этим смирился, — перебил его Гарри. — Твое спокойствие — это твои опустившиеся руки. Я бы понял, если бы ты повредил себе, я не знаю, ухо.

— У меня разрезана рука, — холодно напомнил Малфой. — Не знаю, чего ты ждешь от меня — истерики?

— У тебя разрезана правая рука, Малфой! — почти крикнул Гарри. — Я смотрел концерт, я видел скрипачей. Ты вполне можешь играть.

— Расскажешь об этом подробнее? — с презрительной заинтересованностью пропел Малфой. — Понимаешь ли, я немного не в курсе.

Гарри перевел дух.

— Послушай, Малфой, — снова начал он, преисполненный решимости или сейчас же убедить этого говнюка, что его жизнь не кончена, или поехать куда-нибудь, отыскать его и убить, — я видел, как ты рыдал. Я многое передумал, пока не понял. Какого черта ты ставишь на всем этом крест? Ты же должен играть!

— Я не могу играть, Поттер, — терпеливо, как умственно отсталому, повторил Малфой. — Извини, я вижу, что ты хочешь мне помочь. Не спрашивай, почему я этому верю, потому что у тебя гораздо больше причин сломать мою скрипку о мою голову. Но если ты этого не сделал в тот момент, когда я тебе ее передал…

— Ты сдался, — объявил Гарри и переложил телефон в другую руку. Он так взмок, словно отыграл все три периода без единого перерыва. — Как будто ты столько времени ждал только повода.

— Поттер, — Малфой, очевидно, тоже сменил руки, — ты понимаешь, что я… что я вроде тренера Муди? И кто он теперь?

— Он слабак, — сказал Гарри и сам испугался собственных слов, но тут же понял, что прав. — Муди был настоящей звездой. Но любил ли он спорт, Малфой? Он остался… не перебивай меня пожалуйста! Остался без ноги, допустим, но кто сказал, что он был бы выброшен из спорта, кто? Возможно, он просто не захотел, струсил, спасовал перед трудностями, он же мог, Малфой, мог!

— Следж хоккей, — растерянно произнес Малфой. — Он мог стать паралимпийцем.

— Не только. Он мужчина, у него нет нижней конечности, а следж хоккей популярен вот уже почти сорок лет. Но он предпочел сдаться. Да, он прекрасный тренер, но он предал свою мечту! А ты, Малфой? Ты тоже ее предашь? А как же Крам? Что ты скажешь, когда вернешь ему скрипку?

Гарри выпалил все это на одном дыхании, а когда у него закончился в легких воздух, он услышал, как Малфой смеется в трубку.

Чертов-засранец-Малфой смеется. Это было так неожиданно, что Гарри даже не сразу понял — он никогда, ни разу, не слышал смех Малфоя. Даже не представлял себе, что он вообще умеет смеяться, как все нормальные люди.

И это был смех облегчения, словно его отпустила мучившая боль.

— Ты идиот, Поттер, — сказал Малфой. — Ты знаешь, что ты просто конченый идиот?

— Может быть, — осторожно согласился Гарри — для вида. — Но скажи мне, что я не прав.

— Ты идиот, если решил, что я поеду играть под окнами какой-то девчонки. Прости, Поттер, — усмехнулся он абсолютно беззлобно. — Дело даже не в том, что мне… что мне еще надо разрабатывать руку. Я просто не хочу.

Гарри чуть было не заявил, что готов сию же минуту привезти ему скрипку, куда тот скажет, и заставить его играть, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Ладно, — вздохнув, сказал он. — Понимаю. В общем…

— Спасибо, Поттер. Извини, что не смог тебе ничем помочь.

Гарри какое-то время слушал в трубке пустоту, а потом спустился в гостиную и отдал телефон Дадли.

— Прости, Большой Ди… У меня ничего не вышло.

Гарри повернулся и поплелся обратно, чувствуя себя перед Дадли предателем. Его переполняли такие странные чувства, не имевшие никакого названия, что он даже не стал пытаться в них разобраться, просто позволил им бушевать.

И вслед он услышал:

— А мне кажется, у тебя все получилось.


	19. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. Последняя деталь паззла

Малфой стоял, прислонившись к стене, и улыбался, а Гарри не верил своим глазам.

— Малфой.

— Поттер, — улыбка стала еще шире.

— Держи, — Гарри протянул скрипку. — Не волнуйся, с ней все замечательно. — Малфой взял футляр, и повисла неловкая пауза. Гарри почувствовал, что время тратится зря — на молчание. — Как твоя рука?

Малфой чуть шевельнул пальцами из-под бинтов.

— Как видишь, — пожал он плечами. — Не очень хорошо.

— Но ты же чувствуешь? — спросил Гарри. — Когда прикасаешься, тепло, холод?

— Да, но скрипка — немного другое, — не слишком радостно ответил Малфой. — Мне надо возвращать руке гибкость. Возможно, совсем вернуть не получится… придется немного менять манеру игры. Но это того стоит.

— Покажешь? — вырвалось у Гарри. Он тут же об этом пожалел — слишком интимным казались отношения Малфоя с музыкой, Гарри был здесь как будто лишним.

— Ты правда хочешь услышать? — спросил Малфой, недоверчиво щурясь. — Поттер, ты меня удивляешь.

— Мы даже не квиты, Малфой, ты меня просто шокировал, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Что у тебя с работой? С квартирой?

— Пока ничего не решил.

Они стояли на довольно оживленной улице, прохожие старательно огибали их, и не сказать, чтобы им это очень уж нравилось. И Гарри осторожно тронул Малфоя за плечо, предлагая пройтись.

— Тебе на тренировку не надо? — удивился Малфой.

— А тебе?

Малфой усмехнулся.

— Ладно, но просто прийти? Сегодня должен приехать Бэгмен. — И тут Гарри понял, что должен задать очень важный вопрос. — Малфой… только пойми меня правильно. Как считаешь, Бэгмен искал кошелек или игрока?

Как ни странно, Малфой понял верно.

— Игрока. — Он посмотрел на Гарри очень внимательно, будто Бэгмен ему и поручил отобрать кандидатов. — Кошелек в «Хогвартсе» искать бесполезно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? А Крэбб, например?

— Это тот самый случай, Поттер, когда никакие деньги не помогут, — фыркнул Малфой. — Это ты не решился спросить напрямую, не меня ли он собирался забрать. Сомневаюсь. — Он остановился и какое-то время разглядывал носки собственных ботинок, потом поднял взгляд на Гарри. — Бэгмен — спортивный агент, он не будет делать ставки, не выяснив все до конца. И как бы мой отец ни утаивал некоторые обстоятельства, убежден, что Бэгмену они известны. Мы давно почти банкроты, Поттер. С давних времен. Если… — Малфой даже немного смутился. — Если помнишь то дело, с завещанием твоего крестного… В общем, если бы тете Беллатрикс все удалось, то, скорее всего, через пару месяцев она переехала бы в психиатрическую клинику уже безвозвратно. Моя мать стала бы опекуном, а потом и отец. После… после матери.

— Она так плоха? — сочувственно спросил Гарри.

— Нет. Но неврозы дают о себе знать. Она постоянно на лекарствах. — Он отмахнулся от неприятной темы. — Бэгмен прекрасно осведомлен, что денег в «Хогвартсе» нет, он искал игрока, полагаю, тебя, так что, если он сегодня действительно планировал появиться, тебе не стоит пропускать тренировку.

Гарри помолчал.

— Пойдешь искать работу?

— Попробую начать заниматься с детьми, — смущенно ответил Малфой и тут же предупредил: — Если ты сейчас засмеешься, Поттер, я тебя ударю. Только попробуй.

Гарри подавил если не смешок, то удивленный вопль.

— Даже не думал, — клятвенно заверил он. — Тогда — извини, я пойду?

Он развернулся, не дожидаясь ответа, и Малфой окликнул его:

— Поттер?

Гарри застыл.

— Позвони, как пройдет тренировка. И что скажет Бэгмен. Хорошо?

— Договорились, — обернувшись через плечо, ответил Гарри, чувствуя, что снова краснеет. Чертов Малфой.

 

На тренировку Гарри опоздал, влетел в раздевалку, когда все уже надевали визоры и перчатки, и на площадку выскочил под разъяренные крики Муди. Рон стоял в воротах, но Гарри в этот раз выпало играть против него. Крэбб и Гойл защищали ворота Рона, и Гарри видел, как Рон делает вид, что бьет их клюшкой по головам.

Оливер сидел на скамейке запасных — травма ноги оказалась серьезнее, играть он до сих пор не мог. Остальных игроков Гарри толком не знал, рядом с Оливером сидело множество новичков, надеясь, что их тоже выпустят на площадку.

Матч начался. Гарри видел, насколько команда не сыграна. Шайба летала куда угодно, только не на клюшки и не в ворота, Рон ругался и порой перекрикивал даже Муди, Оливер, хромая, бегал за бортиком, изредка натыкаясь на Ли. Все было почти так же, как и в прошлый раз, и Гарри это нервировало.

Сам он играл тоже отвратно, точнее, ему не давали играть. Неопытные, неумелые игроки не понимали принципа игры и командной работы, каждый норовил отобрать шайбу себе, и после первого периода охрипли не только Муди и Рон, но и Ли с Оливером.

— Ну разве не уроды? — пожаловался Оливер, перехватывая Гарри. — Кого они набрали? На этом уровне предполагается, что хоккеист хотя бы знает правила.

— Оливер, — вдруг спросил Гарри, — скажи, что ты видел?

Оливер непонимающе замотал головой.

— Тогда, когда тебя зацепил Малфой, и ты остался сидеть на площадке.

— А, это, — отмахнулся Оливер. — Меня уже этот инспектор достал. Несколько раз звонил даже домой, жутко настырный. Мое счастье, что я даже клюшкой не мог дотянуться до этой кучи, иначе точно затаскали бы по допросам.

Судя по его тону, Шеклболт действительно успел из него вынуть всю душу, а может, у Оливера были какие-то свои причины не слишком любить полицию.

Муди, нецензурно ругаясь, менял игроков. Никаким Бэгменом и не пахло, и Гарри ощутил неприятное чувство дежа-вю. «Только бы опять ничего не случилось», — подумал он.

— Да ничего я толком не видел, — раздраженно ответил Оливер, — я думал, что у меня нога сломана. Видел, как этот парень… — он покрутил головой. — Такой коротко стриженый, со мной в нападении играл, его сегодня нет… он выбрался почти сразу, потом выехал Гойл, потом кто-то сломал клюшку.

«И это он называет "Ничего толком"», — поразился Гарри. Но это ему все равно не помогло, зато Муди, ткнув в него палкой, отправил на площадку.

Гарри вообще не мог сосредоточиться на игре. Какая-то мысль никак не давала ему покоя. Он отбил пару шайб, уже летевших в ворота, потом его толкнули так, что он ударился об ограждение, и, подняв голову, увидел незнакомого человека рядом с Муди.

«Людо Бэгмен», — подумал он. Гарри нельзя было расслабляться, он должен был показать все, на что способен, но он не мог. Все движения он выполнял машинально, двигаясь при этом как несмазанный робот, а потом случайно взглянул на Гойла — у него был до чертиков удивленный вид, и смотрел он куда-то за спину Гарри.

Гарри резко обернулся и уклонился, ожидая, что на него кто-то несется, но сзади никого не было. Он снова посмотрел на Гойла — тот так и стоял, чему-то удивляясь, а потом неожиданно сорвался, в доли секунды преодолел расстояние до щуплого мальчишки, ведущего шайбу, в неуловимый момент перехватил у него шайбу и точным движением через всю площадку отправил ее в ворота соперника.

Рон заорал, Гарри почувствовал, что падает, но, разумеется, он твердо стоял на ногах. Так облажаться перед Людо Бэгменом, уйти с линии защиты своих ворот и пропустить шайбу, пусть даже тотчас поднялись вопли о нарушении правил. Игра продолжалась, но общее возмущение прервал только крик Ли в мегафон. Гарри настолько упустил игру, что не мог утверждать, что правила были нарушены.

Период закончился, Гарри специально задержался, пропуская вперед опять ко всему безразличного Гойла. Муди о чем-то горячо спорил с Бэгменом, Гарри замер, глядя на них, и так и стоял, пока Рон не хлопнул его по плечу.

— Ты как? — спросил Рон. — Вроде играл неплохо.

— Неплохо? — переспросил Гарри. — Я вообще не играл, если ты, конечно, имеешь виду хоккей, а не катание по площадке.

— Брось, — хмыкнул Рон, — выглядел ты потрясающе.

Гарри покосился на него — нет, Рон был искренен и не шутил.

— Рон, слушай, — начал было Гарри, сам еще не понимая толком, что хочет сказать. Ему казалось, что он что-то понял, но это «что-то» пока сам не мог себе объяснить. — Мне надо…

Рон легонько его подтолкнул и кивнул головой в сторону Муди и Бэгмена: те смотрели на них и улыбались, а Муди нетерпеливо подзывал Гарри к себе.

Гарри только сделал пару неловких шагов, как Муди замахал руками, едва не свалившись на Бэгмена, и заорал:

— Уизли! Глухой? Иди сюда! Что ты стоишь? Ну? Вот придурок.

Рон, понимая, что зовут его не на получение денежного приза, обреченно поплелся к Муди, а Гарри шлепнулся на скамейку и вытянул ноги.

Удивленный Гойл. Почему он не понял этого сразу? И рассказ Оливера, который «ничего толком не видел», но видел более чем достаточно и, в отличие от Гарри, все верно передал…

«Какой же я идиот… — разочарованно подумал Гарри. — Малфой прав — идиот». Надо было доиграть, загнать как можно дальше уязвленное чувство собственного достоинства и ехать к детективу-инспектору Шеклболту.

— Уизли, Криви! — раздался над площадкой усиленный мегафоном голос Ли Джордана. — Уизли, Криви, переодеваться и в кабинет тренера Муди!

Гарри поднял голову: Муди уже прохромал в двери, ведущие в офисные помещения, и в дверном проеме контуром была отрисована фигура Бэгмена. А растерянный Рон стоял, сняв визор, и виновато смотрел на Гарри. Рядом, испуганный и бледный, стоял худенький жилистый мальчишка, по виду совсем подросток, очевидно, это и был тот самый Криви… Остальные, поняв, что перерыв будет долгим, молча таращились на них, и в глазах одних была радость, в глазах других — зависть, а третьи просто ничего не понимали.

Когда Гарри поднялся, все повернулись к нему. Неизвестно, чего они ожидали, но Гарри внезапно переполнило дикое счастье. Он подошел и обнял Рона так, как не обнимал, наверное, с тех пор, как тот объявил ему о своей помолвке с Гермионой, а было это сразу после школы.

— Рон, — сказал Гарри, неловко тычась шлемом в плечо Рона, — чертов ты засранец, поздравляю.

Рон стиснул его в ответ и нежно хлопнул по спине так, что у Гарри подкосились ноги. Гарри высвободился, опасаясь, что Рон в порыве чувств приложит его еще раз, и тогда он точно не устоит, неловко стащил перчатку, потряс за запястье перепуганного Криви, кивнул остальным и пошел в раздевалку.

Ему больше нечего было делать на хоккейной площадке, и он был этому рад.

 

Выйдя на улицу, Гарри направился к стоянке такси, сжимая в руках последнюю наличность, оставшуюся до конца недели, — пятьдесят фунтов.

— В Скотланд-Ярд, пожалуйста, — сдержанно сказал он.


	20. Настоящее. Гарри Поттер. Небо на плечах

Гарри казалось, что музыка, которую он слышит, совершенство.

Малфой стоял у окна, на фоне яркого света черты его лица были неразличимы, только контуры и темное пятно, а волосы вспыхивали от солнца, когда он наклонял голову. Гарри сидел, разинув рот, и любовался. Собственный глупый вид его не смущал, потому что Малфой играл с закрытыми глазами и видеть его все равно не мог, а Гарри думал — что прекраснее: Малфой или музыка.

«Чертов Малфой», — мысленно пнул себя Гарри и закрыл рот.

Малфой, словно обидевшись, опустил скрипку, недовольно положил ее на стол и принялся разминать руку.

— Это было потрясающе, — пробормотал Гарри, чтобы не быть слишком многословным.

— Это было очень плохо, Поттер, — кривясь, заметил Малфой. — Я не могу найти то исполнение, которое мне чем-то поможет. Скрипка как прибитая…

— Ты только вчера снял бинты, — напомнил Гарри. — Репетировать здесь постоянно ты все равно не сможешь, хостел есть хостел, пусть у тебя и отдельная комната. Впрочем… — он замялся. — Кое-что я хотел тебе предложить.

Малфой полуобернулся, недоверчиво улыбаясь.

— Я подыскал небольшую квартиру совсем рядом с работой. Менеджер не против, чтобы я работал как и все, так что тратить столько времени на дорогу из Литтл-Уингинга очень глупо. И потом, я буду не только заправлять машины жеманных дамочек, но… — Гарри многозначительно помолчал. — На первое время я снял деньги со счета, который оставил мне дедушка, и все же я хотел бы приберечь их на колледж. В общем, мне даже на новой должности одному эту квартиру не потянуть.

Малфой почему-то погладил скрипку, вздохнул и сел на шаткий стул. Отвечать он не торопился.

— Или ты собираешься вернуться к отцу?

— Нет, — твердо ответил Малфой. — Не собираюсь. Даже если он и хотел как лучше, даже если он ни при чем. Даже если это всего лишь действительно чертов несчастный случай, даже если чертов Гойл возместил все расходы на мое лечение. Дело не в вине отца, дело в том, что я уже не хочу подчинять свою жизнь его прихотям.

— Значит, ты согласен?

— Ты понимаешь, на что ты идешь, Поттер? — усмехнулся Малфой. — Ты с утра до ночи будешь слушать мое пиликанье. А потом — пиликанье учеников, я тебя уверяю, что если ты с размаху сядешь на кота, и так несколько раз подряд в течение нескольких часов…

— Я буду от тебя сбегать в библиотеку, — злорадно пообещал Гарри. — Шеклболт сказал, что я хреновый свидетель, но он будет рад видеть меня в числе тех, кто работает с их показаниями.

Малфой рассмеялся и откинулся на стуле. Гарри понял, что он согласен, только, по старой памяти высокомерного выскочки, делает вид, что ничего еще не решил.

— Если бы ты спросил меня сразу, Поттер, — самодовольно процедил он, — я бы сразу тебе сказал, что у Гойла небольшой эмоциональный диапазон.

— Я говорил, — напомнил Гарри. — Когда ты ко мне приезжал. Что Гойл выглядел удивленным… Ты тогда не обратил на это никакого внимания. А я — я понял, что тут что-то не так, когда увидел, что он так… охотится. Это не удивление, это у него сосредоточенность, готовность. Инспектор Шеклболт сказал, что я отвратный физиономист. И, если бы не атака Гойла на тренировке, не это его выражение и не Вуд, который сразу сказал — Гойл выехал. Выехал, черт, он просто в тот момент, когда я его видел, выжидал возможность, чтобы оттолкнуться и выехать! Я же не видел его рук, он за кого-то цеплялся там, в этой куче. И кровь, которую, как мне казалось, я должен был видеть, с чего я решил, что ее на лезвиях должно быть много? — Гарри вспомнил чуть насмешливое лицо Шеклболта во время того разговора и чуть снова не завыл от досады. — Черт, Малфой, Шеклболт все это уже знал, когда я к нему приехал, как последний дурак, со своими идиотскими догадками! Он все восстановил по следам на экипировке и показаниям, как? Как он это сделал?

— На то он и полицейский, — Малфой усмехнулся и пересел на узкую кровать рядом с Гарри, подумал и положил руку ему на плечо, почти обнял. — Всему этому учатся. И ты научишься, со временем. Когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу, как учился играть… иногда мне казалось, что все бесполезно, я бездарь и мое место только в зрительном зале. А что касается Гойла… знаешь, я еще в школьной команде случайно заехал ему по яйцам. Никогда не видел у человека такого счастливого выражения лица.

Малфой засмеялся, а Гарри почувствовал теплую волну, разливающуюся по телу, но больше напрягся, чем расслабился. Все это было только самым началом. Возможно, вообще без конца.

— Ты написал Виктору? — он резко сменил тему, надеясь, что неловкость исчезнет. — Или писать ты еще толком не можешь?

— Кое-как, — хмыкнул Малфой, — это хорошая тренировка для руки. Надеюсь, что он разберет мои каракули.

Он откинулся навзничь на кровати, Гарри, подумав, растянулся рядом. Кровать была узкая, они оба упирались затылками в стену, но зато между ними было расстояние. Гарри подумал, как это удачно — что они лежат поперек кровати.

— Завтра я перебираюсь на новую квартиру, — небрежно заметил он. — Так что решай. Правда, там одна комната, одна кровать и… диван, но я тебе уступлю. Так и быть.

— Замечательно, Поттер, — Малфой повернул к нему голову, — будешь спать на диване. Значит, так и решим.

 

До Литтл-Уингинга Гарри добирался долго. На улицах было много машин скорой помощи, и от этого, очевидно, были такие большие пробки. Гарри показалось, что Лондон немного сошел с ума.

Ни тети, ни дяди, и Дадли дома не было. Гарри вспомнил, что Дадли собирался встречаться с Луной, и решил, что родителей он позвал на знакомство с будущей невесткой. Было немного досадно, что он не попал на семейное торжество, но только совсем немного. Причем причину этого «немного» Гарри не решился бы рассказать ни тете, ни дяде. Он вполне обоснованно опасался, что взгляды у них не такие прогрессивные, как у Дадли.

Гарри покидал самое необходимое в сумку, без всякого сожаления запихнул хоккейный шлем, оставшийся еще со школьных времен, на самую дальнюю полку. С того дня, как он принял решение уйти из спорта, хотя, возможно, решение приняли и за него, ему стало не то чтобы легче, но ощущение давящего ожидания и страха его не оправдать пропало.

Он совсем не обязан быть таким, как отец.

Сумка была тяжелой, и Гарри решил, что завтра попросит Дадли отвезти его на новую квартиру. Потом он спустился вниз, в гостиную, и уселся перед телевизором. Он хотел найти какой-нибудь концерт, чтобы хотя бы не выглядеть слишком глупо при упоминании фамилий композиторов.

Гарри быстро щелкал пультом, то и дело попадая то на мультики, то на слезливые сериалы, то на тупые ток-шоу. В одном кадре мелькнула скрипка, но это оказалось рекламой каких-то конфет. Гарри щелкнул пультом в очередной раз и вальяжно развалился на кресле.

— …Акт, считают представители Столичной полиции и спецслужб. Пожарные службы и спасатели пока тоже воздерживаются от комментариев, — тревожно сообщала диктор. Гарри насторожился. — Свидетели утверждают, что слышали взрыв, в то же время, по предварительным данным, на одежде пострадавших не найдены следы взрывчатых веществ. Напоминаем, что при обрушении крыши в пригородном ресторане «C'est si bon» погибли шестеро и пострадали двенадцать человек, в том числе и неоднократный чемпион Соединенного Королевства по боксу Дадли Дурсли…

Комната расплылась и завертелась перед глазами, теряя четкие очертания.

— Представители спасательных служб и свидетели заявили, что Дадли Дурсли в течение двадцати минут удерживал на плечах одну из бетонных плит, грозившую полностью обрушиться на людей, сидевших в зале, пока прохожие и первый подоспевший на место происшествия полицейский патруль помогал людям выбраться из разрушенного здания ресторана…

Гарри почувствовал, что ему просто необходимо вздохнуть немного воздуха, и не мог этого сделать.

— В настоящее время Дадли Дурсли и еще трое пострадавших доставлены в больницы, их состояние оценивается как критическое.

Крупным планом камера показала безжизненное, мертвое лицо тети, и рядом с ней стояла Луна, с рассеченной бровью, по лицу ее текла кровь, и Луна не утирала ни кровь, ни слезы.

«…она держала меня за руку и говорила, что этими руками я могу поднять небо, если кому-то будет очень плохо»…

Гарри схватил телефон, несколько раз безуспешно пытался набрать номер дяди, наконец ему это удалось, но в трубке были только гудки. Он пробовал снова, и снова, и снова, за слезами уже не разбирая цифр, а шум крови в ушах заглушал слова диктора.

Потом он выронил телефон, опустился на пол и зарыдал.

Навязчивый, пронзительный, мерзкий звук долбился прямо в уши, и Гарри не сразу понял, что это надрывается телефон, схватил его и отчаянно крикнул:

— Дядя?!

— Поттер… Гарри… — услышал он далекий, такой важный голос. — Гарри, ты как? Ты живой? Гарри, скажи мне, ответь, я сейчас приеду, ты слышишь меня?

Гарри не отвечал, только отчаянно рыдал прямо в трубку, и не стеснялся своих безнадежных слез. Он сбросил звонок, стараясь прийти в себя и хоть что-то сделать, позвонить хоть куда-нибудь, узнать хоть что-нибудь, и с трудом помнил, что происходило потом. Гермиона и Рон, примчавшиеся к нему, потом — Драко, бегущий от автобусной остановки, дорога до какой-то больницы, сосредоточенный Рон, вцепившийся в руль, рыдающая навзрыд Гермиона, дрожащие губы Драко и свои непрекращающиеся слезы.

«Аххи. Бват. Мой».

Дядя и тетя в приемном покое, не успевшие в ресторан до трагедии, Луна, с перебинтованной головой, бессонная ночь, Рон и Драко, гоняющие журналистов, и, кажется, Рон все-таки разбил чью-то камеру, а Драко ему в этом помог. Серый, болезненный рассвет и усталый хирург, вышедший к ним после многочасовой операции.

«…этими руками я могу поднять небо, если кому-то будет очень плохо».

— Мы сделали все, что могли. Теперь все зависит только от него. — Гарри смотрел на хирурга почти как на бога. — Будем ждать.


	21. Будущее. Драко Малфой. Голос сердца

Утро было суматошным. Драко успел хорошенько выспаться, но все равно был не в духе. Бродя по дому, собирая все необходимое — он очень боялся забыть что-нибудь очень важное — и повторяя про себя сложнейшую мелодию, Драко то краснел, то бледнел, и все у него валилось из рук. В какой-то момент ему даже пришлось остановиться и сделать десяток глубоких вдохов, иначе все точно бы пошло наперекосяк. И почему именно в это утро он был совсем один?

Драко преследовало странное ощущение: с одной стороны, ему очень хотелось, чтобы время замедлилось, а может, даже остановилось, потому что ему предстояло слишком сложное испытание, и он не был уверен в том, что по-настоящему к нему готов, а с другой — он мечтал, чтобы стрелки часов мгновенно переместились вперед, ведь, несмотря на страх, он очень долго ждал этого дня и как сумасшедший готовился к нему.

Когда настало время выходить из дома, у Драко тряслись руки. Бережно уложив скрипку в футляр и бросив беглый взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале, — он и правда был таким бледным, или это свет так неудачно падал на его лицо? — Драко сделал глубокий вдох и улыбнулся.

— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал он себе и отправился туда, где уже давно мечтал оказаться — в огромный концертный зал, где сегодня должен был состояться, наверное, самый важный в его жизни конкурс, пусть и не самый престижный. Будет ли он успешным — Драко не знал, но это его не останавливало.

 

В гримерках и за кулисами творилась невообразимая суета, атмосфера нервозности буквально висела в воздухе, обволакивая каждого конкурсанта, сковывая движения и даже мысли. Каждый делал то, что помогло бы ему хоть немного успокоиться. Кто-то разминался или настраивал свой инструмент, кто-то просто пытался успокоиться перед выступлением, повторяя про себя заученную словно мантру фразу «Я справлюсь», кто-то лихорадочно читал ноты, боясь забыть их в самый ответственный момент, ведь второй попытки никто никому не даст. Кого-то держал за руку близкий человек, чтобы поддержать и передать хоть немного уверенности и спокойствия, а кому-то пришлось слушать наставительную речь своего педагога, желавшего даже сейчас, перед самым выходом на сцену, научить своего подопечного еще хоть чему-то, что позволит ему победить. Драко же просто стоял в стороне, один, он не пытался ничего повторить и не настраивался на победу. Он просто бережно держал свою скрипку и думал о том, какое это счастье — находиться здесь и быть частью огромного мира музыки и творчества.

Драко предстояло долгое ожидание своей очереди выйти на сцену, но он был готов к этому и внимательно наблюдал за другими конкурсантами из-за кулис. Казалось, каждый, кто оказался в этот день здесь, был достоин первого места, каждый делал все возможное для победы, каждый вкладывал в свою игру всю душу, и было видно, что каждый пришедший сюда искренне любит музыку — так же сильно, как любил ее Драко.

Когда до его выхода оставалось всего два участника, он запаниковал. Сердце стучало невероятно громко, причем не в груди, а где-то в горле и в голове. Руки тряслись, и унять дрожь никак не получалось. Ноги стали ватными, Драко не представлял, как он сможет выйти на сцену. А когда закончила свое выступление участница, после которой на сцену пригласили Драко, ее музыка, все еще отголоском звучавшая в его голове, полностью затмила в памяти то произведение, которое предстояло играть Драко.

Он вышел на сцену всего за несколько секунд, но казалось, те десять шагов, которые он сделал, длились целую вечность. Остановившись на середине сцены, он посмотрел в зал, но софиты слегка ослепили его, и он не увидел ни зрителей, ни жюри — только темноту, словно перед ним оказалось ночное небо в неизвестной вселенной, где нет никого и ничего, кроме музыки.

В мыслях была пустота, Драко не помнил, казалось, ни единственной ноты из сложного произведения, которое ему нужно было сыграть. Но как только смычок коснулся струн, тело среагировало само, и музыка полилась так… правильно, красиво и искренне, что это удивило даже самого Драко.

И он играл. Он передавал все свои чувства через скрипку, он хотел, чтобы до каждого в этом зале дотянулось волшебство — магия музыки. И в этот момент стало не так важно, какое место он займет, что скажут о нем другие, каким будет его завтрашний день… Драко просто был счастлив.

Когда смолкла последняя нота, зал взорвался аплодисментами. Едва сдерживая эмоции, Драко улыбался, и его пальцы снова дрожали, но теперь уже от невероятного притока сил и энергии. Свет софитов немного померк, и Драко наконец удалось разглядеть зрителей в зале. Среди них, на одном из первых рядов, сидел Гарри Поттер и выглядел не менее счастливо, чем сам Драко. Его улыбка была такой открытой и искренней, что, казалось, он даже сиял, а еще он как-то отчаянно хлопал в ладоши, будто этими аплодисментами хотел передать все свое восхищение, на которое только был способен.

Драко слушал овации, смотрел на Гарри и он вдруг понял одну важную вещь — мечты сбываются.

Со сцены уходить совсем не хотелось, но пришлось. Драко в считанные секунды оказался за кулисами и, минуя гримерку, сразу же отправился в зрительный зал. Но у дверей его перехватил Гарри. Он буквально налетел на Драко и обнял его так, что ему даже дышать было трудно. Впрочем, на спокойное дыхание рассчитывать и так не приходилось, эмоции переполняли Драко настолько, что успокоить дыхание и отчаянно бьющееся сердце он не смог бы, даже если бы захотел.

— Я смог, — прошептал Драко, обнимая Гарри в ответ, чувствуя его тепло и отнюдь не спокойное сердцебиение. — Ты слышал, как я играл?

— Ты потрясающе играл, — отозвался Гарри, в его голосе слышалась улыбка. — Я же говорил тебе, что ты справишься. Я знал это!

— Только ты в меня и верил, — выдохнул Драко, уткнувшись Гарри в шею, его голос дрожал. — Спасибо тебе, ты даже не представляешь, что для меня это все значит.

— Еще как представляю, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Ты даже выглядишь совсем иначе, когда играешь. Ты… будто весь сияешь. Завораживаешь своим видом и своей музыкой.

— Спасибо тебе, — снова повторил Драко, слегка отстранившись, и прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Гарри. — Ты — причина того, что мои мечты смогли стать реальностью.

— А еще Виктор Крам, — сказал Гарри, слегка нахмурившись. — Это же он подарил тебе скрипку…

— Не ревнуй, идиот, — улыбнулся Драко и, не удержавшись, быстро поцеловал Гарри в губы. — Ты же знаешь, через что мне пришлось пройти за предыдущий год, и то, что я справился со всем — это только твоя заслуга. И ты знаешь, как я это ценю. И как я ценю тебя.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Гарри и улыбнулся. — О моем отношении к тебе ты тоже в курсе, правда?

— Надеюсь, что я все правильно понимаю, — сказал Драко, слегка склонив голову набок. — Я боялся, что ты не придешь сегодня.

— Я не мог пропустить твое выступление, — замотал головой Гарри. — Хотя я едва успел. На работе все как всегда...

— Я рад, что ты все же успел, — улыбнулся Драко. — Досмотрим конкурсную программу из зала? Скоро она уже закончится, и объявят результаты.

— Идем, — кивнул Гарри. — Кстати, Большой Ди передавал тебе поздравления с успешным выступлением.

— Заранее? А если бы я облажался? — хмыкнул Драко.

Они заняли два пустующих места в пятом ряду, но на сцену ни разу так и не взглянули, продолжая тихо переговариваться.

— Мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, что такого бы не произошло. А Большой Ди тоже в тебя верит, между прочим.

— Как там у него дела? И у Луны?

Гарри криво улыбнулся и вздохнул.

— Луна усиленно пытается найти свидетельства существование в Америке вендиго и ругару, несмотря на свой шестимесячный живот. Знаешь, как она собирается назвать близнецов? Лоркан и Лисандер. Дадли делает вид, что ничего не слышал, и только просит пока ничего не говорить матери.

Драко едва сдержал смех и покачал головой.

— Чего и следовало ожидать от неординарной личности. Неужели Дадли надеялся на что-то другое?

— Он говорит, что с Луной вообще ни на что надеяться нельзя — все равно она в итоге учудит что-то совершенно непредсказуемое.

— Зато ему никогда не будет скучно, — все же не удержался от смешка Драко.

— Это точно, — согласился Гарри и посмотрел Драко в глаза серьезным взглядом. — Знаешь, мне кажется, с тобой тоже никогда в жизни не соскучусь.

— Никогда? — переспросил Драко.

— Да, если только всегда будешь рядом.

— Куда же я теперь от тебя денусь? — улыбнулся Драко. — Ни один музыкант в здравом уме не уйдет от источника своего вдохновения, даже если этот источник в раскрытии преступлений разбирается куда лучше, чем в музыке.

— А если вдруг вдохновение внезапно закончится? — спросил Гарри.

— С тобой это невозможно.

— Вы не могли бы потише, молодые люди? — недовольно прошипела дама, сидящая в ряду позади.

— Простите, — прошептал Гарри и приложил палец к губам. Драко только улыбнулся и кивнул.

До окончания конкурса и объявления результатов оставалось не более получаса, и они пролетели очень быстро. Когда члены жюри поднялись на сцену, чтобы назвать имена победителей, Драко заметно напрягся и затаил дыхание. Гарри, заметив это, слегка сжал его руку, лежащую на подлокотнике. Драко дернулся, бросил на него благодарный взгляд и повернул свою ладонь так, чтобы их пальцы переплелись.

Приветственная речь председателя жюри, седого степенного музыканта-виртуоза, затянулась еще на двадцать минут, и к тому моменту, как, наконец, начали объявлять конкурсантов, занявших призовые места, Драко уже весь извелся. От паники его удерживало только тепло, исходившее от ладони Гарри.

— Второе место, — сказал председатель жюри, — и стипендию на семестр обучения в Музыкальной академии получает мистер Драко Малфой.

Драко будто ударило током, когда он услышал свое имя. Улыбка сама собой появилась на его лице, и он нехотя отпустил руку Гарри, чтобы подняться на сцену и получить памятный диплом.

Когда торжественная церемония закончилась и все зрители начали покидать зал, Драко спустился со сцены, но Гарри не нашел и еще минут пять лихорадочно блуждал взглядом по чужим лицам. Было немного тревожно. Гарри же не мог уйти без него?

Гарри нашелся у стены напротив центрального выхода из зала. Драко, увидев его, облегченно вздохнул и, слегка улыбнувшись, направился прямиком к нему, лавируя между спешащими к выходу людьми.

— Я тебя потерял, — сказал он недовольно, подходя к Гарри вплотную.

— Не потерял, а нашел. Вот же я, — беззлобно засмеялся Гарри. — Поздравляю со вторым местом, Драко.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он. — Гарри, ты для меня… Я… — Драко вздохнул, слова никак не хотели складываться в нормальные предложения.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Давай ты мне дома все подробно расскажешь?

— Хорошо, — облегченно выдохнул Драко.

Гарри, практически просияв, взял его за левую руку и потянул за собой к выходу. Драко с благодарностью сжал его теплую ладонь, а пальцами правой руки поудобнее перехватил футляр со скрипкой.

— Хорошо, — повторил Драко, — теперь поехали домой.


End file.
